LoEl: a CLois story
by Bacio83
Summary: It's an AU fic, the premise was from an abandoned fic I found a while ago. What if Lois was the last daughter of Krypton, the heir of the house of El? Complete with Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

What if Lois was the last daughter of Krypton? What if the Kents found a beautiful little girl that faithful day of the meteor shower. Very AU all characters are scrambled… this is an idea I read somewhere by another author who abandoned the fic. I actually want to see where it could go.

Chloe Sullivan is Lois's best friend but she has a cousin named…. (Yup you got it) Clark Lane who's son of the army general Sam Lane. With a little sister Lucy. We have Lex Lang orphaned and popular football captain of the Smallville Crows living next door to Lois who has a longtime crush on him. Pete Ross is Lois's best friend and of course Lana Luthor the rich socialite who has it all, well all except hair… yup she dons wigs enjoy.

Fic starts at the end of Junior year of High School.

Lois was dreaming again and not even the smell of Martha's pancakes or the lull of the cows begging to be milked could wake her from her stupor. It was the booming baritone of her Father's voice that sent her crashing to her bed for the fifth time this week. The legs broke way again as her Father chuckled to himself before turning at the bottom step of the staircase nodding to his wife.

"She's awake."

Lois rolls over in her bed, the red flannel shirt that she stole from her Father years ago still worked as a nightgown. Of course now complete with a pair of boxer shorts. Lois sighs relaxed on her back smiling to herself. It was another one of her many Lex dreams, this time he was walking in slow motion. He was wet, with only a towel on coming out of the boy's locker room showers.

"Lois!"

Lois shot up in bed, her Mother's voice this time awakening her further. As she threw away the sheets, she began tossing objects in the air looking for her jeans. Lois eyed her alarm clock smiling devilishly as she super sped into her clothes and the shower before heading downstairs. She tried to grab a cup of her Mother's coffee. Unfortunately, her father, overlooking the latest Daily Planet eyed her reproachfully.

"So Lo, how long did it take this time?"

Lois grabs her orange juice that he pointed to swallowing a large gulp in protest, before answering Jonathan.

"One minute and twenty three seconds to get dressed, clean my room make my bed, shower and brush my teeth."

With a smile on her face Lois stabs a pile of pancakes as Martha rolls her eyes lovingly at the two.

"Well that's great Lo, but you're do for your last day of school in about ten minutes the bell is going to ring and…"

She put her hand on Lois's shoulder, she could tell her daughter was gearing up to super speed out of the house.

"Finish your breakfast honey."

Lois obliged as Jonathan smiles at his daughter.

Clearing his throat he asks teasingly. "So Lois, do you need a ride?"

Lois taking her last bite shakes her head no before kissing her Mom and Dad then giving Shelby a pat on the head.

"Nope love ya guys see you later."

With that she super sped out of the house sending the remnants of the Planet into Shelby's water bowl. Lois soared through the corn fields, only slowing to a jog as she caught up to Chloe and Pete. Both with knowing smiles welcomed Lois as they approached the front of the school.

"Geeze Kent, we thought you were going to miss the last day of our junior year."

Lois shrugs as Lex Lang with a blonde and redhead on each arm walks past. She got weak at the knees, as she always did when within a three foot radius of Lex. Pete followed the line of her gaze and along with Chloe rolls his eyes before entering the school.

"He's so hott."

Pete shook his head as his two best friends nod watching Lex strut to his locker. He had on his letterman's jacket over a t-shirt, with a pair of worn out jeans. Lex had a Quarterback's build to go along with a full head of dirty blonde hair.

"This is what I get for being best friends with two girls."

Chloe and Lois broke their stares and turned to Pete.

"Aww Petey.. We're sorry, look we'll watch your favorite Van Dam movie I'm sure Lois remembers where she hid it."

Lois nods while playfully punching Pete.

"Absolutely, it's the last day of school tradition. We'll get my dad to put the projector on the side of the barn and throw popcorn randomly at the damsel in distress."

Pete shrugs. Who said having two girls as your best friends would be fun? Sure the guys thought he was a player, mainly due to his on again off again relationship with Chloe. But, he did long for a guy friend. One who didn't speak in code once a month and leave him outside of the ladies' room holding Victoria Secret bags at the mall.

"Fine, no problem but no guy talk… especially about Lex Lang."

With a shudder Pete went to his locker, while the girls laugh spinning the combination to their own locks.

"Oh Lois I was just telling Pete, you remember my cousin, Clark?"

Lois let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well he's staying at my house this summer."

Lois rolled her eyes. She had met Clark before he was skinny and lanky. The epitome of dork, he had thick brimmed glasses and was always awkward around her. His Dad dragged him from state to state, he was some big Army General. It had been years since he dropped the nerd off at Chloe's for the summer. They usually found ways to ditch him and leave Pete to entertain the boy.

"Great geek squad is invading this summer. There goes all of our plans."

Chloe smiles apologetically at Lois.

"You never know Lo, he could have changed. I mean, it has been what, five years since we've seen him? People do change Lois."

Lois closed her locker waving goodbye to her two friends before walking into her homeroom. There sitting on his desk was Lex she got that sick feeling again and tried to avoid passing out. When she finally made it to her seat a good thirty feet away from him, she stopped sweating profusely. Within seconds the ringing in her ears went away.

She counts her heart beats trying to calm herself. Outside the room, two freshman boys were discussing who was going to clean out the locker they shared. Lois tried to calm her super hearing as one of the boy's squeaky pubescent voice was making her headache worse.

A few moments passed and Lois was back to normal. As time dragged by she began her morning ritual of scanning people's backpacks. Ever since the shooting incident last year with Roger Melin Meteor Freak # 35, Lois didn't take any chances.

She stops at Lex's bag to see he had a journal, and a book of medieval poetry. Way advanced stuff for Junior year. The bell rang and Lois blinked quickly, refocusing her eyes. Closing her senses off was always more of a challenge than turning them on.

'Lex Lang.' She smiled to herself before shaking her head.

'Get over him Lois, he's way out of your league.'

By the time fourth period rolled around, Lois met with Chloe who was busy dividing the latest edition of the Smallville High Torch. Pete took a stack shaking his head before Lois arrived to pick up her pile.

"A little late Kent, but, I think you'll be happy that your 'Love Molecule' article was definitely front page news. Of course Pete's picture of those cheerleaders chasing you down the hall, is sure to get everyone's attention."

Lois smiled re-reading her article.

"And Lois, it's called spell-check really."

Lois rolls her eyes putting one paper under her arm before grabbing her stack.

"No Sullivan it's called that's what an editor is for. Really. And I'm off."

With that Lois went to work distributing papers to the masses who were roaming the halls, going to lunch and some just loitering. Walking backwards, she bumped into a tall and broad shouldered body. Pulling all of her strength forward she was ready to apologize, most guys would have been knocked a few feet on the ground. But this guy just smirked at her. He was tall, broad and his black hair covered the tops of his thick brimmed glasses. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Watch it will ya?"

"Well I believe you were the one walking backwards Miss…"

"Yeah well you were walking forwards so..?"

Clark nods nervously. "Umm.. right so, can you tell me where I might find Chloe Sullivan?"

"Oh you mean Miss Editor and Chief?" Lois said loudly trying to carry her voice into the newsroom.

Clark pushed up his glasses nodding.

"Yeah where you're going to find her for the next forty years or so I imagine."

Pointing to the newsroom Lois turned away calling again like a newsie for the latest edition shouting her article headlines.

"Psychotic Cheerleaders chase star reporter after Love Potion runs a muck."

Clark took another look at Lois, before taking a deep breath to meet his cousin. Chloe was trying to clean up the room before fifth period. She heard the heavy footsteps but didn't look up from what she was doing.

"Umm Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"It's me it's Clark."

Half rolling her eyes Chloe looked up she was shocked when she had to continue her gaze up another foot or so to Clark's face.

"Wow, you've grown!"

Clark nods approaching Chloe and picking her up in a bear hug. He put her down gently as she tried not to laugh uncontrollably.

"I think I just ran into Lois. She barely looked at me, too busy handing out papers to the inquiring minds."

Chloe nods smirking. "That's Lois."

Clark sighs dreamily. "Yeah."

She rolled her eyes again.. 'Some things don't change after all.'

"So, Clark what are you doing here?"

Clark shrugs holding up a yellow form.

"I just got finished signing up for classes next year. It seems I'm going to be a Crow…. Go Smallville." He said with geeky enthusiasm.

Chloe's face dropped. 'Oh Lois is going to love this.'

By seventh period Lois was counting the seconds on the clock. Her chemistry teacher was busy discussing next year's Physics class and what they would be covering. Lois was dreamily eyeing Lex as he joked around with the rest of the jocks.

She must have lost track of the time because the late bell was ringing and papers were flying outside of the classroom. Dragging her book bag off the ground Lois froze realizing she was in the room alone with Lex Lang. Trying to figure out how she was going to pass him without tripping over her own feet she was relieved when Lex got up first.

Startled that Lois was right behind him.

"Hey Lois, didn't realize you were there."

Lois caught what he was looking at a stack of college applications and on top a picture of him and his family. Lois sighed trying to smile through a frown.

'Figures, he never knows I'm here.'

"So what are your plans for the summer?"

He waits for her to walk with him Lois got closer preparing for the sickening feeling and the weakness of the knees to kick in but it didn't.

She took a deep breath matching his strides out of the classroom.

"Well I got a co-op position at the Smallville Gazette with Chloe so we'll be brewing coffee and making friends with the copier all summer."

Lex nods tucking the applications into his book, he noticed her watching him before chuckling.

"Yeah, MetU has offered me a football scholarship as long as I apply for early admission. But…"

"You're not sure if you want to major in football?"

He seemed surprised at her words and Lois blushed realizing how she must have sounded.

"Something like that. Although I can't rely on my aunt to put me through college and…"

They were interrupted by another football player who handed Lex his ring that he always wore. Lois winced as nausea began to overcome her and she began to sweat. Lex thanked his friend turning to Lois who had backed away from the two.

"Well I'll see you around then Lex."

He waved confused as Lois ran the opposite direction into the hallway that housed her locker. Running into Chloe who eyed her best friend oddly.

"What is it Lo?"

Lois looked at Chloe wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I finally figured out why I haven't been able to get near Lex these past few years."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Does it have anything to do with the way his hair is parted slightly to the left or that he makes you hate towels when he's walking from the bathroom to his room."

Lois stared at Chloe before shaking her head.

"No, his ring… never noticed it before Chloe the green stone."

Lois tilted her head closer whispering. "Kryptonite."

Chloe furrowed her brow feeling stupid for a second.

"Oh?"

Lois nods trying not to slam her locker before tossing a glance at Chloe.

"Some reporters we're going to be if we can't even put two and two together Chlo."

Chloe put her hand on Lois's shoulder as they approach Pete who was emptying out the last remnants of his locker.

"Well here's something that will cheer up Pete…"

Pete turned to the two girls while closing his locker.

"Cheer me up how?"

Chloe laughed as Lois narrowed her gaze already not liking where Chloe was going here.

"I ran into Clark this morning. It looks like you will be getting a dose of testosterone for your senior year Pete, because Clark is now a proud member of Smallville High aka Freakville High."

Lois hissed cursing the sky as she felt the sun renew any fatigue she was feeling from the kryptonite exposure.

"Kill me now."

Pete added a new stride in his step. They were slightly startled as a car approached the trio.

"Yeah my Dad is taking Clark and I out for ice cream to celebrate the first day of summer vacation but we'll be over tonight."

"We? Chlo!"

Chloe gives another sympathetic look before exchanging conspiring glances with Pete.

"This day just keeps getting more vivid." Lois huffed blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Chloe shrug ed before greeting her cousin and Dad.

"Mr. Sullivan can I get a ride with you guys?"

The man nods as Clark moved over letting Pete in. Chloe eyed Lois who waved them off.

"Meet at my house at six okay?"

Pete and Chloe agreed with a nod as Clark waves excitedly at Lois who did her best to ignore him.

Lois waits until she got to The Miller's farm before she super sped home. Slowing down with a slight jolt she surprised her father who was trying to fix the tractor yet again.

"Hey Dad!"

Jonathan slid out from under the large yellow machine with some grease on his cheek. Squinting in the sun he smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, give your old Dad a hand would you I can't get to the left side of the motor."

Lois complied picking up the left side of the tractor with ease as her Father nudged closer to the left.

"Thanks sweetie. So how does it feel to be a senior?"

Lois shrugs as Martha comes outside followed by Shelby with two lemonades shaking her head at her husband and daughter.

"You know, one of these days someone is going to catch you two doing that."

"Got it!"

Jonathan slid out from under the tractor wiping his hands on a rag before kissing Lois and then his wife. Taking a sip of lemonade Lois looked from her parents to Shelby who was begging for a good game of catch.

"Don't worry Mom I can hear if someone's coming from almost a mile away."

Martha smiles at her daughter giving her a kiss before walking back onto the porch.

"There's no arguing with you two."

Jonathan eyed his daughter with a smile before finishing his lemonade.

"Your Mother has a point you know. Your powers are getting stronger, and you won't be able to use them as often. Soon you'll be away at college some big shot reporter and…"

Lois wrinkled her nose at her Father putting her arm around him in a hug.

"You'll sell the back forty and retire happily while housing my many Pulitzers?"

Jonathan took a long look at his daughter laughing and kissing her on the forehead.

"I think you and I both know that you're destined for more than being a great reporter."

Lois looked at the bright sun, her eyes beaming before exchanging another smile with Jonathan.

"Sure Dad I'll save the world one article at a time."

Jonathan gave Lois a good squeeze.

"Let's start this baby up."

Lois nods as her father gets on the tractor starting it with ease.

"Lo you're on hay duty and your Mother asked for you to fix your bed that you broke again this morning."

Lois, embarrassed shrugs heading to the barn to do her chores.

As she climbs the stairs to the loft of the barn she smiles before taking in a deep breath of warm air. Bending down she looks through her telescope pointing it at Lex's house. She sees his aunt scurrying about the kitchen and Lex hunched over his applications nursing a Gatorade bottle.

With a heavy sigh Lois looks back down at the barn floor where there's a large pile of hay to be moved and stacked properly.

With a quirk of her brow she slips into super speed while Shelby looks on with interest. When she's done she pats her dog on the head before grabbing a pile of two by fours like with ease.

"I just have to make a few adjustments boy and then we'll have a catch okay?"

With that Shelby drops the ball from his mouth. He settles down next to his toy while keeping his puppy eyes on Lois.

"Mom!"

Lois sits on her newly repaired bed very satisfied with herself as Martha enters her bedroom.

"Oh sweetie I'm glad you fixed it."

Lois gives the bed a little bounce before crossing her arms in a satisfied manner.

"Yup I reinforced the feet with steel."

She lifts up the bed skirt while Martha looks on impressed.

"Honey have you figured out how to stop…?"

Lois takes a deep sigh breaking eye contact with her Mother.

"Floating?"

Martha nods with a sympathetic smile.

"No, but I've linked it to my dreams."

Martha caught with interest in her daughter's social life looks intrigued.

"Oh?"

Lois stands up hugging her Mom.

"Yes Mom, nothing gross or anything mainly pg rated."

"PG?"

Lois walks towards the doorway.

"Okay maybe PG13."

Martha rolls her eyes tossing her dish towel at Lois.

"You're bad."

With a conspiring grin Lois waits for her Mother as they descend the stairs together.

"Lo you have visitors!"

Martha and Lois head outside greeting Chloe and Pete. Clark is talking to Jonathan who seems very impressed with the young man.

"Clark?"

With a big smile Clark turns around, his thick brimmed glasses reflect the sun as he gives that 'Aw shucks' attitude.

"Hi Lois…"

He comes over for a hug but Lois just looks at his extended arms giving one of his hands a good shake.

He doesn't wince but smiles deeper. It's not that Lois was trying to hurt him but usually even her slightest gripe can bring tears to a man's eyes.

"Wow Clark you've certainly…." Martha pauses looking at Lois's face who's begging for her not to say something embarrassing.

"Ummm… grown."

Clark smiles pushing his glasses higher on the brim of his nose.

"Well thanks for that Mrs. Kent. And I was just telling Mr. Kent here that if you guys need any help this summer I can certainly pitch in."

Lois gives him a scowl before exchanging glances with a very amused Chloe.

"We have it covered here Clark."

Clark falters a bit. "Oh I'm sure you do I was just saying that if you need help with any of the demanding jobs since you're a…"

"A what Clark? A girl?"

Lois stiffens as Clark looks on embarrassed.

"Oh no Lois, since you're going to be working at the Gazette this summer."

Jonathan smiles putting his arm around Clark.

"Don't worry Clark, Lois will be doing her chores and interning at the Gazette we can manage. But I do appreciate the offer and if we need any help we know who to call."

Lois crosses her arms across her chest rolling her eyes.

"Well you kids have fun. I'll get some lemonade and sandwiches ready. I'm guessing you want popcorn?"

Lois nods at her mother while Jonathan holds her hand into the kitchen.

She watches her parents walk away before turning into the 6 4" plaid wall standing in front of her. He stops her in her tracks.

"Gee Clark personal space."

Chloe and Pete stifle a laugh as Lois looks oddly at Clark's nose.

"I think you have something here."

She scratches her own nose while staring at his. He tries to wipe whatever it is embarrassed.

Walking away Clark watches her; a little annoyed but definitely intrigued. Chloe laughs waiting for Clark.

"Come on cuz, let's go."

They follow Lois into the barn heading up to the loft. As they all sit down on the couches Lois looks at a fidgety Clark. His oversized frame seems to encompass the whole cushion of the couch.

"So why are you moving to Smallville Clark?"

Nervous Clark looks to Chloe who's no help before returning Lois's stare.

"Well my Dad.."

"The General."

Clark nods smiling hoping that Lois's good memory might have more to do with him than her reporter instincts.

"Right, well he's being deployed this summer so…"

Lois felt stung by his words, she sat back in her chair ejecting herself out of reporter mode.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No it's okay Lois, you can take the reporter out of the bullpen but not the bullpen out of the reporter."

He smiled and it warmed Lois's heart, she shook her head looking at Pete who's eye brows were well raised shaming Lois.

Chloe cleared her throat hoping to ease the tension.

"Well I think a good change of subject is in order."

She looks to Clark beaming.

"Well I for one am more than happy that you will be spending the summer and senior year here in Smallville Clark. Right guys?"

Pete nods. "Yeah we can shoot some hoops again." He throws a ghost free-throw nodding at Clark.

Who smiles at Pete before they look to Lois who seems lost in thought. Chloe kicks her toe.

"Lois?"

She wakes from her day dream smiling.

"Absolutely yes, it'll be great Clark."

But Lois was looking through the barn wall watching as Lex Lang walked across his lawn and was making his way over to her house.

"Uhh maybe we should go see if my Dad's set up the projector yet. Grab some snacks.?"

Clark enthused stands up joining Lois as they descend down the stairs. Lois practically runs out of the barn. Outside they run into Lex.

"Hey guys… I was just coming over to see if Mr. Kent needed any help this summer around the farm?"

Clark perks up pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Oh we could always use the help Lex I'm sure he…"

"Oh Lois, I thought your Dad said that he had it covered?"

Lois rolls her eyes turning to give Clark a deathly stare. Lex looks over at the tall Clark.

"Clark Lane? Is that you?"

Clark smiles nodding as the two exchange hand shakes.

"Long time no see. Wow you've gotten…"

"Tall we know." Lois was obviously annoyed by the male camaraderie between Lex and Clark. Her arms were crossed over her chest, as her father noticing the group forming outside comes out with the projector.

Both boys rush over to help Mr. Kent with the device with Lois not far behind.

"Thanks Dad."

Jonathan just smiles as they take all the equipment out of his hands setting it up in front of the barn.

"So you guys are watching a movie out here?"

Lois perks up with a smile.

"Yeah it's a tradition we figure one last hurrah."

She winces at her own words mouthing 'hurrah' as Clark stifles a laugh.

Chloe was busy noticing Lois wasn't at all herself around Lex, her usual quick one liner and bail was replaced by awkward and flirty. She looked for the ring on Lex's finger and noticing it was missing. With a knowing smile she approaches the trio.

"So Lex I noticed you're missing your ring."

Lex looked taken back by the petite blond.

"Yeah, wow nothing gets past you."

Clark nods at Chloe.

"She's got that reporter's eye."

Lois looks hurt as she stares at Clark then back at Chloe.

"I just felt it was time to let it go."

Lois let her head fall, Lex's parents died in the meteor shower that brought her to Smallville. The ring was a present his aunt Nell gave him when he was 13. It was made from the meteor rock that came with Lois's ship.

Clark looked at Lois noting her somber mood; with a half smile he tried to change the subject.

"Well you're more than welcome to watch movies with us."

Lois perked up hopeful, while Lex looked grateful for the invitation.

"Oh I'd love to but I've been invited to Lana Luthor's party tonight. I already said I would go so."

Lois made a face, one which couldn't hide her distain.

"Lana?"

Lex nods noting Lois's change in mood.

"Yeah you guys used to be friends right?'

Lois rolls her eyes as Chloe and Pete try to intervene.

"Yeah we all did, I would just watch out for Lana. Her boyfriends don't always seem to.."

"Make it out of the relationship alive?"

Lois asks sarcastically to Chloe who tries not to laugh but nods instead.

"Sure."

Lex smiles backing away from the two girls. Pete puts his hand on Lex's shoulder smiling.

"Just watch out for that one."

With a nod and a wave Lex is on his way back to his house as Clark looks on at a seething Lois.

"Wow, last time I was here you and Lana Luthor were friends."

Lois scowls trying not to set something on fire.

"Yeah well that bald witch just couldn't let…"

Chloe coughs trying to interrupt Lois.

"She's just not a good person Clark."

With that they head into the kitchen looking for snacks.

As the credits roll after the first movie 'No Where to Run' Lois sighs as Pete takes a large handful of popcorn.

"That was by far one of the best and most underrated Van Damme movies ever."

Clark nods taking a sip of his soda.

Lois smiles to herself taking a deep breath she can hear tires screeching and someone screaming for help. She perks up noticing no-one else can hear it.

Using her super hearing she pinpoints where it is looking to her friends.

"Pee break be back in a minute."

Chloe notices her friends change and raises her eyebrows in question.

"I'll be right back."

She heads to the opposite side of the barn before super speeding to where she heard the noise.

With a jolt Clark stands up too.

"You know what I have to go too I'll be right back."

This time both Pete and Chloe exchange worried glances.

"Can't you wait Clark?"

Nervously Clark shakes his head.

"No there's two bathrooms right? I'll just use the one upstairs."

With that Clark is gone leaving Chloe and Pete to ponder what just happened.

"You don't think that?"

"What Lois and Clark?"

Chloe looks at Pete with one eyebrow quirked.

"No….nah….noo."

Pete takes another mouthful of popcorn while Chloe continues to stew over her best friend and Clark possibly liking each other.

"Their names do sound good together, right?"

Pete swallows his popcorn weighing the question.

Meanwhile Lois has found the source of the screaming and tires screeching. A very inebriated Lana Luthor, is weaving in and out of traffic just avoiding hitting the other cars.

Lois is clad in blue leather pants, a red jacket and a yellow top underneath complete with red high heeled boots. Chloe had picked out the number for her when she told her she had powers earlier that year. First she was taken back but then Chloe got excited, insisting Lois needed an alternate persona so she could use her powers. The Smallville Gazette called her Supergirl and Chloe covered her adventures in the Torch. Her parents weren't thrilled with the outfit choice, her Dad took comfort that no skin was showing.

She pulls her hood over her head leaving a shadow over her eyes.

Within an instant Lois super speeds over to the car but is startled as another blurr catches up to her. Except this blur is in the air.

A red, blue and yellow figure grabs the bottom of Lana's car flying it out of the street and into a parking lot. Lois follows fuming but also intrigued.

It's obvious that Lana hasn't the sense to release her foot from the gas as the wheels continue to spin out of control. Lois smiles at the figure who is standing in the parking lot holding the car above his head trying to figure out what to do next.

"Mam, could you please take your foot off the gas?"

With a laugh Lois walks over to the figure, hands on her hips she asks.

"You need some help?"

The figure looks over at Lois stunned by her outfit, Lois smiles at his baby blues.

He's very handsome; his hair is slicked back with a small curl down the center. He's wearing a hooded sweatshirt that has obviously fallen down due to his situation. His blue jeans and yellow T-Shirt underneath is cute.

He can't reply as the car's engine continues to roar while the very drunk Lana continues in her drunken stupor.

"Well since you're the one who can fly I guess I'll take that?"

She walks over to car grabbing it from him he lets go amazed and with a nod, floats to the driver's side of the door opening it with ease.

"Ms. I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle."

Lois rolls her eyes as she shifts the car above her head slightly, annoyed at how long this guy's taking.

She sighs when the engine cuts and he floats down carrying a subdued Lana Luthor.

"Well I'm not surprised."

He smiles before looking back her Lois trying to figure out what to do with her. Lois shrugs.

"I say let's bring her car keys home and leave her in her car let her sleep it off."

With a laugh he nods putting her back into the car and taking out the car keys.

"I'm guessing you know where she lives?"

Lois nods looking at the handsome figure.

"Who are you?"

He tosses her the keys, hard and fast Lois catches them with no problem.

"I'm…. a friend?"

Lois smirks looking down at his red Nikes and up to his little curl as he pulls the hood back over his head.

"Who are you?"

Lois shrugs.

"I don't know I haven't decided yet."

He looks up at the sky as if he's late for something.

"Well I'll see you around. With that he jumps up into the air taking off. Lois rolls her eyes.

"Great, now I've got some Superboy flying around here."

She super speeds back to the barn to hear Chloe and Pete bickering.

"Why do girls always have to do that?'

"Do what?"

Lois sits down joining the conversation.

Chloe smiles as she peels the twizzler Pete looks deflated.

"Tell her."

Chloe smiles shaking her head, as Lois takes a sip of her soda.

"Chloe thinks Lois Lane has a nice ring to it."

Lois spits out her soda as Clark joins them.

"What did I miss?"

She gives both her friends the death glare before shaking her head.

"Nothing just old previews let's watch the movie."

With a nod they all focus on the projected screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Superboy revealed**

"So he could fly?"

Lois nods while pouring herself some coffee. Her parents don't even stop her as they exchange worried glances. She takes a sip without adding any cream or sugar noting their silent conversation.

"What?"

Jonathan looks at his daughter before nodding to his wife.

"Are you sure honey?"

Lois nods again finishing the cup.

"Yes, he had my strength and speed and he could fly."

Martha sits down next to her daughter her heart is racing.

"I don't get it though Jor-El said I was the last daughter of Krypton."

She looks to her Dad for an answer.

"Maybe you should ask him, next time you see him."

Lois quirks an eyebrow at her Father, it's a simple answer but she laughs at it anyways."

"Sure Dad I'll just walk up to this Superboy and say, 'Are you from Krypton?' Great that won't be awkward."

Martha smiles putting her arm around Lois's shoulders.

"Maybe it's awkward for Supergirl but it's right down Lois Kent's alley."

Lois grins at the thought.

"So they were weird about it then?"

Chloe asked as she sat down joining Lois with an extra large Latte in their usual corner table.

"Really weird, like the way they are right after they've bought the Christmas presents weird."

Chloe takes a sip of her coffee thinking while Lois mirrors her.

"So you think they know something? About this…Superboy?"

Chloe smiles as she looks at the Smallville Gazette. There's a picture of Lana Luthor standing outside of an AA meeting crediting Superboy for saving her life. A detailed sketch is next to her picture with the caption 'Who is this Superboy?'

"I don't know, but it's weird."

"What's weird?"

Pete and Clark approach the table both with sweaty grins on their faces.

"Ew guys go take a shower."

Pete laughs grabbing a nearby chair for himself and Clark.

"We're here for smoothies and then we have another game."

Lois looks at Clark whose glasses are held to his head by a sports band. Making him look even dorkier. She smiles though at his arms, sweaty and bulging. Shuddering at the thought of him being sexy she glances at Chloe who looks confused.

Clark takes the paper out of Chloe's hand smiling at the article.

"So you guys have Superboy here too?"

The three look at Clark oddly.

"You've heard of him before?"

He nods, "Yeah, haven't you ever taken a look at the International press?"

All three shrug before Clark laughs to himself.

"There's been sightings of Superboy all over the world for almost a year now."

Clark smiles widely looking at Lois whose heart flutters for a moment as a retreating thought passes by. She shakes her head, 'Can't be Lois you're imagining it.'

The waitress comes over to the table handing the boys their smoothies, with the delivery they leave heading back to the gym.

When they're finally out of the Talon, Lois leans over to Chloe.

"What do we really know about Clark?"

Chloe makes a face at her friend before glancing where Clark was sitting.

"Lo you don't think that he?"

Lois raises her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Well, he shows up the same time as Superboy, hello Sullivan."

Chloe takes another sip of her coffee almost finishing it before answering Lois.

"He was born in Metropolis, came to live here for two years when his Mom got sick. After she died his Dad starting dragging him and Lucy across the world."

Lois sat back in her chair deflated tapping the top of her coffee container thinking.

"Lo, I gave him the Chicken Pox, our Mothers were pregnant at the same time. There is absolutely nothing Kryptonian about him."

"Yeah okay."

Chloe wasn't buying it, she narrowed her eyes at Lois.

"What are you thinking, Krypto freak?"

Lois shrugged, "Maybe."

Chloe shook her head again, "Impossible he wasn't even in the country when the meteor hit, they were in Germany that year."

Lois nods finishing her coffee.

"Uh oh."

She looks at Chloe before swallowing the large gulp.

"I know that look, that's the look of my star reporter, Lois!"

Lois smirks shrugging.

"So it must be weird having Supergirl around huh?"

Clark asked while taking a shot, he missed but didn't seem to care as Pete gets the rebound.

"Not really, in Smallville weird would be normal. Besides before Supergirl arrived things around here wasn't always peaches and cream."

"But now?"

Clark asked rebounding Pete's shot.

"Now, it's good."

Clark smiles faking him out and taking a 3 pointer he makes it gloating a little to Pete. Who shakes his head as they go for a sip of their smoothies.

"So Lois and Lex huh?"

Pete shrugs rubbing his temple as a brain freeze attacks.

"Not really I mean, there's been a dance between the two but…"

He drops the conversation running to get the ball that's in the corner of the gym.

"Did we have to super speed here Lois?"

Lois puts her friend down outside of her house.

"I don't like to wait if I don't have to."

They enter Chloe's house and head right for her room.

"Dad I'm home, Clark's still at the gym we're just checking something upstairs."

"Alright honey." Mr. Sullivan's voice drifts from the rec room as the two girls climb the stairs to Chloe's room.

"Okay it says he was last seen in Tokyo, then Salt Lake City for that earth quake thing, and Rome to help out with the train disaster."

Lois leans over Chloe's shoulder to scroll down the pages of results.

"So where was Clark on these dates?"

Chloe squints at Lois before shaking her head.

"He was in Germany for Christmas."

Lois's face brightens as she points to the date for the Tokyo sighting.

"He could have easily made that."

"He's not a jumbo jet."

Lois puts her hands up in the air concentrating hard on the feeling of floating. She thought of Lex coming out of the shower, her usual dream. She started to float, then a picture of Clark came into her head and she dropped to the floor fast and hard.

"Wow you're getting better at that."

Lois nods, "Exactly take that and how fast I can run and that's how fast I should be able to…"

"To fly Lo?"

She nods, "Right, so Germany to Tokyo not a problem."

"Okay and he was in Virginia at the time of the Salt Lake City sighting."

Chloe closed her laptop and began pacing the room back and forth.

"My cousin could be Superboy?"

Lois nods with a smile. "Well you're best friend is Supergirl."

Chloe smiles before collapsing on her bed.

Lois follows sitting next to her.

"We have to test him Chloe."

She looks up at her best friend who seems determined.

"Test him Lo?"

Lois smiles already a plan forming.

"This is so wrong."

Chloe says as she guards the doorway to the guest room. Lois is searching through Clark's clothes. She makes a face at a pair of white underwear before moving on to the next drawer.

"Look he wore blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a big red hoodie and these really nice red Nikes."

Chloe smiles throwing her hands up in the air.

"That's not going to be hard to find Lo!"

Lois shakes her head as she goes looking under his bed.

"So this Superboy went for Supergirl's look huh?"

Lois poked her head above the bed.

"You mean totally stole it from her!"

Chloe leans on the door frame smiling as her friend stands up brushing the lint from her jeans.

"Nothing."

"It's alright Clark we'll get them next time."

Pete smiles at his friend as they leave the gym tired and recently showered. A petite brunette carrying way too many bags doesn't look as she begins crossing the street.

"Pete!"

Clark dashes out pulling the girl back right as a car's brakes screech.

"Are you okay Miss?"

Pete joins the two as Lana Luthor looks up at Clark disappointed but also intrigued.

"Yes, wow thank you and you are?"

She holds out her hand waiting for him to kiss it. Clark just grabs it shaking it to her dismay.

"I'm Clark Lane, I just moved here."  
Lana smiles. "Oh well please let me take you out to lunch, to repay you."

Pete clears his throat interrupting the two. Lana looks to him her eyes are glazed at the prospect of Clark.

"Both of you of course."

Clark smiles sheepishly shrugging to Pete as they take Lana's bags and follow her into the nearby restaurant.

"This isn't going to work Lois."

Lois was standing at the ledge of the dam smiling at the long way down before rolling her eyes at Chloe who is shaking her head.

"Of course it will, it worked on me."

Chloe smiles at the memory uncrossing her arms before peeking over the ledge.

"And if he doesn't come?"

"Then Supergirl will of course."

Chloe shrugs at the thought taking a step closer to the ledge. She grabs Lois's hands as her friend lifts her off the ground and over the ledge of the slope.

"Okay now let's scream!"

The two girls begin screaming for help.

"Do you hear that Pete?"

Clark interrupts one of Lana's stories about her summers in Cabo.

"Hear what?"

Clark smiles hearing the screaming again.

"You know what I think that Gatorade got to me I'm just going to be a minute."

Clark excuses himself taking a back entrance out of the restaurant. Pete smiles at a frowning Lana.

"He did drink a lot."

Lana rolls her eyes taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't think you're yelling loud enough Chloe."

"Well excuse me but you can burst glass with a whisper why don't you give that sonic voice a workout?"

Lois gives Chloe a glare as they spy a floating figure smiling above them.

"You ladies need help?"

Superboy smiles as he scoops up Chloe, he gets about three inches when he sees that Lois hasn't let go of her hands.

"I have her L..Miss."

Lois smiles letting go of Chloe's hands, she gives her friend the eye as Chloe pretends to have fainted.

Awkwardly Superboy lays Chloe on the ground. Both he and Lois scan Chloe just in case.

"She's fine." They say at the same time looking into each other's eyes before blushing and looking away.

"I think she just passed out.. Miss?"

"Lois, Lois Kent."

She puts her hand out shaking it.

"Well if everything seems to be alright then I…"

"Oh no wait… um, I'm a reporter for the Smallville Gazette."

Superboy crosses his arms smirking at Lois.

"Oh?"

Lois nods, "Well I sorta will be this summer. And I was just wondering are you from Krypton like Supergirl?"

Chloe opens one eye staring at Lois before smirking and closing it again. With a smile Chloe remembers the exclusive she got of Supergirl being from Krypton. Of course Lois insisted they share the byline.

He shakes his head preparing to take off in the air. Lois grabs his arm first trying to seduce him, leans in closer.

"Just answer this one question then."

Superboy can't breath he can feel his heart putter as he swallows hard nodding at her.

"Sure Miss Kent."

Lois smiles, she's got him.

"How did you get your powers?"

Superboy shrugs, "I don't know one day I was normal and the next day I couldn't be harmed, lasers were shooting out of my eyes and I could fly."

She nods smiling. "But you're human?"

He smiles, "Sure am."

Chloe starts to wake up, Superboy gives a nod her way.

"Take better care of your friend Miss Kent."

With that he takes off into the air as she helps Chloe up.

"You saw that right?"

Chloe nods, "Yeah I mean, it looks like Clark, couldn't see his face and the voice was different but…"

Lois looks to the sky using her super vision she sees where Superboy is as he turns a corner out of her sight.

"So I graduated with a business degree and I've been working for my father ever since."

Pete sighs as Lana waves for the waiter. Clark joins them excusing himself for taking so long.

Just as he sits down his cell phone rings.

"Excuse me, Chloe?"

"Yeah hey Clark where are you?"

Lois shakes her head using her super hearing to eaves drop on the conversation.

"Well we're having lunch."

Lois tilts her head as she hears a familiar and annoying voice complain. She mouths the word Lana to Chloe, standing very close to her friend.

"Clark, are you with Lana?"

He squirms a little in his seat smiling at the waiter who walks away embarrassed.

"We're just having lunch, I'll see you back at home okay?"

With that he hangs up the phone leaving the girls speechless.

"You tested Superboy?"

Lois sat at the dinner table after telling her parents the story, Jonathan looks disappointed as he exchanges one of those pregnant glances with his wife.

"You guys keep doing that what is it you're not telling me?"

Martha smiles at Lois before setting her fork down.

"When you were a little girl you had this friend."

Martha began, taking comfort in her smiling husband.

"You were inseparable, best friends. Then this one day, it was late in the afternoon you two were climbing the old Oak tree."

"The one in the back 40?"

Jonathan nods.

"You climbed down when you heard a storm was coming but he got scared."

Lois struggles to remember what happened.

"I went back up to help him down."

Martha nods, "Lightening struck that tree with both of you in it. You were thrown thirty feet, but you never let go of his hand."

"So you think that boy is… Superboy?"

Her parents exchange another glance before looking back at Lois.

"That boy was Clark Lane, Lo."

She nods, "I knew it."

"I've never been able to cut down that tree, it was singed a little bit but since that day it just keeps growing never a scratch on it."

"So you think the lightening transferred my powers to Clark?"

Martha puts her hand on Lois's shoulder.

"Both of you were thrown from that tree and neither one had a scratch on you. I was hoping for the best but since Superboy has shown up the same time as Clark it seems…"

"I guess if I get my powers from the sun, then lightening could have some affect on me."

"It's a beautiful night."

Lois smiles as Lex sits next to her on the big rock that separates their properties. She squirms a little but settles down as a shooting star grazes the sky.

"Oh make a wish."

Lex smiles as she closes her eyes thinking of a wish.

"So I think this is the first time in what four years we've actually hung out?"

Lois opens her eyes shrugging.

"You call this hanging out?"

Lex laughs. Lois hears in the distance an alarm, she stands up quickly.

"I just forgot I left Chloe hanging online… I'll talk to you later Lex."

"Okay, yeah later."

He watches her go intrigued, smiling at her retreating form.

As Lois approaches the barn she runs into a surprised Clark.

"Clark!" He fidgets as she looks around waiting for more people to pop out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um… came to um."

They both shift as their super hearing picks up the sound of a drill.

Awkwardly they both mumble trying to come up with an excuse to get away from each other.

"I was going for a walk."

Lois nods itching to leave.

"Well that's great me too, see ya later."

They separate super speeding in opposite directions.

"Did you hear something Bruno?"

The guy who was drilling a hole into one of the safes shrugs as he continues drilling.

"Isn't it a little cliché to continue to drill into the safe after the alarm has gone off boys?"

She grabs both their jackets as one of the men starts firing his .22 at her. She smiles looking at him.

"Uh, hello what part of Supergirl don't you get?"

"She is famous you know."

Superboy with a smile emerges from the shadows as he crushes the gun before picking the perp off the ground.

"I believe some men in blue are waiting to take you away boys."

She rolls her eyes at him as they drag the guys down the hall to the awaiting police officers.

"I could have handled this myself Superboy."

"I'm sure you could."

He smirks as they open the doors to camera flashes and surrounding squad cars.

"But you can't fly?"

Superboy asks as he floats atop of the Smallville library smiling at Supergirl whose feet swing back and forth off the roof.

"Not like you can."

He nods rising a little higher in the air he puts out his hand.

"I could teach you."

She raises an eyebrow, "I think I can manage on my own."

Supergirl looks him up and down. "You certainly did."

He laughs still holding out his hand.

"It was trial by error, I kept jumping off the roof of this hangar…"

She looks up as he catches himself.

"Please."

She takes his hand and they begin floating higher in the sky.

"It helps to use a memory, one that gives you the feeling of weightlessness."

Supergirl nods getting lost in his blue eyes as he smiles.

"Wanna try?"

She shakes her head but he extends his arms anyway.

"Just focus."

They lock eyes as he slowly moves his hands away from hers, she's floating slightly.

With a jolt she begins to fall a little and he catches her by the waist smiling.

Supergirl blushes as he moves his hands higher.

"Sorry I'll take you down now."

As they descend back to the ground Supergirl is still trying to steady her heart.

"You didn't do that bad."

She smiles looking down trying not to blush.

"Well I guess you're not that bad of a teacher."

'Am I really flirting with Clark, he does look cute without the glasses.'

"So I'll see you around then?"

She puts her hands on her hips making him smile widely.

"Yeah about that, this town isn't really big enough for the both of us so…"

He nods, "You want me to stop helping you?"

She scoffs at him, "Helping me? Please, I had that situation completely under control."

He shrugs, "Okay I get it, Smallville is your town, but if you need my help."

"I'm sure you'll be there, got it."

He smiles confidently before taking off into the sky.

"And you're sure it's Clark?"

Lois looked at Chloe who just asked the same question at least twelve times in the last twenty minutes. They were looking for Clark and Lana. Chloe let it slip that Lana had roped Clark into a date yesterday.

As they pass by a fancy French restaurant Lois backs up noticing the two ordering their meals at a table near the window.

"That bald bimbo."

The two press their faces up against the glass, Lois uses her super hearing to catch the conversation.

"So I decided I couldn't possibly wait four years for my degree so I got it in two."

Clark nods feigning interest as he sips some water.

Seething she looks to Chloe who gives her a half smile and a shrug.

"We tried to warn him."

They begin walking away from the window and into the alley.

"You know how Lana is, if she even gets a whiff that Clark has a secret she's going to be impossible to shake."

They head into the talon running into Lex.

"Hey ladies."

Chloe smiles as Lois nods, she's still frustrated over Clark. It seems her crush on Lex has dwindled over the past few days.

Chloe eyes the front counter and seizes the opportunity to give the two some alone time.

"I'm just going to place our order Lo."

Lois nods as Lex smiles widely.

"So Lois, I was thinking if you weren't busy maybe you'd want to go out with me tonight?"

She was lost in thought not even focused on him. Her super hearing was in full gear catching bits of the conversation two blocks down in the French Restaurant.

"Um, yeah sure."

Lex smiles, "Great, so I'll pick you up tonight at eight then?"

She nods, "Okay so later."

He leaves looking confused. Lex wasn't used to girls ignoring him. But to him Lois was an Enigma and finally this year he was able to get within 3 feet of her for more than twenty seconds.

"He asked you out?"

Lois nods as she takes a sip of her double espresso still trying to focus on the date two blocks away.

"Eww."

"What?"

"She's trying to ask him out again."

Chloe sighs waiting for her friend to snap out of it.

"Hello earth to Lo! You've been obsessing over Lex for years and he just asked you out."

"Hmm?"

Lois shakes her head trying to refocus her hearing to Chloe.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I do like Lex it's just."

"You have Superboy on the brain?"

Lois makes a face, "No, I mean come on it's Clark. I just don't want to see him get involved with her. If she finds out about his powers, she could link it to me and it's last year all over again."

Chloe nods as Lois takes another sip of her coffee.

"They've left."

The two girls get up running out of the Talon on the street looking for a sign of Clark or Lana.

Lois uses her X-ray vision spotting them in the parking lot.

"Come on I found them."

She super speeds leaving Chloe to run after her.

"I hate when she does that."

"Hey guys."

Lana looks perturbed she was about to try and kiss Clark. Now Lois is closing in on them with a wide grin. Clark smiles happy to see her.

"Hey Lois."

Lana looks over at Clark and then to her.

"Oh so you know each other?"

He moves away from Lana slightly closer to Lois.

"Yeah we're old pals. Lana, is that a new wig?"

Lana touches her hair tucking a strand behind her ear embarrassed.

"Well I'll give you a call Clark I had a great time, Lois." The two women exchange deathly glares as Lana gets into her car.

As she pulls away Clark waves goodbye just as Chloe out of breath catches up to them.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, just Lois being mean to my date."

They begin walking to the sidewalk while Lois looks back as Lana pulls out into the street.

"Why are you even dating her Clark?"

He looks to Chloe who avoids eye contact before answering her question.

"I'm not dating her Lois it was just a thank you lunch date."

"A thank you for what?"

Chloe watched as the two oblivious to everyone around them continued their conversation.

"Well I sort of helped her from getting run over."

She gave Chloe a 'I told you so' look before scowling back at Lana.

"That's how she operates just be careful of Miss Luthor."

"Oh speaking of date Lo what are you going to wear tonight?"

Now it was Clark's turn to be jealous.

"Wait you have a date?"

Chloe smiles nodding.

"Yeah Lex asked her out tonight."

Clark stops in his tracks watching as the two women keep walking.

"See ya later cuz."

Chloe waves goodbye as Clark watches them walk away.

"She's going out with Lex Lang?"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

"She wants him Chloe I could see it in her eyes, Clark Lane and Lana."

Chloe sat on Lois's bed as Lois changed into her clothes for her date with Lex.

She opens the door super speeding to the full length mirror, her posters on the wall flap up with the burst of air.

"Okay but she's not Clark's type."

Lois looks at Chloe while clipping earrings to her ears. Another annoyance at being Kryptonian she had to wear clip on earrings.

Lois's heart beats a little faster as she takes a deep breath.

"Who cares what his type is Chlo? He's a breathing, warm blooded male and she's digging her claws in deeper and deeper."

Chloe sighs tucking her feet under her.

"So are you worried that he's going to fall for her? Or are you worried about her finding out he's Superboy?"

Lois took a deep breath before turning to Chloe.

"Both."

Chloe nods grabbing a teddy bear laying on the bed.

"So why aren't we confronting Clark about the whole Super thing again?"

Lois finds her shoe under her bed using her x-ray vision. She picks up the bed in the air; leaving Chloe laying atop while she completes the pair. Chloe isn't phased as if her friend does this often.

Placing the bed back down gently Lois answers.

"If I tell Clark I know who he is, then he's going to want to know how I know."

Chloe nods, "And that would be bad because?"

Lois checks to make sure she looks decent before answering her friend.

"Because being Kryptonian is a lot different than just being human with super powers. I'm the one who's going to be experimented on as some freak, they'll idolize him."

The doorbell rings and Chloe jumps up excited for Lois.

"You nervous?"

Lois fidgets with her hair.

"I am now." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's just a little Crush **

"She wants him Chloe I could see it in her eyes. Eww can you imagine Clark and Lana."

Something cracking and shattering could be heard from behind the closed bathroom door as Lois sighed.

"Sorry I just broke the window."

Chloe was sitting on Lois's bed thinking.

She opens the door super speeding to the full length mirror, her posters on the wall flap up with the burst of air.

"Okay but she's not Clark's type."

Lois looks at Chloe while clipping earrings to her ears. Another annoyance at being Kryptonian, clip on earrings.

Lois's heart beats a little faster as she takes a deep breath.

"Who cares what his type is Chlo? He's a breathing, warm blooded male and she's digging her claws in deeper and deeper."

Chloe sighs tucking her feet under her.

"So are you worried that he's going to fall for her? Or are you worried about her finding out he's Superboy?"

Lois took a deep breath before turning to Chloe.

"Both."

Chloe nods grabbing a teddy bear laying on the bed.

"So why aren't we confronting Clark about the whole Super thing again?"

Lois finds her shoe under her bed using her x-ray vision. She picks up the bed in the air; leaving Chloe laying atop while she completes the pair. Chloe isn't phased as if her friend does this often.

Placing the bed back down gently Lois answers.

"If I tell Clark I know who he is, then he's going to want to know how I know."

Chloe nods, "And that would be bad because?"

Lois checks to make sure she looks decent before answering her friend.

"Because being Kryptonian is a lot different than just being human with super powers. I'm the one who's going to be experimented on as some freak, they'll idolize him."

She leans over putting on the left shoe.

"I can see it now, he'll have his own TV show, Superboy dolls, women will line up to kiss him."

Angry a burst of red heat shoots from Lois's eyes igniting her trash can.

"Lois!"

She super speeds over to the can blowing it out with a deep breath.

"Sorry."

The doorbell rings and Chloe jumps up excited for Lois.

"You nervous?"

She fidgets with her hair.

"I am now."

"Well I'm glad you said yes, I was a little nervous for a while."

Lois catches the blue and red blur whiz across the rooftops again. She smiles before looking at Lex.

"Oh, well don't be, this was fun Lex I'm glad we're finally going to be friends."

Lex tilts his head a little as Lois looks up seeing Superboy jump to the next roof.

"Right friends, well did you like the movie?"

She nods, "It was pretty good, and I loved the part where Carriglio couldn't defuse the bomb so they jumped out just as it went off."

Lois laughs as Lex looks on surprised.

"Really you liked that part?"

Superboy hovers over them his super hearing tuned into their conversation.

"So you wanna grab coffee or?"

It was the magic word as Lois perks up with the mention of caffeine; she follows Lex into the Talon. 

Lois groans as she hears Lana's voice in the back of the Talon she's talking to the manager.

"Here I'll go get us some coffee what would you like?"

"She usually goes for anything, black no sugar, no cream."

Lex smiles as Clark approaches their table. Lois rolls her eyes as Lana squeals.

"Clark!"

A now red headed Lana comes bouncing out from behind the counter smiling at Clark who's turning all shades of red.

"I'll go get that coffee."

Lex leaves awkward as Lana twirls her red hair.

"Do you like it Clark?"

She asks so hopeful.

"Well yeah, um kinda."

Clark shrugs unable to tell a lie he looks to Lois who pretends not to be listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well I'm into brunettes." Clark glances at Lois who smirks caught looking, she laughs.

"Don't worry Clark she has a whole room filled with different colored wigs I'm sure one will appeal to you."

Lana turns red fuming at Lois.

"Well this is my natural hair color, it just came in today from Paris."

Clark tries to soften the blow.

"It's very pretty Lana."

Upset she scowls her way to the back of the Talon to her office.

"That was nice Lois."

She shrugs as Clark takes a seat next to her, just as Lex appears holding three cups.

"Clark I got you something I hope you don't mind?"

Lex smiles handing Clark his coffee which is in a to-go container. He raises it before getting up from the table.

"I'll just leave you two alone then."

Lex nods shaking Clark's hand as Lois waves goodbye. After Clark leaves Lex shakes his hand.

"Clark's still got that killer handshake."

Lois grins wrinkling her nose a bit.

'You're on a date with Lex and all you can think about is Clark? Good one Lois.'

"So tell me again why we've never hung out?"

"Lois is that you?"

"I'm home."

Jonathan and Martha emerge from the kitchen, delaying a game of checkers.

"Come on in here and talk to us honey."

Lois enters the kitchen sitting on a stool; she begins to aimlessly eat the chocolate covered raisins.

"So how did it go?"

Lois was lost in thought. 'How can I like Clark, he's…Clark."

"Lo?"

"Hmm? Oh it was fine."

Her parents exchange worried glances.

"Well I thought you really liked Lex?"

Lois gave her dad a scowl before an accusatory glance at her Mom.

"Dad!"

He shrugs putting up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I know, I know no talking about boys with my teenage daughter. Martha.."

He kisses them both before looking over at Shelby.

"Come on boy this is women talk."

Shelby whines before following Jonathan up the stairs.

"So Lo? How was your date?"

She pushes Lois's hair out of her eyes which always was a great comfort.

"It was okay."

Martha nods cutting Lois a piece of chocolate pie. She smiles while taking a bite as her Mom watches her.

"So what wasn't it then Lo?"

She shrugs, "It wasn't magical, I dropped the F bomb too."

"The F bomb?"

Pete asked as he made a lay-up before looking at Lex who rebounded the ball.

"Can you believe it first time a girl ever called me a friend."

Shaking his head Pete looks to Clark who can't contain a smile.

"That's harsh man."

Lex dribbles the ball as Clark guards him. He tries to fake him out but Clark blocks his shot, frustrated he tries to foul Clark but makes no impact.

"That's twenty-one."

Pete high fives Clark as the guys walk to the sidelines getting their drinks.

"I don't understand her, you're friends with Lois I always got the feeling that she liked me."

Clark squeezed all the water out of his container gaining an odd stare from the other guys.

"Sorry."

Lex shakes his head looking for Pete's answer.

"Don't ask me what she's thinking."

Lex shrugs taking another long sip of his water.

"You don't think she has a thing for that Superboy do you? She did mention him a couple times."

Clark can't contain his goofy grin as he looks to Pete for the answer.

"Well she has talked about him, but it's Lois you can't tell if it's a story brewing or general interest."

As they head to the showers it's apparent that Clark has a new bounce to his step.

"So what does your Mom make of it?"

Lois turns on her back with a sigh she's floating off the bed slightly trying to practice.

"She thinks I might be growing up getting over the whole boy next door thing."

"Okay so what do you think?"

Lois rolls over looking at Chloe's computer.

"We're not using that are we?"

Chloe turns to the page layout for the Torch.

"I got Joe over at the Gazette's permission to use it."

Lois makes a face.

"We'll just get Pete to take a picture of Superboy shouldn't be too hard."

Chloe looks at her best friend who's still floating, she eyes her watch and smiles as the alarm goes off. Slowly Lois settles back down on the bed.

"Fifteen minutes Lo, you're getting good at that."

She winks at Chloe before sitting up and putting on her sneakers.

"Thanks because Supergirl is meeting Superboy for flying lessons tonight."

Chloe smirks, "Oh she is and does Superboy know about this?"

She shrugs tying her other shoe.

"Not really."

"Call me then."

She waves, "I will, talk to you later."

As Lois closes the door she runs into Clark who, with a bowl of popcorn is heading to his room.

"Oh, hi Lois."

He pushes up his glasses and she hates them, they along with his hair hide one of his best features. She takes a steady breath before replying.

"Hey Clark."

He shuffles his feet a little as he stares at her lips.

"So um how did the rest of your date go the other night?"

She's pretty sure her face is flushed.

"It went pretty good, I think…"

Clark nods, his palms are all sweaty as the popcorn bowl slips from his hands. Instinctively they both super speed to catch it. Looking at each other while the popcorn seems suspended in air Clark blinks before Lois saves the dropping object.

She stands up straight acting as if nothing strange just happened.

"Uh Lois?"

She smiles trying not to deceive her heart which is beating so fast she's sure he could hear it from the other side of town.

"You know what Clark I have to get going, I have somewhere I should be."

He watches her walk down the stairs confused. Then with a quick realization he bursts into Chloe's room.

"Gee Clark knock much, I could have been changing."

Clark rolls his eyes at her before placing the bowl on the night stand.

"I checked first, but I'm sure you knew I could do that."

She looks to the door and then back at Clark feigning innocence.

"I don't understand."

He taps his ear smiling.

"You're lying Chlo, I can hear your heart beat faster."

Chloe stands up trying to calm her cousin down. Sitting him on her bed she paces the floor.

"Okay, what is it that you know?"

Supergirl sits on the library roof, a hidden Pete ready with his camera is waiting in the shadows.

"Lois." Pete whispers.

"Shhh Pete he could be here any second, and it's Supergirl."

"Hello Supergirl!"

She looks up seeing Superboy hovering over her with his arms crossed about his chest.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

She smiles standing up on the ledge.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't really."

Pete smiles from the shadows taking pictures of Superboy.

"I thought I'd take you up on those flying lessons?"

He nods before looking straight at where Pete's standing.

"Sure but maybe your friend could come out first and take a proper picture."

Supergirl laughs as Pete comes forward closer to the pair.

"Hey Superboy."

"Please Pete, call me by my real name…" He looks at Supergirl.

"Call me Clark Lane."

Embarrassed Pete nods before backing away awkwardly.

"You know what guys I'm just going to head downstairs now and get these over to Chloe."

Clark watches him go before meeting eyes with Lois who looks shocked.

"You're mad I understand it's just…"

He smiles, so confidently pulling the hood off his head and taking hers off as well.

"Fly with me Supergirl."

She takes his extended hand as they ascend high in the sky.

"I can't believe Lois Kent is nervous."

He smiles while staring into her eyes.

"I'm not nervous."

He looks deeper, trying to see into her soul.

"Okay."

She looks down just as the tip of their toes touch the clouds.

"It's beautiful."

He sighs while staring now at her lips.

"Yes it is."

She catches his meaning from the timbre of his voice blushing.

"I've been practicing."

Lois lets go of his hands floating alone concentrating on her chosen imagery for help.

"You're a quick study."

She puts her hands on her hips making Clark smirk at the gesture almost a mile high in the air.

"Well if you can do it, why can't I?"

He shrugs as she dips a few feet before regaining altitude again. He reaches out for her but she shoos him away.

"I got it."

Lois looses herself in his baby blue eyes, her concentration lapses and she begins freefalling. Superboy waits for her to regain control. When she doesn't right away and she's mere feet from the ground he darts after her.

"I almost had it you know."

He smirks with her in his embrace, her right arm across the back of his neck with a huge grin.

"I know I just…."

They look at the stars, their hearts beating a mile a minute. Lost in the moment they both lean in to kiss.

A car horn beeps, its brakes slam on the hard asphalt. Clark takes to the air still holding her tight in his arms.

They fly silently, the moment lost as he brings her back home.

"You remember the old oak?"

She asks as he gently places her on the ground.

Nodding his floats a little towards the tree.

"This is where I keep this." He yanks his jacket winking at her.

While he changes, Lois super speeds to the barn. Within seconds they're back to normal, now lost in thought underneath the old oak.

"So that's where you hide those?"

He nods digging his hands deep into his pockets pulling out his glasses. Lois stops him before he can put them on.

"Wait."

She pushes the curl that hangs on his forehead away from his eyes. They just stare at one another and Lois can't believe that this is the first time she's ever really looked at Clark. He's not the dorky boy she thought he was. In fact Lois didn't see him as Superboy either, the somewhat annoying and cocky superhero. This was someone in between, the real Clark Lane. Her heart beat wildly as her fingertips grazed his forehead.

With a smile she pulls him to her as they gently kiss. Wondering whether it's left over electricity from the storm ten years ago that sends jolts to her heart.

Engaged in teen drama the pair doesn't' hear as two forms approach them.

Surprised that both their super hearing hadn't picked up the Kents; whom are in their pajamas looking at Lois and Clark amused.

"Ahem."

They part quickly, Lois feeling guilty and excited.

"Lo, it's just about passed your curfew."

Lois nods before smiling a goodbye to Clark following her Mother to the house. Jonathan looks at Clark with a grin now that Lois has passed him.

"Goodnight Son."

"Oh my God you have a thing for him!"

Lois pries her eyes away from Clark who's helping Jonathan carry feed into the stalls.

"Who me?"

Chloe stops handing nails to her nodding.

"Yeah you and my cousin."

She looks satisfied at the prospect as Lois slams her hand into another nail merging two pieces of wood together. They move on to the next set.

"I don't know what you mean."

Chloe sighs handing her another nail.

"I'm sorry weren't we just talking about a lip lock last night?"

Clark looks over at the two girls blushing as Lois turns a few shades redder herself.

"Shhh he can hear you!"

She shrugs an apology.

"I don't know what to make to of him. The guy who I kissed last night wasn't the Clark I've known all these years, and he sure wasn't' Superboy."

"So you got to know the real Clark then?"

Chloe asked smiling a knowing grin.

Lois drove another nail into the post before answering.

"You know what I'm going to get some more nails."

With that Chloe skips over to the barn leaving Lois there waiting, just as Clark approaches.

"Hey."

He pushes his glasses up to the top of his nose, a nervous habit that used to annoy her now seems cute.

'Get a grip Kent.'

"Hi."

He tucks his hands deep into his shorts.

"So I have a message from Superboy to Supergirl and I guess he was hoping that you could get it to her?"

Chloe approaches with the bucket of nails.

She nods, "Yeah sure."

"If she wants more flying lessons she should meet him at the same place same time."

Lois smiles, licking her lips a little, before regaining her composure.

"I'll be sure to pass that message along."

She winks as he grins noticing his cousin is waiting.

"Great, then I'll let him know she'll be there."

Lois smirks, "She'll definitely be there."

He turns around smiling as Chloe rolls her eyes before turning to her friend.

"You two have turned flirting in the third person into an art form."

"It's not that complicated."

Lois answered Pete's question throwing a perfect spiral it flew way over Pete's head and into the woods. She shrugs apologizing before super speeding to go get it.

With a puff of dirt she is back smiling while holding the ball.

"I caught my own pass."

She tosses the ball up in the air very satisfied with herself.

"Hey pass it over here!"

Lois turns to see Chloe and Clark walking over from Chloe's car.

She smiles throwing the ball right at Clark's chest. He catches it with a grin as a voice from across the yard whistles.

"Nice arm Kent."

Lex walks from his side of the field smirking at the group.

"We could have used you last year."

He winks at Lois, Clarks catches the exchange and clears his throat.

"Why, are there going to be positions open this season?"

Lex shrugs tearing his eyes away from Lois.

"Maybe, why you play?"

Clark tosses the ball to himself getting a good feel for the pigskin.

"A little."

Lex digs his heels into the dirt.

"Really what position?"

"Wide receiver."

Lex smirks looking at Pete.

"Pete aren't you trying out for Varsity, as Wide Receiver this year?"

Pete shrugs before glancing at Clark.

"That, or Running Back."

"Well Lane, let's see what you've got?"

He throws the ball hard at Clark's chest. It has no impact as Clark's chest puffs up before looking to the girls who are both sporting the same scowl.

Lois whispers to Clark knowing he can hear her even from 20 feet away.

"Just go easy on him."

As the boys toss the ball around, the two girls find a nearby tree to talk.

"So I'm guessing flying lessons are going well?"

Lois shrugs looking at Clark before rolling her eyes.

"He's clammed up. It's all business, I thought things might go somewhere but he's all, 'Lois help me help you.' And, 'How can you do the advanced maneuvers if you wont even complete the basics?' He's beginning to sound like a drill sergeant."

Chloe winces before half shrugging.

"Well, having the General as a father had to rub off on him. Anyway I did what you asked me to last night."

She looks to her best friend with interest.

"And?"

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief.

"I sat there with a huge chunk of Kryptonite all through dinner, the only thing he did was sneeze when muffles jumped on the table."

Lois's eyes bulged a little.

"And?"

She laughs before looking back at her cousin.

"Your theory was right, Kryptonite has some affect on his powers. Nothing happened, he look worried then my Dad said bless you. But no doors went flying off their hinges like last time."

Lois smirks before picking up horrible music coming their way fast. She turns to see a white cloud of dust settle before Lana Luthor emerges from her car. This time she's in a blonde wig.

The boys barely notice her as she approaches the open field where they're playing.

"Hey Clark!"

Lois looks to the sky begging for patience as Lana approaches the two.

"Lana, didn't expect to see you here, ever again."

Lana looks around with a sour taste in her mouth.

"Me either, I was just getting the scent of our friendship out of my clothes."

Lois grinds her teeth as Chloe tries to get in the middle of the two as the boys make their way over.

Lana puts on her act flipping her blonde hair around in front of the boys.

"Hey Clark."

Clark tries to be polite smiling before glancing at a seething Lois.

"Hey Lana."

"You haven't been returning my phone calls, I was starting to worry about you."

He blushes trying to get help from those around him. When none is offered he shuffles his feet a bit.

"Yeah I'm sorry; I've just been real busy."

Lana recovers smirking widely.

"I'll let you make it up to me with dinner tonight."

Lois instinctively closes her eyes hoping not to ignite anything.

"Well that sounds nice, but I'm sorta seeing someone Lana so…"

Lois's heart begins to bounce within her chest as she opens one eye slowly to see Lana's face redden.

"You are?"

Lex seems amused as he pats Clark on the back.

"Who is she? Some skank from one of the bases?"

Lois loses it as a red ball of fire shoots from her left eye she closes it right away as it lands behind Pete. He looks to see if anyone else notices the small fire smoldering behind him. Very carefully he kicks some dirt extinguishing the fire. Lois keeps her eyes closed hoping the anger will dissipate.

"Now look Lana, I don't think that's very nice."

Clark was trying to stay very calm and patient noticing Lois's face was boiling with anger.

"You know what? Forget it! You try to do something nice in this town and this is the thanks you get."

With the screeching of the tires Lois isn't sure she can open her eyes until she feels Chloe's hand squeeze hers for reassurance.

"Well no-one said the Luthor's were a barrel of laughs."

Lex adds trying to break the awkward silence.

"So…"

He hands the football back to Clark before patting Pete on the shoulder.

"Tryouts are the first week in August for Varsity. So that gives you guys about three or so weeks to get ready?"

Lois locks eyes with Clark as Lex waves goodbye.

They all sigh with relief as Pete steps away from the burnt patch of grass laughing.

"I'm hoping you've given that girl the last cold shoulder Clark. Cause I don't know how much more of her I can take."

Clark pushes his glasses up on his face looking down. Chloe notices the tension between them before getting Pete's attention and waving him to her.

"You know what Pete let's go get those fire works we were talking about yesterday before that booth downtown closes."

The two are left alone in silence.

With a chuckle Clark is the first to speak.

"I thought you were going to set her new wig on fire."

Lois laughs shaking her head.

"Yeah, sometimes I just have take a steady breath and keep my eyes closed."

Clark nods blushing at what makes his heat vision go off.

He walks steadily leading her to the old oak tree where they first kissed. Slowly he looks around before ascending to a high thick branch. He sits there looking down at her before smiling.

"Are you coming?"

She shrugs as her feet leave the ground slowly joining him.

"You shouldn't play football you know, not with our powers."

Clark shifts a little hoping to avert the discussion.

"It's one of the reasons why I got into journalism, no real threat to others involved."

"But you love journalism."

She smiles taking a deep breath, she can almost feel that thrill of asking questions and typing her article.

"You're right I do, but I've always wanted to play sports too."

He nods stealing quick glances at her before looking into the sun.

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

She stares at him wondering what he means.

"What I wanted?"

He sighs.

"You like Lex, it's pretty obvious you want the whole football star boyfriend."

She laughs before steadying her breath again.

"I've liked Lex for a long time, but he's a fantasy. The boy next door, who you want to be close to without actually getting close to him. Because, that way you're safe, except that fantasy is not real."

They meet eyes as she smiles.

"When I finally was able to get to know the real Lex I realized he's not what I wanted at all. Not in a boyfriend at least, but he's turning out to be a good friend."

"So you're not in love with him?"

She looks down shaking her head.

"Love? No I'm not in love with Lex."

Lois says it so quickly, she catches her breath before she can utter something else.

"I…I've never been in love before, at least I don't think I have. Have you?"

She looks into his eyes realizing he hadn't taken them off of her while she was looking away. He looks deep within her searching for something.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

They smile together trying to avoid the question that looms in the air.

"But I was serious about wanting to play Football, I'll be careful."

"Maybe, we'll see."

She swings off the branch still floating in the air. He laughs following her.

"I wasn't asking your permission Lois."

They're inches apart from touching before she answers him.

"We may be able to work something out here Clarkie boy."

"Copy Boy!"

Lois rushes over grabbing the paper from the reporter's hand before making a face.

"How about copy person?"

They look at her strange. "How about thirty copies stapled, collated and distributed to the lower offices?"

She rolls her eyes passing Chloe who's carrying a fresh pot of coffee to each desk warming up their cups.

"Remind me again why we wanted to do this?"

Chloe shrugs holding up the pot.

"Because, one day we will be reporters in the bullpen of the Daily Planet torturing some young helpless dopey eyed intern."

Lois nods, "Right."

She heads over to the copy machine.

"Okay Hew, I'm only going to ask this of you once, collated, stapled and no funny business."

She presses the start button smiling to herself as she watches the room bustle about. Taking a big deep breath she lets out a satisfied sigh.

"We got a possible hostage situation over at Luthor National in Metropolis tell me we have Cindy on location?"

Lois perks up at the conversation coming from the Editor's office. She turns back to the copy machine urging Hew to hurry up. Catching Chloe's eye, she waves her over.

"I'm going to have to deal with something, cover for me?"

Chloe nods as Lois sneaks out of the back, changing into Supergirl she takes off into the air.

Catching her breath Supergirl steadies herself over Luthor National bank, hovering over downtown Metropolis. She sees another blur whiz by, disappearing into a side window as she follows.

"Oh no you don't, Superboy."

She hears guns go off as two men run right into her with semi automatic shot guns. Supergirl knocks their heads together sending them to the ground as she looks around. Using her x-ray vision she sees one hostage is holding a gun to an elderly lady as Superboy tries to calm him down.

Seeing that there is no real way to go about this she walks to the opposite wall waiting for her chance to disarm the gunman.

Closing her eyes Lois reverts back to her training. Knowing she has two options either get the gun far enough away from the woman's head so you can catch the bullet, or disarm him.

With a sigh she whispers to Superboy.

"You have a plan?"

He whispers back.

"No I was hoping that's what you were doing?"

With a quick jolt the elderly woman flips her assailant to the ground setting off his gun towards the hostages.

Lois super speeds, catching all the bullets as Superboy secures the gunman freeing the old lady.

When the two look around, the hostages all point to the large vault. Using their x-ray vision they see another gunman pacing back and forth locked inside.

They approach the vault trying to pry it open.

"I thought I told you that I didn't need your help."

Superboy shakes his head trying to pry the door as well.

"Actually you said that Smallville was your town, I didn't realize Metropolis was part of Smallville?"

The hostages watch as the two argue while the side of the wall cracks from their strain.

Supergirl pulls the large latch right off the door. The giant metal clings as it hits the ground. She looks embarrassed, while glancing at their now captivated audience.

"Well I thought I had made it clear that this was something I do."

Superboy nods taking a step back he starts using his heat vision to open the vault.

"And I was hoping that I could make Metropolis Superboy's home, who knows maybe even Superman's."

He looks to her for a second before continuing.

"Of course you were, you love this don't you, being Superboy?"

He shrugs as the door slowly opens and they both fly in as bullets begin flooding out.

In a second applause erupts as Superboy carries out the robber, with Supergirl's arms tightly crossed about her chest.

Through a smile Superboy whispers to her.

"Don't pout Lois people are watching."

She rolls her eyes grabbing the other three unconscious men leading all of them outside to the awaiting press and police.

"Try to keep up Superboy."

As they fly home together Lois is upset.

"So you don't like being Supergirl then?"

She looks over at him and shrugs taking speed he matches her as they fly higher in the air.

"I have to be back at the Gazette they'll notice I'm gone."

He nods, "Okay fine."

She smiles taking off before returning real quick.

"We may share the same powers, but this isn't how I want to live my life."

"As Supergirl?"

She nods, "Right, I want to be Lois, just a reporter, but I was hoping maybe…" She stops using her super vision to glance at the Daily Planet before back at Clark.

He puts his hand on her shoulder as she wipes a small tear away.

"Maybe I'm being selfish, you want to help people so do I. There's no reason we can't do it together."

He nods smiling as she laughs at herself.

"Just remember Superboy, I was here first, I call the shots."

He nods smirking at her as she flies away back to the Smallville Gazette and back to Chloe who's waiting for her.

Lois whizzes by Chloe taking the copies out of her hand as her friend follows.

"So, reports are coming in that Supergirl and Superboy are working together."

Lois shrugs as she begins handing out the copies to various desks.

"So?"

Chloe whispers.

"So? Are you mad at him?"

She shakes her head before leaving the office and heading for the stairs.

"Not really, I just let him know that he follows me, that I'm calling the shots."

Chloe laughs trying to keep up as Lois takes two steps at a time.

"Wait, but you hate partners? You drove Donny crazy when I partnered him with you for that arctic monster story last year. You told him he couldn't cut it as a reporter and to head back to Chess Club."

Lois spun on Chloe, her face flushed.

"So? He's different."

Realizing the context Chloe stars to chuckle.

"You mean he's cute, so it's okay?"

Lois huffs shaking her head.

"No…"

Her friend grabs her elbow.

"Oh Lois, you've got it bad."

**End of Chapter 3**

Sneak peek at Chapter 4

"Murder Lois? Come on Lana is a lot of things but murderer isn't one of them."

She looks him in the eyes angry and frustrated.

"I'm telling you my gut instinct tells me she murdered her father. Think about it. That bank heist Clark, it was a setup. All the insurance money she's going to get and now her Dad's found dead."

Clark shakes his head as Lois paces back and forth. Pete and Chloe are sitting in the newsroom of the Torch thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Luthor scandal

"Murder Lois? Come on Lana is a lot of things but a murderer isn't one of them."

She looks him in the eyes angry and frustrated.

"I'm telling you my gut instinct tells me she murdered her father. Think about it. That bank heist Clark, it was a setup. All the insurance money she's going to get and now her Dad's found dead."

Clark shakes his head as Lois paces back and forth. Pete and Chloe are sitting in the newsroom of the Torch thinking.

Pete is the first to speak up.

"So how do we prove this Lo?"

Lois turns to Pete with a smile.

"Well I was hoping Chloe could do a little sleuthing, see if we can hack into the Luthor financial records. Pete if you could keep Lana busy for a few hours."

Pete puts his hands up in defeat; she turns to Clark who is massaging his temples.

"Then I was hoping Clark could do a little digging over at Luthor Mansion with me."

Clark shrugs as Lois turns on her heel.

"Great."

Pete stops her before she can leave the room.

"How am I supposed to keep Lana busy for a few hours?"

Lois smiles.

"Well, she got an email from Clark this morning to meet her for lunch at the Talon."

Clark looks up confused.

"But he can't make it, so he has to send his best friend over to keep her company until he can get there."

"Lois!"

She shrugs.

"Look, it'll work she already replied that she'll be there, you have twenty minutes."

Chloe stifles a giggle as Pete pats Clark on the back before heading out the door.

"Chloe good luck, I'll see you in a few."

"Lois really, just when I had Lana off my back you went and set up a date with her?"

She shrugs as they head out of the school.

"It's to comfort her about her Dad, as friends."

He shakes his head as she takes off super speeding, he follows.

When they finally slow outside of the Luthor mansion Clark pulls her aside.

"Lois, Lionel Luthor had many enemies, why would his own daughter kill him?"

She rolls her eyes before taking a peek at the Luthor property.

"You don't know Lana like I do. We were friends for a while, but she's changed and her relationship with her father was at an all-time low. If they weren't trying to throw each other off the Luthor Corp board, they were trying to kill each other. I just never thought she'd go through with it."

Clark strains his eyes using his x-ray vision to note the guards in the Mansion.

"Three on the North corridor."

"Yeah and three flanking the West, and East."

He nods looking at her, Lois shrugs.

"Piece of cake, I just have to take out the cameras."

With a few puffs of smoke Lois uses her heat vision to melt the cameras overlooking the East side.

"Ready?"

He stops her as she gives him a look that can kill.

"Wait, shouldn't we just let the police handle this?"

She makes an incredulous face before crossing her arms.

"Look Clark, maybe you can't understand this, but the Luthor's pretty much own this town. We need to find something to hold against Lana before she gets rid of all the evidence. Which, trust me, she's trying to do. Every minute that we wait is another piece of the puzzle gone."

He releases her arm letting her go forward as he follows.

"So we find some evidence and then what? They're not going to believe two teens."

Lois smirks at him while she ascends to one of the stained glass windows; he follows without taking his eyes off of her.

"No but they'll believe Superboy and Supergirl."

Pete sits waiting at the front counter of the Talon nervously. Lana Luthor enters the Talon and saunters over in his direction. She's dressed in black skimpy dress that says, mourning and loving it.

Without noting Pete's existence she beckons the waitress behind the counter.

"Have you seen Clark Lane yet? I'm waiting for him."

The girl shakes her head before being dismissed.

With a deep breath Pete turns to get her attention.

"Clark's running a little late, he sent me to fill in until he could meet you here."

Lana looks at Pete disappointed, she frowns a bit before leading him to a table.

"Are you sure it's this way Lois?"

She waves his question off before floating up to the ceiling. Clark follows as two guards walk right under them. She puts her finger up to tell him to keep quiet. He crosses his arms annoyed. When they pass, she floats back down continuing on her way.

"Of course I know where I'm going Clark; I've only been here a million times."

They slip into the study undetected, both not noticing the flashing red light above them triggering the silent alarm.

"So where do we start?"

Lois heads over to the desk drawer giving it a good yank pulling out files. She points to the bookcase without looking.

"Check the books, Lana loved hiding things in there."

He looks over puzzled.

"Something tells me you've done this before Lois."

She shrugs turning the computer on.

"We sort of had a falling out, after I found a whole room devoted to me being…"

She looks over for emphasis Clark nods getting her gist.

"Gotcha."

Lois smiles as she inserts a USB drive into the computer downloading its files.

"Uh we got a problem!"

She looks up hearing footsteps running towards them she closes the laptop leaving the drive in the port while it finishes. She pulls Clark into a dusty closet that is too cramped for the both of them.

Lois smiles at their close proximity, while they watch the guards pile into the room looking around.

'God she smells good.'

Clark leans in smelling her hair, she eye balls him as he pretends to use his x-ray vision.

'I hope he can't hear my heart, I hope they can't hear my heart out there.'

When she looks away he stares back at her with a smirk on his face. She can feel his gaze and meets his eyes with a smile. It seems as they're about to kiss when one of the guards opens the closet door.

"This whole week must have been really hard for you Lana."

She nods while gently dabbing a Kleenex hoping to stop her mascara from running.

"It has been, all these awful lawyers and the press have been horrendous."

She waves her hand for another drink while Pete rolls his eyes with a fake look of concern.

"All clear, maybe it was a false alarm boss."

The guard closes the door. Lois and Clark are in each other's arms on the ceiling hoping to not be found. When the coast is clear they descend to the floor both lost in each other's embrace. Lois blushes trying to shake off the dazed feeling. He smiles still holding the back of her neck with her face close to his chest. His fingers play with her hair a little bit.

"Ah, Clark we should get out of here."

He nods dreamily, she doesn't want to move. This has been the first time they've been this close in a while. The feeling of being in his arms excites her.

Lois is the first to break the embrace to open the door.

She super speeds to the laptop opening it with ease and a smile.

"Bingo, I'll get this decrypted at the Torch; let's get out of here Clark."

He nods, trying to shake off the intoxicating feeling of being so close to her. Suddenly a thought comes to mind. With a whoosh he's standing in front of her holding a small microchip and a smile.

"It's always the last place you look."

Lois rolls here eyes as they super speed out of the mansion.

They slow down to a stroll turning onto Main Street.

"So, how's interning at the Gazette going?"

She smirks at his small talk before sighing at the bright sun.

"Pretty good."

He nods tucking his hands deep into his pockets.

"So, I know you said we'd talk about it but I'm trying out for football next week."

She shrugs smiling.

"I know, I just have one condition."

He stops dead in his tracks to look at her.

"What condition?"

She smiles, "No powers."

He follows to keep up with her.

"Look Lois I'll try my best, but."

She shakes her head, "No need Chloe and I have it figured out. You want to play football you're going to have to be on Kryptonite."

He looks completely lost.

"Kryptonite?"

She gives him a smirk while biting her lip.

"Yep your anti-drug."

She puts a bounce in her step as they enter the Talon walking over to Pete and Lana.

"Clark! Where have you been?"

Lois smirks at her, while standing very close to Clark.

"I'm sorry Lana, it was my fault. I asked Clark to help me with something."

Lana pouts giving a sour face to Lois before she eyes Clark.

"Well, we're here to relieve Pete. See you guys later."

Clark looks at Lois and Pete's retreating forms before calling out.

"Wait what about that thing we had to do?"

Pete grins as Lois feigns ignorance.

"What thing?"

Clark turns to Lana.

"Lana I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your Father but I really need to go help with this, THING!"

He turns to Lois for emphasis before back to Lana.

"It really is an emergency, so I'll see you around then."

He chases after Lois and Pete leaving Lana speechless and overly caffeinated.

"Tell me you two found something and I didn't just spend an hour with Lana Luthor for nothing?"

Lois holds up the USB drive winking at Pete.

"Oh we found something."

"Got anywhere yet Chlo?"

The three enter the Torch as Chloe shakes her head while typing away on her laptop.

"Not really, you know breaking into foreign banks isn't an exact science."

"Oh we could go to Sweden."

Lois perks up with the suggestion as Clark shakes his head trying to railroad that idea.

She smirks grabbing another computer and turning it on.

"Well while you work on that I'm going to figure out the password to get these files open."

Chloe looks over as Lois begins super speeding all the possible combinations of numerical passwords into the system.

Pete looks over at Clark who pulls the micro chip out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

Clark shrugs taking off his glasses. He gives the microchip another look using his x-ray vision.

"Lana corp. technologies?"

Chloe looks up stunned by Clark's words; she turns the computer screen to the boys.

"That's weird."

They look to see that Lana corp. has just bought out all the falling stocks over the last few days.

He shakes his head as Lois squeals with delight.

"Ah ha!"

They all look to Lois who smiles devilishly while typing away.

"Seems like Lana Corp has been working on a device which will use kryptonite for its power source."

They gather around, leaning over her shoulder. Clark holds up the microchip that looks identical to the one on the screen.

Lois snatches it out of his hands rolling it around in her fingers.

"They're building a bomb, more powerful than anything we've seen before. It'll make Hiroshima and Nagasaki look like Fourth of July."

Pete get's a shiver down his spine.

"So how do we stop it?"

Chloe looks to Lois and Clark who are sharing a moment.

"We don't, Superboy and Supergirl do."

Pete leans back folding his arms against the counter.

"Oh, is this a Supes moment?"

Lois smirks at him and shrugs.

"And how did you get your hands on this evidence Ms.?"

Superboy looks to Lois with a sly grin awaiting her answer.

"It's Supergirl and we have our ways."

The Sheriff nods while taking a look at the files, "Well Supergirl we'll be sure to let the appropriate authorities know."

Supergirl stands up meeting at the Sheriff's eye level.

"Oh, I've already gone ahead and alerted all those who needed to know about this. This Sheriff is a courtesy call, to let you know what's going on in your jurisdiction. Others have been notified to make sure you do your job. And of course Superboy and I will be here to make sure that Justice prevails."

"Others?"

"Yeah, FBI, NSA, CIA, a few high-ranking Generals just for good measure."

With that Supergirl bounds out the window leaving Superboy behind with a bright loving smile.

"You got to admit, she's wonderful."

The officer looks puzzled as Clark follows her out the window.

As they settle outside of the Kent farm Clark looks on at Lois in awe.

"That was amazing Lo."

She shrugs thinking to herself with a copy of all the files in her hand.

"I've got to make another stop tonight I'll talk to you later Clark."

He nods clueless as she goes speeding off.

"Lois is that you?"

Clark looks to the front porch of the Kent house as Martha squints in the dark to see Clark standing there.

"Oh Clark, come on in."

He smiles pushing his glasses up on the ridge of his nose while entering the Kent house.

"Lois, I don't know why this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Lois walks in her editor's office letting the door close behind her.

"Chief I know the presses run at 1am and there's an article that needs to be added."

He looks at her strangely, as she hands him her article. He reads it over with a gruff hemming and hawing at some sections. She stands there for a few minutes before he takes his glasses off giving Lois a good hard stare.

"I don't let our interns write for the paper Ms. Kent."

She nods as he takes a seat, she begins pacing.

"As you shouldn't Chief, but hear me out please? I was reporting my bike stolen tonight and I heard Supergirl and Superboy in the Sheriff's office talking about this story. They must be short staffed because I got an earful. Supergirl happens to be a friend of mine sir and I'm telling you she wouldn't lie."

He takes off his glasses again rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You do realize what people will say don't you? When they read that I let an intern write a possibly false and damaging article. Not only that, but about one of the most influential families in all of Kansas? Heck even in all of America?"

She shrugs before stepping up closer to his desk.

"They'll say you're a genius when you get National coverage and sponsors beg to advertise with the Gazette. Think about it chief, I know Supergirl personally; I can get the Gazette stories before anyone else can. And I won't let you down; this story is going to put the Smallville Gazette on the map."

He smiles rereading the article again.

"I should call our contacts over at the Planet see if they can run it too."

Now it's Lois's turn to take a seat.

"The Planet?"

He smiles holding the receiver in one hand. Nodding.

"Lois if this is what I think it is, we owe our Mother Paper a lead too."

She has to steady her head as he starts talking to someone on the other line.

"What's your pen-name going to be kid?"

She looks up, "Pen-name?"

He nods, "Yeah you can't publish this under your real name we need something catchy."

"Lane, Lois Lane."

He smiles as she tries to breathe slowly and not loose her head.

"Kid, they've been buzzing in Metropolis trying to get a live wire about this whole Luthor death scandal and now we've got the exclusive."

She nods as he begins retyping her article.

"Don't worry Kent, head home and I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early. Boy you're going places yet."

She grins; her head is swimming in reverie.

'My article, in the Daily Planet.'

She doesn't even realize that she super sped home until she walks into her kitchen seconds later. Her Mother and Father are animatedly talking with Clark whose mouth is full of her Mother's peach crumb pie. He smiles at the sight of Lois before taking a large gulp of milk.

"Lois?"

She waves to her parents saying goodnight before heading upstairs to bed. Clark shrugs finishing his pie as Martha smiles apologetically.

Lois wakes up with the bright sun illuminating her face. She smiles as the crow of the rooster reminds her of last night. After quickly dressing she storms downstairs only to see not one, but five copies of the Daily Planet staring at her.

It's Jonathan who clears his throat as the papers come down revealing suspicious glares at Lois. She shrugs.

"Look I can explain."

Martha smiles handing her a bagel.

"Explain later, you're going to be late."

She eyes her father who shakes his head before reading the article again.

Lois walks out of her house with Pete and Chloe leading the way. Clark has a smirk a mile wide.

"So, Lois Lane huh?"

She shrugs embarrassed.

"Sorry, first name that popped into my head."

He laughs enjoying the moment too much for her liking.

Chloe elbows Pete grinning at the two behind them.

"I told you something was going on."

Pete looks back rolling his eyes at Lois who's punching Clark on the shoulder. He shakes his head.

"Whatever, did you bring it?"

Chloe nods taking out a thick lead box.

"Yup, she hands it to Pete."

"Just make sure that goes back in the box when you're done with it."

He nods taking it from her hands.

"So you don't think it's weird then?"

Pete launches the ball at Clark who catches it nonchalantly before tossing it back. He shrugs as Pete rubs his chest from the hard pass. He walks up to his friend breaking the game of catch..

"What's up?"

Pete pulls out the box from his bag handing it to Clark.

"Lois wants you to wear this."

Clark smiles taking out the chain with a small piece of Kryptonite at the end.

"What's this?"

Pete shrugs as Clark puts it around his neck. With a smile Pete slams the ball into his chest. Shocked as he's pushed back Clark looks to Pete clueless.

"This, is the only way you're able to play football. Lois's rules."

Clark shrugs trying to adjust without his powers.

He tosses the ball to Pete it still makes it to him in a perfect spiral, except without the same force.

"That's weird."

Pete laughs.

"We still got all this week to get you used to playing without your powers before tryouts start."

Clark tucks the chain under his shirt before catching Pete's pass.

"So Kryptonite stops my powers?"

Pete nods releasing the ball.

"So what does it do to Lois?"

Pete looks to the ground before meeting Clark's eyes.

"It can kill her, so make sure that goes back in the box."

He nods seriously as they continue to warm up. 

Lois speeds into the house; she can hear the TV in the kitchen going as her Mom finishes the dishes from lunch. Her father is keeping her company taking a break from chores.

"Hi, I'm home."

Jonathan clears his throat kissing Lois on the forehead before putting the milk away. She gives her Mom a hug and kiss following her father out to the barn for chores.

"So Lo, you want to explain to me who this Lois Lane is and why she's submitting articles to the Daily Planet?"

Lois picks up a large stack of hay lobbing it to the other side of the barn before smiling at her Father.

"It's just a name that popped in my mind, a pen-name dad."

Jonathan nods placing more hay down on the ground from the flat bed of their truck.

"You know they're questioning Lana don't you?"

She nods tossing three more stacks with ease waiting for her father to place more in front of her.

"I know she had something to do with Lionel's murder Dad I can feel it, and we found proof."

He nods thinking hard as he takes a rest sitting down at the edge of the truck.

"You're growing up so fast Lo; you can't fault me for wanting to protect you."

She smiles sitting down next to him, leaning on his shoulder Jonathan takes a deep breath.

"When we found you fifteen years ago, we had no idea how much love and happiness you would bring into our lives."

She smiles wrapping her arm around his.

"Despite the fact that you're growing up, your powers are increasing every day; I just can't stop seeing you as my little girl. But dealing with the Luthor's this can be dangerous, no matter how strong you might be we worry about you."

Lois sighs.

"I know, but this is how my life's going to be Dad. I'm going to be putting myself in danger. Whether it's for a story, or to save someone, this is who I am."

He smiles nodding taking her hands into his.

"Oh I know, I just never thought it would happen so soon. Your mother and I knew you were never going to be a farmer's wife. We always had this feeling despite your powers that you were made for the city and bigger and better things."

He rubs her hand as she takes her head off his shoulder. Rising he smiles as she grabs two large stacks of hay and super speeds them over to the large stack at the other end of the barn.

Jonathan gets down from the truck wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I can finish up Dad."

He nods heading to the house as Lois super speeds about the farm finishing up the days chores.

"Are you saying you have no idea what happened to your father Ms. Luthor?"

Lana looks up batting her eyes trying to play damsel in distress with the investigator.

"I'm saying my Father and I had a strained relationship. He would rather deal with shady characters that I didn't approve of. He would make business dealings with criminals. This is where we didn't see eye to eye."

She wipes a tear as her lawyer squeezes her shoulder for comfort.

"I told him, that they couldn't be trusted."

She begins to sob as her lawyer puts his hand up.

"That's it, we're not saying anymore."

The lawyer escorts Lana out of the room as the detectives look on suspicious. 

"You should have seen him."

Pete laughs at Clark's expense as Lois and Chloe look on at the two sweaty boys on her couch in the barn loft.

"Well you seemed to have healed since then."

Lois looks on as Clark's bruises lighten every minute.

He shrugs.

"No kryptonite."

Lois nods, looking to Chloe.

"Well they're questioning Lana, it seems she made bail."

Pete and Clark shift uncomfortably.

"What are they saying exactly?"

Chloe shrugs looking to Lois first.

"She's blaming her father's dirty business dealings. Saying she created Lana Corp after finding out all about her father's silent partners."

Lois huffs annoyed.

"It's in the Law's hands now, we've done our part."

Clark smiles at Lois who is trying to ease her frustration. They both turn to the window cocking their ears at the sound of screaming and a cry for help.

"We'll umm be.."

Chloe and Pete exchange smiles.

"Right back, we know."

Clark and Lois both smile before super speeding out of the barn.

Chloe and Pete sit awkwardly for a minute.

"How long should we wait for them?"

Chloe shrugs. 

Lois and Clark are flying through the air dressed in disguise; both have huge grins while stealing glances at one another.

"I was very impressed when you swan dived saving that little girl."

Clark blushes as he gains altitude, Lois follows.

"Where are we going?"

Clark smiles shrugging.

"Someplace to get your mind off of everything that's been going on lately."

She follows him as he gains speed.

After a few silent minutes Clark descends down to an open desert.

"Lois, this is…"

"Cairo."

Lois smiles walking towards to open desert overlooking the pyramids.

"I didn't think you'd ever come on your own so I.."

She smiles nodding to Clark.

"You're right; I would have never thought to come here."

He smirks looking down as she gazes at the stars.

"This is beautiful."

"You're beautiful Lois."

She turns to look at him; he can't help but grin from ear to ear.

Shaking his head.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Lois steps closer to him.

"I think it's the outfit, you put on those jeans and suddenly you're Superboy. Able to leap tall buildings in one bound and smooth talk the ladies."

He blushes as she smiles knowing he can't take his eyes off of her.

"Lois?"

She looks into his eyes, as he takes her into his arms. She shudders from electricity of his touch as it engulfs her. They begin floating and it's as if the whole world shifts to welcome them. They lean in to kiss, just as a crack of lightening signals the rain.

They float higher completely uninhibited, as the rain pelts down upon them. When they separate Lois is at a loss for words.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day."

He smiles at her as she tries to catch her breath, her heart is racing and she holds onto Clark tightly hoping to never let go. 

"Lois? Lois!"

"Hmm?"

Lois is leaning her head on the table, half asleep with her coffee in one hand.

"Are you even listening to me?"

She lifts her head the light shinning brightly from the large bay windows of the lunch room jolt her awake.

"Not really."

Chloe crosses her arms teasingly.

"When did you guys get in last night, I tried to stay awake."

Lois shrugs smiling to herself about the night she spent flying through the sky with Clark.

"My Dad was complaining this morning about all the sand Clark tracked in, where did he take you?"

She sighs thinking of Clark before dreamily answering.

"Egypt."

Chloe leans in closer.

"You flew all the way to Egypt?"

Lois nods taking a large gulp of her coffee, as Chloe sits there staring into space.

"So how was it? Did he kiss you?"

Lois nods taking another thoughtful sip of her coffee.

"Wow, so you two are…?"

Lois shrugs finishing her coffee.

"No idea, when he's Superboy he's all confidence. But when it's just Clark and I, he's different."

Chloe nods trying to come up with a solution to the problem.

"He's Clark, you can't help it."

Lois laughs getting up to throw away her coffee cup.

"I've been waiting for him to make a move on you for years."

Lois stares dumbfounded at Chloe who laughs and keeps walking. 

"So you kissed her?"

Pete asks as the two boys make their way down to the practice field where a large group of boys are waiting in their practice gear.

Clark nods as he puts on his helmet.

"Yeah, except I have no idea what she's thinking." 

Pete tackles Clark in the middle of a play, he helps him up patting him on the back as they make their way back to their prospective huddles.

"She's a girl Clark, you have to just ask her." 

Clark shakes the sweat off of his hair as he makes his way over to the locker room, with other boys following.

"So what did you say to Chloe?"

Pete shrugs looking uncomfortable as he takes off his helmet.

"I made the mistake of keeping it in the air. I'm still not sure where we stand."

Clark laughs as they take off their pads.

"You're pretty good Lane."

Pete points at the Kryptonite next to Clark's chest.

"I thought that might hurt you, but it only seems to take the edge off."

Clark nods taking the chain off his neck and placing it in the box. He moves his sore muscles around as small bruises begin to slowly fade. 

Chloe walks over to Lois who is struggling with the copy machine.

"News just came in; Lana's court date was announced."

Lois looks up surprised.

"Charges?"

Chloe leans in, "Murder, in the first degree."

Lois nods with a frown, she's torn between the truth and justice and someone she considered a friend committing murder.

Chloe pushes a few buttons and gets the copier humming as Lois smiles a thank you.

"So, about this Clark thing."

Lois waves the subject away.

"I'm sick of worrying about Clark. I've spent way too much time on him already. What happened to Lois the independent, Lois the reporter?"

Chloe shrugs with a sly smile, "Lois met Superboy?"

She rolls her eyes as Chloe shifts files from one arm to another.

"Listen I've been watching Clark, and he's had it bad for you for years."

Lois rolls her eyes unbelieving.

"Okay, then why does he go from Romeo to Urkle in less than five seconds?"

Chloe laughs, "He's been mooning over you for ten years now Lois, you have to cut him some slack. It's probably Clark's way of protecting himself."

With that Chloe leaves with a knowing smile, as Lois picks up her stack of newly stapled memos to distribute. 

Clark looks out the window of the Talon as Lois talks to him while grasping her iced Coffee.

"So Chloe explained it to me that it's just your way of protecting yourself."

Clark looks up.

"Protecting myself from what?"

Lois shrugs smirking at the thought.

"I don't know. What are you protecting yourself from?"

He shrugs uncomfortably trying to pry his gaze from her beautiful eyes.

"I'm not sure."

Their attention shifts to the front doors of the Talon as reporters snap away at Lana who loves every minute of her new fame.

"Please, this is very difficult no more questions at this time."

She closes the doors as the reporters continue to snap pictures from the windows. Lana spies Clark and Lois and saunters over to them.

"Well I guess they let you out Lana."

Lois smirks as Lana beams an evil grin her way.

"The Sheriff let me out on bail; I just stopped by to make sure everything was running smoothly."

She catches Clark's eye and smiles.

"How are you Clark?"

He shrugs.

"Well you like to play reporter Lois, any idea who this Lois Lane is?"

She asks, knowing full well it's Lois, but doesn't break the façade.

"All they're telling me is that Supergirl had something to do with me being implicated with my Father's murder."

She wipes a tear from her eye taking her time, milking the situation.

"I have no idea Lana."

Lois smiles deeper, not giving her an inch.

Lana smirks at Clark giving her most sweetest and sincere effort.

"Well Clark I hope this business doesn't make you think less of me, I'd hate this to ruin our friendship."

She emphasizes the last word before leaning in to whisper in Lois's ear.

"I know you are in contact with that Superbitch. Just let her know that I'm on to her."

With another fake smile Lana walks behind the counter and disappears in back.

Lois closes her eyes trying to focus.

"You okay?"

Lois waves him off.

"I'm just trying to calm down, before I set this place ablaze."

Clark nods settling back in his chair. He grins at the thought of something to help the situation.

"I know what you mean, the first time I used my heat vision was in French class. We had this real hot sub and…"

He looks to see Lois peeking at him with an amused grin.

"Your heat vision goes off when you're…?"

He nods as she explodes into laughter, he smiles at the thought of cheering her up.

Outside Chloe and Pete grin at one another Chloe holds out her hand as Pete places a five dollar bill in her palm.

"Told ya."

End of Chapter

Sneak Peek at Chapter 5:

Clark and Pete run out to the field where Varsity football tryouts are. Lex smiles as he straps his helmet on.

"Good luck guys."

Clark smiles tucking his chain under his pads, he looks out to the stands to see Chloe and Lois watching.

"You so want him to make the team don't you?"

Chloe asks as she smiles devilishly watching the boys warm up for the tryouts.

"I couldn't care either way."

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Right, just admit it Lois, you love the idea of your boyfriend being a jock, nerd and superhero."

Lois laughs, before biting her lip at the thought.

"Who said anything about boyfriend?

It's Chloe's turn to laugh out loud as the whistle blows and the boys take their positions.

"And will you please tell the jury Ms. Luthor, whom you believe caused your father's death?"

The lawyer leans into the grieving Lana.

"Objection you honor, the question calls for speculation."

The judge leans forward to the defense.

"Agreed, Mr. Lawson you know better."

Lana's lawyer nods smiling at Lana.

"I'm sorry your honor, let me rephrase. Did your father have any enemies?"

Lana nods, "Yes, he was a powerful man you don't become that rich without stepping on people's toes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blending in and taking a leap of faith

Clark and Pete run out to the field where Varsity football tryouts are. Lex smiles as he straps his helmet on.

"Good luck guys."

Clark smiles tucking his chain under his pads, he looks out to the stands to see Chloe and Lois watching.

"You so want him to make the team don't you?"

Chloe asks as she smiles devilishly watching the boys warm up for the tryouts.

"I couldn't care either way."

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Right, just admit it Lois, you love the idea of your boyfriend being a jock, nerd and superhero."

Lois laughs, before biting her lip at the thought.

"Who said anything about boyfriend?

It's Chloe's turn to laugh out loud as the whistle blows and the boys take their positions. 

"And will you please tell the jury Ms. Luthor, whom you believe caused your father's death?"

The lawyer leans into the grieving Lana.

"Objection you honor, the question calls for speculation."

The judge leans forward to the defense.

"Agreed, Mr. Lawson you know better."

Lana's lawyer nods smiling at Lana.

"I'm sorry your honor, let me rephrase. Did your father have any enemies?"

Lana nods, "Yes, he was a powerful man you don't become that rich without stepping on people's toes."

"Aw come on open your eyes ref! That was unnecessary roughness!"

Lois was leaning over the railing yelling, her booming voice even though controlled was shaking the seats.

Chloe uncovers her ears as half the team looks over to Lois. Clark has a huge goofy grin on his face as Pete helps him off the ground after a rough tackle.

"Real smooth Lois."

She looks at Chloe with her hands now across her chest obviously frustrated.

"That guy sacked him way too hard. He doesn't have his powers right now Chloe and…"

Clark just made his way to the end zone scoring a touch down to which Lois squealed jumping up and down.

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Lois it's just a scrimmage game, something to see how they work under pressure."

She shrugs as the coach blows his whistle signaling the end of practice.

Lex takes off his helmet following Pete and Clark into the locker room.

"Seems like you had your own cheering section out there Clark."

He shrugs while striping the pads off his swollen and bruised body.

"Lois gets into Football I guess."

Pete smiles while watching the two.

Chloe and Lois wait outside the front of the school inside Lois's SUV. Lex is the first to saunter out and heads straight to the passenger side of the car.

"Hello ladies."

Chloe beams while Lois gives a friendly smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

Lex shrugs dropping his bag on the ground.

"Nothing just wanted to see what you guys were up to this weekend, there's a party over at Dean's house."

Lois spied Pete and Clark approaching and shrugs.

"Dean, which one is that?"

Pete opens the back door tossing his bag in.

"Dean's the guy who kept sacking Clark."

Lex smiles stepping away from the door as Clark opens it, dropping his bag to his feet he closes the door leaving Lex waiting.

"So you guys coming or what?"

Lois smiles at Clark before looking back at Lex, "sure we'll be there."

Lex notices the exchange between Lois and Clark, trying to disguise his frown he beams.

"Nice, Saturday night you guys know where Dean lives right?"

Pete nods as Lex winks before tapping the SUV's side, as if giving them permission to drive away.

"Great so we're really going to this party?" Clark asks not excited in the least.

Lois smiles, "Yeah, we should. For once let's not think about saving the world and actually do something normal teenagers would do."

They drive away.

"I am doing what normal teenagers would do; I just spent over two hours trying out for the Varsity Football team."

Chloe snickers in the backseat as Lois gives Clark a smirk.

"Yes you did and you were great."

He smiles looking down pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose as they threaten to fall off.

"You should have seen Clark and Lex racing to get showered and dressed first. If coach hadn't stopped us to say how well we did today."

Lois and Chloe gasped excitedly.

"So he's noticing you guys?" 

Clark nods as Pete laughs.

"I love this, last year you guys tried to get me to quite the team saying how the paper needs me more. I remember your exact words Lois was 'Bone heads score touchdowns Pete, you would be much better off behind the lens.' So what happened?"

Chloe smiles brightly as Lois blushes a few shades of red.

"I changed my mind, is that not allowed? Plus you guys can cover the sports section now."

Clark seemed to awaken from his thoughts the blush still evident on his cheek.

"Wait, you want me on the paper?"

Chloe smirks looking at Lois before clearing her throat.

"Well since I'm editor it was more of collaboration if you will, but it makes perfect sense. Especially since the last sports writer graduated last year."

Everyone's eyes were on Clark expectant.

"Me, be a reporter?"

Lois looks taken aback.

"And what's wrong with being a reporter?"

Clark shrugs.

"Nothing, I just don't think I'll be any good at it."

Lois laughs.

"Clark when was the last time you failed at anything?"

She had put all her attention on him the car was still idling in the student parking lot.

He fumbled for the words, unable to produce a coherent thought while she looked at him beaming.

"Well, I, Lois I'm.."

"You're the all American boy wonder as far as I'm concerned. Used to drive me crazy…"

Now she blushed because it still drove her crazy just not in a bad way. I guess three years, growing ten inches and packing on forty pounds of muscle didn't hurt either.

The silence was deafening and as far as Lois and Clark were concerned they were alone in the car. Chloe pops her head to the front seat breaking the moment.

"Plus Clark Lane, it's genetic, I'm a good reporter you have to have some skills. I've read your papers you're pretty good, have a nice technique."

Lois blinks breaking her stare into Clark's eyes.

"Right, and who knows you'll probably end up half as good as me."

Chloe snickers.

"Right, just remember to use spell check and you'll be fine."

Lois put the car in drive jolting the car slightly. Her friends laugh at her frustration as she pulls onto the road.

"Mom, Dad I'm home. Can Clark, Chloe and Pete stay for…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence her dad was holding up a copy of the Daily Planet which Lois hadn't seen today. The headline for the afternoon edition read 'Supergirl called in as a witness in The Lana Lang trial.'

"Oh."

Lois pauses as her Father folds the paper shaking his head. Martha walks into the kitchen looking worried as she fiddles with some pans.

"That's fine if they stay for dinner honey."

She tries to smile as Jonathan searches his daughter worriedly.

"Well, Supergirl has to go it's the law."

He frowns and nods handing her the paper.

"So Ms. Supergirl you turned over all the evidence to the proper authorities?"

Supergirl nods coolly looking around the courtroom which is filled to the brim with reporters and photographers.

"Yes, absolutely I believed the police as well as some other contacts I've acquired would need to know the nature of the evidence that I had found."

The lawyer smiles looking for a chink in her armor.

"How was the nature of your relationship with the defendant Ms. Lang before you found this evidence?"

Supergirl looks to Lana before answering the question. Pete, Clark and Chloe were in the back watching nervously.

"I've only met her a few times; I've saved her quite a bit."

The lawyer nods pacing again towards the jury.

"So you've saved the defendant's life before?"

She smiles sincerely.

"Absolutely yes."

"So why bring this evidence forth?"

Supergirl looks at the jury while answering.

"Because it was the truth and justice should always prevail. I believed it was my duty to the citizens of Smallville and to the deceased to bring forth any and all evidence that I've found."

The lawyer smiles before turning to the judge.

"I have no further questions your honor."

Lana's lawyer now stands up chuckling to himself while straightening his jacket.

"Supergirl, uh may I call you Supergirl?"

She nods.

"Are you an officer of the law?"

"No, I'm not."

"You look pretty young."

"Well my name isn't Superwoman."

The court chuckles a little as the lawyer smiles to the jury as well.

"May I ask how old you are?"

Supergirl blushes realizing where he's going.

"A lady never reveals her age."

The court laughs again as he asks another question.

"Old enough to take the law into your own hands and ignore the rights of Ms. Lang?"

"Hit me."

Lois holds up her empty cup at the bar of Talon while the waitress empties her pot.

"I think that went well."

Lois laughs taking big gulps of the hot black liquid.

"It was a joke; Lana just wanted Supergirl there to find out who she really is. Those questions that Lawson was asking had no relevance to the case."

Clark shrugs trying to show support to Lois.

"Well I think she did great."

It makes her smile but only after she finishes her coffee.

"So when do you guys find out if you've made the team?"

Clark and Pete grin with the attention on them.

"Today after practice coach is posting the roster."

The girls smile as the boys get up heading to practice.

"Good luck."

Clark winks at Lois as they leave the Talon.

Chloe turns back to Lois.

"You okay?"

She nods.

"Yeah, I just hope I didn't make it worse?"

Chloe shrugs.

"Nope, if anything Lois you gave them a case, now it's in the Jury's' hands what to do with that information."

Noticing her friends worried face Chloe sighs.

"Okay, we can't have a mopy Kryptonian what do you want to do?"

Lois smirks quirking her eyebrow at Chloe.

Twenty minutes later the two are standing outside of the mall while Chloe is looking on very confused.

"Lois you've never been one to shop till you drop."

Lois smiles leading Chloe into the Mall, she takes a sharp left hand turn around the corner into a large and loud arcade.

She stops as Lois takes a big deep breath of the air.

"This is Mecca."

Chloe rolls her eyes following her friend to a vacant shooter game.

Pete and Clark leave the showers of the locker room with towels wrapped around their torsos. Lex smiles at the two as they nod their heads his way.

"You guys did good today, good luck whatever the outcome."

They thank him sincerely rushing to get dressed and see the list.

Outside, a large group huddles around a paper that's tacked to the wall. Lois is smiling as Pete smirks upon seeing his name. Clark sees his as well and they congratulate themselves. When Pete spots Lois waiting for Clark he pats him on the back waves to Lois and makes his way to his car.

"So I guess congratulations are in order?"

Clark blushes nodding as he approaches Lois.

"Yeah, I made the team you're looking at a Varsity football player."

Lois laughs.

"Does this mean you'll date a cheerleader and never speak to us again?"

Clark looks around thinking she must be talking to someone else.

"I'm not really into the cheerleader type."

Lois pushes herself off her car leaning closer to Clark.

"Oh, really."

He smiles looking from her lips to her eyes before answering.

"I prefer girls who use their brains over their bodies."

Lois realizing their close proximity smiles very close to him before taking a deep breath and backing away.

"Come on get in I have to show you something."

As the two get into the car Lex and a few other players turn their way.

"I didn't know Lane and Kent were going out."

Lex stung by the words shrugs it off.

"Neither did I."

"So where are we?"

Clark looks around the empty field that leads to the woods while Lois just smiles.

"We're heading to the caves."

Clark laughs as he rushes to keep up.

"Wow this is amazing."

Lois nods leading him deeper into wet and damp cave.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

She holds up the flashlight on one of the walls showing the paintings.

"And this is you?"

Lois nods, "My father came here years ago before he sent me."

She looks down taking the pentagon out of her pocket. Inserting it into the cave wall she grabs Clark's hand leading him through the epicenter and outside of the Fortress.

The wind is blowing sending snow in every direction, but neither of them shiver. With a small leap they both fly over to the vast crystal shadow of Krypton. When they touch the ground she takes his hand again leading him into the Fortress.

"A year ago I created this, after finding the crystal from my, spaceship."

She makes a face as Clark smiles searching her eyes. Before they enter the main room she stops Clark.

"I think it'd be best if you don't mention your powers."

She turns back as Clark looks at her confused.

"Mention them to who?"

"Good evening Lo-El."

A booming voice welcomes them as Lois heaves a heavy sigh at Jor-El's voice.

"You've brought someone with you this time?"

Lois nods towards Clark.

"Yes, Father this is Clark Lane, he's a…friend."

Clark smiles looking up at the hologram of a white blur.

"That's your, Dad?"

Lois shrugs nodding.

"Yeah, one of them."

She approaches the crystals sticking out from the podium under the hologram. Before Clark can touch them she shakes her head.

"We can't yet, we're not ready."

She catches herself saying we and laughs.

"I mean, I know what will happen if I touch, but maybe…"

She looks up at the hologram before waving the idea away.

"This is what Krypton was like; well it's all I have left. I just thought maybe you'd."

Clark squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"It's beautiful."

Lois smiles continuing to show him around.

As Clark climbs the stairs to his room a permanent smile is tattooed on his face. Chloe opens her door; with her hands on her hips she follows him into his room.

"You're in a daze Cuz."

Clark shrugs dropping his bag off next to his hamper. Chloe watches him closely.

"So Pete called me three hours ago with the good news, he also informed me that you took off with Lois."

Clark smiles nodding.

"You look like a school boy in love Clark what happened?"

Clark looks around the corner making sure no-one's in earshot.

"She took me to her…fortress."

Chloe gasped trying to suppress a squeal.

"She did." A little hurt Chloe quickly smiles.

"She never took me there, what was it like?"

Clark smiles remembering the brilliance of the crystals and the clear voice of Jor-El.

"I've never experienced anything like it before."

Chloe backs up sitting on Clark's bed deep in thought.

"Wow, she must really like you."

Clark laughs as he makes his way to the bathroom; Chloe gives him his space as he speeds through changing. Within seconds he's back out wearing Kakis and a nice shirt.

"You're not going like that are you?"

Clark asks Chloe who's still in shorts and a baggy T-Shirt.

"No, I was just waiting for you to get home."

Chloe jumps off the bed heading to her room leaving Clark laughing at his cousin.

"Lois is picking up Pete first so she wants us ready in an hour."

Chloe just scuffles in her room throwing clothes against the wall.

"But Ms. Luthor."

Lana's leg is up on her desk scratching the house arrest bracelet that threatens to disturb her pricey outfit.

"I don't want to hear it Lawson, your job is to get me off on all charges. I don't want any pleas. I think today went quite well."

The lawyer shakes his head as he adds another shot to Lana's glass.

"I don't see how bringing Supergirl in helped our case."

Lana laughs before taking a sip of the thick brown liquor.

"Oh, it helped, Supergirl thinks she can break into my home and steal my personal files and then have me arrested?"

She stands up throwing the empty glass in the fireplace before looking back at her lawyer.

"Get Friedman on the line, I want the bum who took out my father brought in and these charges dropped. If the government wants those projects they can have them for a price. But this case, I want this over with."

Lawson nods before scurrying out of the room. Lana pushes a button on her laptop watching a surveillance video a quick red flash is seen before the video goes black.

"I'm going to bury you Supergirl, if it's the last thing I do."

Lois pulls up to a bustling house in the middle of a corn field. Clark looks up gulping as girls shrilly laugh and the bass shakes the ground.

Chloe and Pete exchange smiles as Clark just looks up awestruck at the house, Lois stares at him oddly.

"Clark? Earth to Clark you okay?"

He shakes his head pulling his glasses off and cleaning them on the side of his shirt before placing them back on.

"Yeah it's just…"

He turns looking at his friends pleadingly before settling on Lois.

"Can't we still make a movie or something?"

Chloe laughs walking towards the house backwards.

"This is Clark's first high school party."

Chloe raises an eyebrow at Lois who's frowning at Clark.

"Aww don't worry Clark it won't hurt a bit."

She takes his arm dragging him towards the front yard.

"Besides, you're on the team now; you have to make appearances at these things."

Clark chuckles nervously looking at Lois, she's enjoying his discomfort a little too much.

"Why do I get the feeling you're loving every bit of this Lo?"

She shrugs stopping before they open the front door. Chloe grins at Pete waiting for Lois to answer Clark.

"I just think it'd be an interesting story for the Fall."

They enter the house as Lois continues.

"What do you think of, 'Summer heat and pheromones run ramped through Smallville as the In Crowd kick off the first party of the year?'"

Chloe laughs again scanning the crowd.

"Lois, tonight we're not reporters we're High school seniors escorting these boys to the other side…"

Clark squints around the party, the music blaring, his senses go into overload.

"Uh the other side Chloe?"

His cousin smiles at him before making note of the cheerleaders and jocks who eye them.

"This Cuz is 'The other side' where people think they're popular and everyone like loves them."

Chloe answers sarcastically cocking her head in her best valley girl impersonation.

"Only the cheerleaders, the rest of us just play along."

Lex answers smiling at the four who look slightly out of place. He eyes Lois with a huge grin before clearing his throat again.

"I'm guessing you guys are looking for a beverage?"

He leads them over to the coolers handing Chloe and Lois two diet cokes. Clark grabs a Mountain due handing one to Pete as well.

As they settle to the music Lex tries to talk to Lois again.

"So I'm glad you guys came."

She nods looking around the room notably at the cheerleaders who are giving her the evil eye.

"I'm not sure they're glad." She points to the bitter squad, who giggle perking up as Lex looks their way.

"Yeah well, you did get half of the squad suspended."

Lois laughs reveling in her article from last year. She locks eyes with Clark who's trying to shrug off a petite blonde before laughing again to herself.

"This is true."

Lex smiles following her gaze to Clark.

"So you and Clark are…?"

Lois shrugs thinking.

"I'm not sure."

Lex looks down at the empty can in his hand.

"So nothing official then?"

Lois chuckles as Clark twists around trying to keep the girl's hands off his chest.

"Official, with Clark?"

Lex smiles as he watches Clark try to get away from the pushy girl.

"Right, leave it up to Lane to keep tight lipped about how he feels."

Lex looks at Lois as he says this she laughs excusing herself running over to rescue Clark at the last minute.

"Clark sweetie thank God I found you!"

She snuggles up close to Clark pushing the blonde back a couple of feet. The girl tries to kick her shins but ends up hurting herself limping away from the two.

"Is she gone?" Lois whispers.

Clark is dazed by her perfume and the closeness.

"Hmm?" He holds her tight as Lois begins to pull away from him laughing.

"I'm sorry Clark but I couldn't watch you suffer any longer."

He grins as she pushes his glasses up higher on the ridge of his nose.

They make their way over to an empty spot on the couch.

"So how was your chat with Lex?"

Lois shrugs searching the party for Chloe and Pete who were busy dancing by the stairs.

"Fine, not that you weren't listening."

She smirks at him while he blushes.

"Can't be helped."

Lois laughs at this punching him on the shoulder. He winces a little.

"I guess I have been tight lipped about how I feel."

Lois can feel her heart rate jump.

"Well, you are who you are Clark."

She scowls at herself mouthing her own words rolling her eyes.

"Right, but I should probably be more open with you…"

"You know despite what Chloe said I do see a perfectly good article in the making, those boys have been playing beer pong. The cheerleaders that were suspended are still at their boyfriend's sides. And despite everything I still think this could work. You know Clark what do you think? It could work right?"

"Lois!"

She stops wincing.

"Yeah?" 

"You're babbling."

She takes a deep breath.

"I was?"

He nods smiling and getting closer to her.

"Like a brook."

Stroking her chin gently he leans in to kiss her. As their lips touch her whole body relaxes. The room falls silent and dark, as they part Lois looks around smiling.

"Sorry guys it was just a fuse, power will be up in a minute."

Clark laughs still holding Lois's face close to his. He can see her clearly in the dark and looks longingly at her lips.

"You thought we caused the power outage didn't you?"

Lois laughs stealing another kiss from Clark in the dark.

"Who knows what would happen as we get…closer."

She leans in again kissing him, parting for a second as Clark laughs.

"This could be dangerous." They lean in kissing again each new kiss more passionate than before.

"First power surges, what's next?" Lois laughs leaning her forehead on Clark's as they flirt with one another.

Clark pulls her closer she falls on top of him laughing.

"I'll take my chances Mr. Lane."

The lights and music turn back on as everyone in the party turns to see Lois and Clark making out on the couch. They freeze as all eyes are on them. Chloe and Pete can't help but laugh aloud as their two friends separate and stand up awkwardly.

Clark's glasses are askew as he fixes them, scanning the crowd to see Pete and Chloe come their way.

"Well it was a great party, Go Crows!"

Clark says quietly and awkwardly a couple of guys in the back start shouting back and the party begins to roar again.

"YEAH, GO CROWS!"

The four laugh their way out of the house filling their lungs with fresh air.

"Well, was that normal enough for you Lois?"

Chloe asks.

Lois exchanges a sly glance with Clark before answering.

"Sure, I could do normal."

Clark smiles getting into the jeep with his friends.

End of Chapter 5

Preview of Chapter 6:

"Mr. Lawson would you like to call your next witness?"

The judge asks, he looks tired Mr. Lawson smugly fixes his tie as he stands up.

"I would your honor, Vinny Vandangle."

The court gasps as a tall dark man takes to the stand. Lois and Chloe decked out in Press passes with notepads in their hands are sitting next to an older woman who's also taking notes. She leans in to both girls.

"Now take note ladies, how does he look, try to be as descriptive as possible while also being impartial."

Chloe and Lois take a good look at the man being sworn in, they begin scribbling quickly. Lois's pencil is going a mile a minute as she writes out every detail and nuance.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Vinnie looks right over to the jury who shudder at his gaze.

"I do your honor."

Lois leans over to Chloe.

"Liar."

Chloe peers at Vinnie who takes a seat.

"How do you know?"

Lois taps her ear while Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Cheater."

Lois smiles trying to listen in on the questions.

"Did you know the deceased Mr. Vandangle?"

Vinnie grunts taking a sweeping look at Mr. Lawson.

"Only for a minute."

The courtroom gasps again as Vinnie laughs at his own joke.

"Can you explain further?"

Vinnie now looks at Lana winking before looking at Mr. Lawson.

"It was business."

Mr. Lawson walks over to the jury before asking a follow-up question.

"What kind of business?"

Vinnie smiles he has one gold tooth on his front teeth.

"I'm a snuffer."

The jury looks to one another as Mr. Lawson approaches the stand.

"Can you elaborate please."

"I get an assignment and I snuff em out."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summer Justice

"Mr. Lawson would you like to call your next witness?"

The judge asks, he looks tired Mr. Lawson smugly fixes his tie as he stands up.

"I would your honor, Vinny Vandangle."

The court gasps as a tall dark man takes to the stand. Lois and Chloe decked out in Press passes with notepads in their hands are sitting next to an older woman who's also taking notes. She leans in to both girls.

"Now take note ladies, how does he look, try to be as descriptive as possible while also being impartial."

Chloe and Lois take a good look at the man being sworn in, they begin scribbling quickly. Lois's pencil is going a mile a minute as she writes out every detail and nuance.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Vinnie looks right over to the jury who shudder at his gaze.

"I do your honor."

Lois leans over to Chloe.

"Liar."

Chloe peers at Vinnie who takes a seat.

"How do you know?"

Lois taps her ear while Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Cheater."

Lois smiles trying to listen in on the questions.

"Did you know the deceased Mr. Vandangle?"

Vinnie grunts taking a sweeping look at Mr. Lawson.

"Only for a minute."

The courtroom gasps again as Vinnie laughs at his own joke.

"Can you explain further?"

Vinnie now looks at Lana winking before looking at Mr. Lawson.

"It was business."

Mr. Lawson walks over to the jury before asking a follow-up question.

"What kind of business?"

Vinnie smiles he has one gold tooth on his front teeth.

"I'm a snuffer."

The jury looks to one another as Mr. Lawson approaches the stand.

"Can you elaborate please."

"I get an assignment and I snuff em out."

Lois stifles a snort holding her notepad to her face Chloe gives her best friend a reproachful look as the lawyer moves on for another question.

Lois and Chloe sit in front of the Editor and Chief as he reads over their articles, it's their final assignment. He grunts a few times while the girls look on waiting.

They exchange worried glances as the Editor stands up quickly, adjusting his tie.

"Well I have to say this is the first time we've had two interns make it all the way through the summer."

He peers at Lois with a slight smile before looking out the window to downtown Smallville.

"I have to say you both write extremely well, I'm surprised you were in the same courtroom today both articles were worlds apart."

Lois looks up at the Editor shocked before worriedly sharing her concern with Chloe. The Editor still smiling glances at the girls before speaking again.

"Take that as a compliment Kent, both of you had fresh ideas and I've submitted your names for placements at the Planet next summer."

Lois almost jumps out of her seat, she grips the sides of the chair to keep herself grounded, she feels like flying all around Smallville.

Chloe spoke up first.

"Is that possible sir? Are there enough spots open for us next summer?"

The editor nods before fumbling with his PDA.

"Well after the lead we gave them on the Luthor case they owe me one."

He winks at Lois smiling to himself his chest puffed out like a peacock.

"Besides I haven't seen such promising journalists come out of here unscathed in a while. We may be a small town newspaper but this summer has proved to be high profile. With the Daily Planet's finest in town, Smallville has made its mark."

Lois finally finding her voice speaks up.

"So sir about the articles?"

The editor smiles knowing the competitive edge between the two friends.

"I'm publishing them both for the Sunday Edition. I hope you two don't mind sharing a byline."

Lois and Chloe shrug smiling.

"So that's it then, we'll see your article tomorrow?"

Clark asks before faking a left leaving Pete behind as he makes a basket. Chloe and Lois nod simultaneously.

"That's it, summer's over and Tuesday we start school."

Lois winces as Chloe beams at the idea of their final year of high school approaching.

"I wish we could just skip senior year and go straight to college."

Lois whines kicking a rock a bit too hard sending it into the distant woods. Clark's gaze follows the rock's retreat laughing to himself.

"Come on Lois this is supposed to be the year we live it up."

Lois laughs mockingly at Clark rolling her eyes.

"Right, live it up. Clark's gonna go buck wild and change to blue flannel."

Pete laughs while Chloe chuckles. Clark reddens at the slight to his attire.

"I thought I was blending in." Clark tugs on his flannel shirt that's cuffed and open revealing a plain white t-shirt beneath.

Lois smiles at him crossing her arms around her chest.

"Blending in with who my Dad? Ever notice there's a reason why he rocks the flannel?"

Clark shrugs trying to keep from blushing.

"He's a farmer Clark, he was wearing flannel in the womb."

Clark looks down bouncing the basketball a bit before looking up at Lois.

"I thought I looked good in it."

She smiles unable to tease him anymore when he is looking back at her so cute.

"You do look good in it, but adding some plain t-shirts once and a while might do you some good."

Clark fully blushes as Lois gives him a smile. The four of them make their way to the House to get some lemonade.

"So was it me or was Lois definitely annoyed at you back there?"

Chloe asks while driving, Clark in the passenger seat shifts uncomfortably before clearing his throat.

"Seems like the normal Lois to me."

He keeps his gaze out the window knowing that Chloe was about to begin with a line of questioning.

"Normal for Lois is a one comment zinger, she was full out picking on you."

Clark laughs it off trying to make light of the situation.

"Why would she be mad at you I thought last week at the party you two were…"

Clark is completely blushing his pulse quickens as he tries not to rip the seatbelt out of its holster.

"We haven't really gotten a chance to talk since then."

Chloe steals a glance at her cousin the car moves with her, she regains control of the vehicle before finding her voice again.

"So you made out with her in front of half the school and haven't said a word about it since?"

Clark nods now afraid to look away for fear of his cousin wrapping them around a tree.

"Well that explains a lot, no wonder she's pissed."

Clark looks at Chloe a little upset.

"Well what am I supposed to say to her? One minute everything just flows between us and the next I can't even speak around her my palms sweat, I get tongue tied."

Chloe smirks shrugging.

"Clark ever since I can remember you've been that way around Lois. But now your pinning has paid off, you've got the girl and you're ruining it by playing hot and cold. Why can't guys just open up and say, 'I like you let's just see how this goes?' No it's all this playing around for years and then one day she may not be there."

Clark winces at his cousin's rant.

"Don't worry Chloe, Pete will come around."

She stops short at his name.

"Pete, who's talking about Pete I'm talking about you being a bone head and not just going for Lois." She scoffs. "You've finally got her fully undivided attention and you're going to blow it. If you haven't noticed Clark, you have competition. And you'll see when we start school on Tuesday, that if you don't let Lois know how you feel there's plenty of guys who would be willing to step up."

She glances his way as he frowns.

"Not that I'm saying she'd go for these guys, but let's face it eventually she's going to say yes."

Clark nods, "You're right."

Unbuckling his seatbelt he rolls down the window and speeds off into the night's sky.

Chloe smiles to herself looking up at the blur heading back to the Kent farm.

Well that was easy.

Lois was busy mending a fence driving one stake through the ground with her left hand. She smiles as she hears someone approaching, the smile fades as soon as it appeared as she realizes it's not Clark.

"Hey Kent is that you?"

Lex is smiling only able to see her outline in the dusk as she nails the final board in place.

"Your Dad told me you'd be out here, looks like you started your chores a bit late?"

Lois nods feigning to wipe sweat off her brow as she picks up her tools kept to her side just in case.

"Yeah but I'm all done out here."

Lex grins, "Great I'll walk you back."

"It's weird that this is our last year of high school. Remember our freshman year?"

Lois smiles shaking her head, she remembers falling right in front of Lex that first day three years ago, not knowing it was from the Kryptonite ring his aunt had given him that summer.

"Yeah I fell flat on my face the first day."

He laughs quietly to himself shrugging.

"I've fallen plenty of times Lois, trust me it was not the end of the world."

Now it's Lois's turn to chuckle, "No we've avoided that."

An awkward silence falls between them before Lex speaks again.

"So you and Clark have gotten pretty close."

She nods the frustration over Clark's behavior or lack thereof sends her blood boiling.

"I'm not sure, I mean one minute he's so attentive and the next he won't even acknowledge that we…"

She looks at Lex whose eyebrows are raised waiting for her next words.

"Sorry, too much information."

Lex laughs shrugging.

"That's okay, I like that we've finally been able to be friends, you know real friends. It seems like it was forever ago when we were inseparable."

Lois gains momentum as she smiles to herself.

"Well from what I remember we were friends up until the end of eighth grade when you decided you were too cool to hang out with, and I quote Newspaper nerds."

He smirks at her as she turns in a circle putting him in his place.

"Hey I've tried to talk to you since; you were the one who didn't have time for a mindless jock."

Lois nods, "Yes but you did date every cheerleader so you can't really blame me. I mean wasn't it your ex Hillary Saint Claire who accepted Home coming queen 'with like great honor or whatever.'"

Clark hovers above them listening while the two reminisce laughing and enjoying each other's company. Maybe, he thought he was too late; maybe Lois was questioning everything between them. He stayed far enough away so she couldn't detect him, but he could still hear their banter.

"Well it's obvious that I was dating the wrong girls."

He kept laughing as Lois agrees with him with a hearty nod.

"It is pretty obvious."

He stares at her for a second as she smiles the lights from the house glow upon her face as they near her front steps.

"I should have been paying closer attention to the girls who were right in front of me the whole time."

Lois shrugs placing her tools she had been carrying in the toolbox on the side of the barn.

Clark barely able to stand it any longer speeds towards home.

"Just remember though if you like her tell her and get it over with. If it's one thing a girl can't stand it's waiting for the guy to just say it 'I like you.' All this waiting around and presuming can drive us crazy."

Lex smiles kicking some dirt in the air.

"I'm sure Clark will come around."

Lois snorts rolling her eyes.

"He's lucky I'm so stubborn."

Lex waves goodnight while Lois heads inside for dinner.

"And then what happened?"

Clark sighs as Chloe paces his room.

"And then I left."

She stops pacing throwing him an annoyed glance.

"So you have no idea how they ended it?"

Clark let out another depressed sigh.

"It's pretty obvious that she still likes him, and now that he's making his move they can finally have something."

Chloe throws a pencil at him it breaks into small slivers before she growls to herself.

"Listen Clark what I said before I was just trying to rile you up. Lois isn't the fickle type, when she wants something she gets it. Trust me I've found it's better to be with her then against her. Here is what I know, she likes you, and she had a chance with Lex and she totally blew him off."

Clark stops mid sigh and looks at his cousin.

"She did?"

Chloe laughs at his sudden perkiness.

"Yeah she did, she gave him the whole let's be friends speech and he's resigned to the fact."

This made Clark laugh.

"You don't hear his heart when he approaches her, he's not resigned to any fact that doesn't include Lois ,Chloe. He still likes her, and he's working her over."

Chloe looks down trying to process her cousin's theory.

"Okay, even if that's true she likes you Clark. One word from you and he doesn't stand a chance."

"Mmhmm."

Chloe turns on her heel to see her cousin is falling asleep.

"Great."

She flips the light off leaving Clark alone to his thoughts.

"So then what did he say?"

Chloe asks scooping up a heap of potato salad as they make their way over to a secluded picnic table. Nell, Lex's Aunt is hosting her annual Labor Day Picnic with half the county in attendance. Clark and Pete are immersed with the rest of the football players on the other side of the field.

"He said goodnight."

Chloe nods.

"Hmm.." She takes a bite of her salad leaving Lois clueless.

"So Clark didn't hear any of that."

Lois looks at her friend in shock.

"He was listening to out conversation?"

Chloe shrugs nodding before taking another spoonful of potato salad. Lois gets up frustrated and begins to make her way over to Clark when she hears short snapping. Glancing in the direction she sees a couple of kids climbing up a tree. With a jolt she's there as Supergirl catching them, another crack sends a second child crashing to the ground but Superboy is there as well. The party comes rushing over and worried parents come to ease their crying children.

"What were you spying on me again?"

Superboy turns red as they smile for everyone accepting their thanks before taking off to change back into their regular clothes.

"Look I'm sorry can we talk?"

"Oh you want to talk now sure, why not."

Clark takes a deep breath.

The party has wound down and the two stand off to the side talking.

"I don't know how to approach the subject of, us."

Lois nods looking down for a second. She takes a deep breath.

"I've never had a girlfriend, because to be honest having powers and, well there hasn't been a girl who lives up to you Lois."

She meets his gaze finally melting the ice wall she was building.

"I've never had a boyfriend either Clark, I sort of thought of myself above all this high school drama."

She laughs at herself and the way she had been behaving lately.

"Boy was I wrong, I thought when and if I ever really liked a guy I'd let it be casual."

He smiles at her trying to suppress a laugh.

"I thought I'd have to keep girls at bay because I have secrets. And well I even thought, if there was ever a chance for us it could never be. Just me being Superboy would put you in danger. I had accepted that I'd always look after you and try to protect you."

He laughs now at that thought.

"Who would have thought you'd be the last girl who needed me to protect her."

Lois shrugs thinking.

"I'm not asking for that mushy, creepy stuff Clark. I don't want teddy bears or notes in my locker every day. I'm not big on PDA and I'm definitely not going to wear your letterman's jacket. I can tell you now that Lois Kent is not a girly girl, if you see me in a dress consider yourself lucky. I just want to know where we stand."

Clark nods letting it all sink in.

"Well how about this Friday we go on a date, and maybe when the Home Coming Dance rolls around I can see you in that dress you were talking about."

She laughs shaking her head.

"Friday sounds good, although a dance is negotiable."

He smiles gaining more confidence.

"And maybe on cold days you can wear my letterman jacket."

She punches him lightly on the shoulder playfully flirting.

"That is not going to happen."

He follows her back to the party.

"No?"

She shakes her head letting the scent of her shampoo engulf him.

"Not a chance."

He takes her hand and the entire party notices, Clark lets everyone know of his feelings for Lois.

The first Friday of the school year and Lois was itching for her date tonight. She rushes downstairs ready to devour her breakfast only to find both her parents pouring over the Daily Planet with a copy set aside for her next to a toasted bagel. The front cover is of Lana Luthor being released, the opposite side has the headline, 'Lana Luthor Innocent.'

Lois grits her teeth seething. She had expected as much after the news for the past week. Yet, to actually see a verdict reached in the favor of Lana was nauseating.

"Morning Sweetheart."

Her parents knew she would be upset this morning they didn't even rush her out.

"I can't believe they're letting her get away with it!"

Mr. Kent sighs folding his paper and meeting his daughter's eyes.

"We have to see the positive in all of this. Vinnie VanDangle whom, is a known killer of who knows how many , is going to be behind bars for three consecutive life sentences. Supergirl revealed all the illegal dealings involving Luthor Corp."

Lois's temper eased a bit, her parents were always reminding her of the positives even if she couldn't see them herself.

"You're right, but I just can't help feeling like I failed Dad."

Martha folds her paper, smiling at her daughter.

"Lois, all you can do is bring these criminals to the people. It is within their rights to be tried by a jury of their peers. Who are we, even those with superpowers to deny them that right?"

"Mom you sure you don't want to go to Law School?"

Martha smiles at her daughter giving her a wink as Jonathan laughs.

"You're going to be late sweetheart."

Lois nods taking a bite of her bagel and kissing everyone goodbye. Before she leaves the house she remembers her date tonight.

"Oh by the way I'm going out with Clark tonight is that okay?"

Martha half amused half surprised looks to her husband, her mouth is opened wide as he grins to his daughter.

"Of course honey, see you after school."

Martha laughs as Lois super speeds out of the house.

"I'm surprised she asked us."

Jonathan smiles at his wife's comment.

"Looks like we did something right, besides I think she really likes him."

They exchange loving smiles while taking each other's hand.

"And there she was sitting there looking so smug Clark, meanwhile this Vinnie guy was describing Lionel Luthor as though he did the world a favor by killing him."

She shakes her head as Clark nods, the concession line moves slightly closer to the counter.

"He's getting twenty to life, while Lana Corp just went public. She's worth more than her father now, did you read that Clark?"

"Yeah I did."

He sighs taking a deep breath and trying to smile.

"Lois, could you get out of reporter mode for just a few hours?"

She winces a little smiling apologetically as they move forward in line.

"Sorry, I just can't switch her off sometimes."

He smirks trying to lighten the mood.

"I like reporter Lois, I do, but not angry, frustrated reporter Lois. I have this feeling that Lana Luthor is going to be a lot harder to take down than you thought."

Lois sighs remembering what her Mother said to her this morning.

"True, my Mom keeps talking about letting the people decide. Hence why being a reporter is so important, bringing the truth to the people so they can make an informed decision."

The line moves forward again sending Clark and Lois to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

Lois steps quickly up to the counter commanding the situation.

"Yes, please I'm going to need chocolate."

The cashier gives Clark a look as he just beams at Lois while she points out various boxes of chocolate candies.

Leaving the concession counter Lois is carrying several boxes of various candies while Clark has their drinks in hand.

"Lois I asked you out it's only fair that I pick up the bill here and there."

Lois rolls her eyes as she hands their tickets to the kid by the velvet rope.

"Clark I'm not making you pay for my chocolate addiction, besides you paid for the tickets. By the way what are we watching anyway?"

As they walk out of the movie theatre Lois is unusually silent. Clark tries to read her mind but sadly that was a superpower they don't possess. He wants to reach for her hand but waits a split second too long. Feeling the timing is off they make their way walking towards the Talon.

"So did you like the movie?"

Lois shrugs pensively deep in thought.

"It was, a chick flick Clark."

She was abrupt, half sighing half annoyed.

"It got great reviews I thought you would like it."

She smiles to herself slowly taking his hand.

"I did like it; it's just not the type of movie I'd see in the movie theatre. Whenever I do get to the movies, it always features some sort of explosion or alien attack, picked out by Pete."

"Oh.."

She smirks at his slight embarrassment. Nudging close to him for a second she laughs.

"I loved it, seeing a romantic drama chosen by a boy was a nice change of pace."

He smiles exhaling deeply while opening the door to the coffee shop for her.

As they take a seat in the corner booth a waitress walks over to take their order. When finally alone again Lois laughs at herself for feeling awkward with Clark.

"Well this is weird."

Clark looks up from the sugar smiling at Lois.

"What is?"

"Us, not being able to just talk."

He leans back in his chair marveling in the moment.

"I thought it was nice to have a relaxing night, no big catastrophe no-one who needs rescuing..."

A scream is heard from the front of the Talon as two masked men enter the shop waving their guns in the air.

"No-one move."

Lois looks at Clark rolling her eyes.

"You were saying?"

They both super speed out of the shop, returning a few moments later as their respective super alter egos.

"To save the day, yet again; Smallville's very own super duo took down the two robbers above the roaring crowd at the Talon. The owner, our very own (recently cleared of murder charges)Lana Luthor refused to comment; only stating she owes everything to Superboy."

Lois rolls her eyes at Lana's comment as Chloe laughs. Closing the Smallville Gazette, she looks at her friends. They were all waiting for their assignments for the latest edition of the Torch.

"The super duo?"

Lois grabs the paper rereading the quote.

"We…they aren't a duo he just happens to be at the right place at the right time."

Clark reads over Lois's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Someone doesn't like sharing."

She makes a face at him before grinning at his cute lips. Blushing she looks away.

"Can't help it, I'm an only child."

Chloe sifts through her post-its, joining in on the conversation.

"Don't take it to heart Clark; Lois has been burning through partners since I can remember. She set Robby Kraken's eyebrows on fire last year in chemistry."

"She made Lauren Bosworth cry when they lost the three legged race in third grade."

Pete chimed in as Lois gave them both reproachful looks.

"Robby got too close to the Bunsen burner not even my fault."

"You wouldn't let him touch anything."

Lois took a bite of her licorice pointing her finger at Pete.

"Exactly and the moment I let him light the Bunsen burner look what happened. No-one could tell if he was happy or sad…"

"Or surprised."

Chloe commented suppressing a smile as she put down her notes.

"And what about Lauren?"

Lois shrugs.

"I carried her half the way, sobbing across that finish line. She was fine, nothing broken, I checked."

Pete gave Clark a laugh and pat on the shoulder before looking to Chloe who was handing out the assignments.

When Lois finally read through her post-it she gave Chloe an incredulous look.

"What's this Chloe?"

She shrugs.

"A hunch."

Clark and Pete leave heading to football practice, leaving the two girls alone.

"You think the robbery could have been meteor related?"

"You said yourself Lois, that they were acting weird. And no mention of names in the paper that means they're minors. It doesn't take a lot of sleuthing to realize that Jack Minor and Mike Dambize aren't in school today. It was them wasn't it?"

Lois looks down taking a deep breath affirming everything Chloe just deduced.

"You know those guys as well as I do Lois. They're not the types to go Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid robbing coffee shops."

Lois takes another deep breath before looking into her friend's eyes.

"I didn't want to mention it in front of Clark because I don't want him to think I was harping. Don't you think it's odd that a week after Lana's released one of her businesses gets held up?"

"You think they're connected? But how does Mike and Jack fit in?"

Lois shrugs before getting a determined look on her face.

"Mike's always had a crush on you; I bet you could get him to talk."

Chloe shook her head blushing.

"And how are we supposed to get in there, the Sheriff's not going to let some teenage girls waltz into their cells."

Lois smirks.

"Let me handle the Sheriff."

The two girls giggle their way into the Sheriff's office. Chloe is amazed.

"I can't believe that worked."

Lois smirks at the deputy on duty at the front desk.

"You'd be surprised how many cops show up to a donut shop heist."

They saunter to the desk as Lois smiles at the deputy.

"Deputy Skinner, my friend here is the girlfriend of Mike Bambize and we were just wondering if she could talk to him for a few minutes?"

She leans over batting her eyes hoping the low top and a few minutes alone with her will be enough of an incentive.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss?"

"Lane, Lois Lane." She smiles wide and Chloe gives her a double take before regaining her composure. The deputy didn't notice, his eyes were on Lois and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Right Miss. Lane I'm sorry but all visitors have to be approved by the Sheriff."

Lois nods.

"Oh I think the Sheriff left a note he said he would."

She super sped around his desk writing a note forging the Sheriff's signature, she was back in the same place before Chloe or the deputy could blink.

"Oh a Ms. Chloe Sullivan to see Michael Bambize."

He smiles apologizing to Chloe.

"You have twenty minutes Miss Sullivan."

He leads Chloe to the cell as another Deputy takes over the front. Lois smiles at the older deputy she looks around for a second before pointing down the hall where the restrooms are located.

"I'm just going to head to the ladies."

He nods barely acknowledging her presence. Lois sneaks out super speeding as Supergirl and heading outside the cell windows.

"He's right here Miss Sullivan."

Mike stands up as he recognizes his visitor right away.

"Chloe? How did you know?"

Chloe waits for the deputy to leave them alone as Mike gets closer to the bars.

"My parents just left a few minutes ago, they said we had guns and we tried to rob the Talon."

Chloe gets closer to his cell.

"They said? Are you saying it wasn't you?"

Mike looked lost for a moment before nodding.

"Jack…"

Supergirl stops outside of a window floating up in the air she looks to see a pair of frightened eyes staring at her.

"Who is it?"

She smiles leaning close to the window.

"It's Supergirl I need to ask you a few questions."

"Last thing I remember we were hanging out over at my house playing video games in my basement. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a squad car outside of the Talon."

Chloe looks surprised as Mike sits on the cot.

"I don't understand what could have happened to us Chloe. You can help us though right?"

Chloe nods thinking.

"You think you were drugged?"

Jack shrugs pacing back and forth as Supergirl crosses her arms.

"Who could have done that?"

He doesn't answer but walks right up to the window turning around and lifting his hair to show the back of his neck.

"Can you see it? It's been itchy and sore."

Lois strains her eyes using her x-ray vision to see a small puncture.

"I see it."

"You believe me right Chloe?"

Chloe looks down at her watch her time is almost up.

"I do Mike, but you have to be honest with me. Does your family have anything to do with the Luthors?"

Mike pauses looking up at her scared.

"My parents worked for Luthor Corp, well now Lana Corp."

"And Jack's parents?"

He nods.

End of Chapter 6

Preview of Chapter 7

"Lois where are you going let's just wait for Clark to get here."

She rolls her eyes at Chloe floating a little in the air.

"Just let him know where to meet me. I'll take Mike's house first see what I can gather from where they were playing video games. Have Clark take Jack's house and we'll meet on the far South side of Lana Corp tech lab."

Chloe winces and nods as Lois takes off into the sky. A few moments later Clark appears as Superboy.

"Where's Lois?"

Chloe points to the sky but before he can take off again she explains the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Have serum will travel**

"Lois where are you going? Let's just wait for Clark to get here."

She rolls her eyes at Chloe floating a little in the air.

"Just let him know where to meet me. I'll take Mike's house first; see what I can gather from where they were playing video games. Have Clark take Jack's house and we'll meet on the far south side of Lana Corp tech lab."

Chloe winces and nods as Lois takes off into the sky. A few moments later Clark appears as Superboy.

"Where's Lois?"

Chloe points to the sky but before he can take off again she explains the plan.

Lois sneaks through an open window into the Bambize house. She speeds downstairs into the basement where the boys were injected. Using her x-ray vision she scans the room for anything unusual. Stopping at the couch she notices small green particles, stepping away from the area Lois scans the room for anything unusual. With a jolt the lights are flipped on and she turns to see two figures squinting in the newly lit room.

"Supergirl?"

It's Mike's parents looking clueless.

"I'm not really here."

They look confused at each other as Lois rushes through the room in super mode collecting any evidence she can find. It's barely enough time for the pair to blink and with a whoosh they're left alone.

Mrs. Bambize looks to her husband who was rubbing his eyes the entire time.

"You saw that right Stan?"

He shakes his head heading back up the stairs.

"I'm not sure anymore Barb let's get some rest."

A few minutes later Lois is waiting outside of Lana Tech Labs for Clark. She smiles as she hears him approach with a gust of wind he's next to her empty handed.

"Did you find anything Clark?"

He nods.

"Both parents work at Lana Corp now, but more importantly they're making almost 90,000$ each a year as…"

"Night Security."

He's stunned as Lois finishes his sentence; she gazes at the lab before turning back to Clark with her jaw clenched.

"It was Luthor Corp's way of protecting their third shift Lab technicians."

Clark was still confused.

"I maybe new to Smallville but most lab techs don't make that large of a salary right?"

She smiles.

"Way to sneak around Lane."

He blushes slightly.

"One peak at a pay check stub isn't that big of a deal."

She smirks before taking a deep breath.

"It's happening again Clark."

"What's happening again?"

She looks him in the eyes trying to find the words.

"33.1 is back up and running."

She takes off into the air heading to the building with Clark following her, in an instant she's flying through the ventilation system with Clark in tow. With a jerk she stops and turns directions finally ending in a large room.

They hover over the lab for a few minutes before Clark gets the nerve to ask her for more information.

"So what exactly is 33.1?"

Lois motions to the room.

"This is 33.1, come on."

She leads him to a corner as a few technicians enter the lab.

"Didn't you wonder why Lana and I aren't exactly friends anymore?"

He shrugs scanning the room before answering.

"I always thought she was a little too interested in your powers."

Lois nods before smiling at Clark.

"Yeah that and she denied this even existed."

Clark tried to find fault in the lab but couldn't understand why it would ruin a friendship.

"I don't see anything wrong here."

Lois scoffs before pointing to a wall on the far side of the lab.

"Look through that wall Clark."

He tries to do as she asked but can't.

"Lead walls?"

"Exactly good for keeping out radioactive rays and we can't see through the damn stuff. Perfect for subject 304 or Albert as we called him, poor guy blew up his parents when they wouldn't let him go to London for the summer."

Clark looks shocked.

"He's?"

"Meteor infected Clark, Lionel was smuggling them out of the asylum. Black market meteor freaks and it looks like Lana's picking up right where Daddy dearest left off."

"But I never heard anything about this in the papers or.."

She laughs before grinding her teeth.

"No, Lionel made sure this was all kept out of the papers. Lana assured us that we were wrong about her father; it's what finally ended our friendship. When I found out that not only was she lying but she was helping him."

Clark gazed at Lois as she said this. Her face was filled with determination but also with pain.

"It must have been hard, to see the friendship end up that way?"

She turns to him grateful but also amused.

"Let's stop talking about Lana for a second and focus on what I found."

She holds up a piece of fabric it has a small stain on it. Clark uses his x-ray vision to zoom in on the small molecules absorbed in the cloth.

"What is it?"

"It's what they injected into those guys making them go Rambo at the Talon. I'm thinking meteor rocks infused with something."

Clark gives her a weird look as she shrugs.

"It's Smallville, anything weird around here is usually infused with meteor rocks. We have a science geek at school who loves identifying this stuff; we'll bring it to her tomorrow."

Clark nods trying to process everything she's telling him.

"Okay so then why are we here?"

Lois smiles holding up the plastic bag with the piece of cloth from Mike's couch.

"She's not going to be able to get much out of this. We need more, think you can handle it Lane?"

With a grin Lois speeds through the lab searching for the chemical, Clark follows close behind.

"Got it."

They both leave the lab undetected only stopping outside of the Kent farm where Chloe and Pete are both waiting for them in the barn.

"So I'm guessing you two found something?"

Chloe asks leaning over her laptop with a smirk.

"That or they decided to take a detour to some romantic city again."

Pete smiles wide as Lois gives him an evil glare.

"No, we were actually trying to figure out what happened to Mike and Jack."

Lois hands Chloe the plastic sandwich bag that contained the cloth and then the vial they stole from the lab.

"Mike and Jack both remember playing video games before waking up in the squad cars outside of the Talon. Before they blacked out, they both described a small prick on the back of their necks, we checked them out they're injection marks."

"They were definitely drugged then?" Pete asks as Clark gives him a nod.

"This is the same substance we found in the lab."

"I'm guessing it gets its green hue from meteor rocks."

Pete chimes in Lois gives Clark an 'I told you so look' as Clark shakes his head at the humor of it all. Pete notices the exchange.

"You see here in Smallville…"

"Lois already clued me in, anything wacky can be blamed on Meteor rock, it's our Kevin Bacon."

His friends all look up at him oddly, Clark smiles trying to make light of his comment.

"Seven degrees of Kevin Bacon…"

Lois laughs at Clark as Chloe squeals in triumph.

"I got through, just give me one sec."

Everyone crowds around Chloe as she types furiously away trying to beat down the firewalls on her laptop.

"What has she gotten through?"

Pete puts a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Chloe broke into the Luthor database last year. Lionel found out and completely restructured his systems; she's been working on getting back in ever since."

Lois shook her head at the two boys before watching the screen as Chloe continues typing.

"Chloe how do you know how to do all this stuff?"

Chloe stops for a second looking at her cousin thinking. Lois, annoyed gives Clark a fiery glare.

"I don't know cuz…"

"Can we talk about this later; right now I think she was making progress."

Chloe laughs at her friends before looking back at her computer.

"I never thought I'd say this but we're lucky Lionel was killed. They've been doing network maintenance transferring everything over to Lana Corp, there's a chink in the wall."

She smiles as the screen lights up giving her access to the needed files.

"We have 30 seconds."

She plugs her USB drive in trying to copy as many pages as possible. After about twenty seconds the screen goes black as the entire room exhales a breath.

"I'm really stoked that you guys trust me enough to give me these things."

Lois rolls her eyes as the small blonde, a petite freshman in a lab coat gushes stealing glances at Pete and Clark.

"No problem Anna you're the best so."

She blushes again.

"Right okay."

She leans over her microscope making an odd face.

"And this was injected into the back of their necks you say?"

Chloe nods as Anna leans in again adding drops of liquid from a dropper.

"Hmm, it looks like stem cells."

Clark looks clueless as the others nod waiting for more information.

"I'm sorry Anna, I may be new here but you can tell that all from a standard issue microscope?"

Everyone looks incredulous at Clark, Anna just smiles, adjusting her microscope.

"If you paid attention Clark you'd know that this is the standard issue microscope that they use in most pre med. labs that I've been taking for four years now. And stem cells are pretty easy to ascertain once you know what you're looking for."

She looks up; the confidence from behind the microscope melts as she blushes under his gaze.

"But I'm just a dork who thinks science is fun."

Clark smiles apologetically as Lois clears her throat.

"And?"

"Definitely meteor rock, and stem cells the other qualities I'm not sure but we're running a lab tonight, I'll get my hands on some of the diagnostics and let you know by tomorrow."

Lois smiles taking the vial in her hands she pours half of it into another vial and hands it to Anna.

"You're great thanks."

She blushes as they leave her to her microscope heading to the Torch work room.

"What was that about Clark?"

Lois turns on Clark as soon as the door is closed.

"What was what?"

"The whole twenty questions with one of our informants?"

Clark smirks at the word informant; Chloe raises her eyebrows as Pete looks away not giving any help.

"I'm sorry I wasn't prepared for a fourteen year old genius I didn't get the heads up."

Chloe rounds the table heading to her laptop. With a few keystrokes she brings up a file for Clark.

"Not just an informant but a meteor infected friend. We helped her and she's helps us."

Clark reads the profile for Anna.

"Meteor infected, what is she super brained?"

Lois gives Chloe a look as Clark reads on.

"Oh, her IQ's off the chart, well at least she didn't blow up her parents."

Lois narrows her eyes at Clark who puts up both hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, won't happen again."

Lois breaks her façade smiling before pulling out her article for Chloe.

"This is a little early Chlo but I was thinking early bird and all that."

Clark pulls out his article as well with a smirk putting it atop of Lois's.

"I was thinking along the same lines."

Lois reads the headline and laughs.

"'Smallville High Crows win the first Homecoming game in twenty years against arch rivals.' Clark that game hasn't even happened yet."

Clark nods, "True, hence why I wrote two articles just in case." He shows the second article.

"I thought you two had decided this whole competition thing was going too far."

"I think Clark likes a good dose of competition."

Everyone looks to the source of the voice; it's Lex who has just entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but Coach has asked me to round up the team for a quick meeting with the seniors before practice."

He smiles at Lois before looking at Pete and Clark who follow him out of the room.

"Wow Lo, I think Clark might be right about Lex."

Lois looks up from reading Clark's article her pen is in her mouth, she was intent on reading it.

"What? What did he say about Lex?"

Chloe smiles watching her best friend comb over Clark's article.

"That he still has a thing for you."

Lois rolls her eyes at a certain part of the article looking up at Chloe for a second she gives a half smile.

"Lex having a thing for me? I think that all the hints I've been dropping about being friends and the fact that Clark and I are in the middle of something I'm sure he's not thinking of me like that… well not anymore."

Chloe not sure presses the issue further.

"I don't know Clark said something about his heart rate accelerating when he sees you."

Lois looks up from the article blushing.

"Who Lex? When he sees me?"

Chloe walks away from her desk closer to Lois.

"Maybe Lex isn't as over you as he's been letting on."

"You think Clark is going to ask me to Homecoming?"

Chloe stops mid-step she blinks for a second to gain composure pinching herself she laughs.

"Did I just hear that question come out of your mouth?"

"Well, did he say anything to you about it?"

Chloe's eyes widen as she tries to contain a snort.

"Well yeah he said something about you and the phrase 'Not Happening' I believe."

Lois sighs finishing the first half of the article in her hand before flipping the page.

"Yeah but I still want him to ask."

She tugs on her lip a bit as she reads more of Clark's article.

"He's actually good."

Chloe nods smiling proudly.

"He is, question is can ace reporter Lois Kent take the competition."

Lois looks at Chloe smiling sarcastically before retorting.

"I said he was good, I never said I was worried. Besides I've been thinking maybe Supergirl can be Superboy's sidekick, if Clark Lane doesn't mind being Lois Kent's sidekick."

Chloe looks surprised as she thinks over the comment.

"Supergirl takes a backseat to Superboy, trading superhero for super reporter?"

Lois smiles at the idea.

"You have to play to your strengths."

Later that night as Clark climbs the stairs to his room Chloe pops out smiling. He can tell she has that 'I've got something to tell you' look and isn't surprised when she follows him into his room."

"How you managed on being an only child I'll never know."

"Very carefully Clark. So cuz, I have it from a very reliable source that you should ask a certain brunette to the Homecoming dance this weekend, because she'll say yes." 

Clark sits on his bed confused as Chloe grabs his phone.

"Wait but Lois said under no circumstances would she put on a dress and parade around like some trophy on my arm."

Chloe chuckles as she hands the phone over to Clark.

"Yeah that's like Lois talk for 'you better ask me because I already have the dress picked out.'"

She leaves Clark alone with the phone.

Twenty minutes later Clark is still sitting on his bed trying to find the perfect way to call Lois, with a smirk he opens his window and takes off into the night's sky.

A knock on the door sends Martha to see who it is while Jonathan and Lois rewind the home videos they were watching. Martha comes back with a smile leading Lex into the living room.

"Honey it's Lex."

Lois stands up awkwardly as Jonathan follows shaking Lex's hand.

"Hey Mr. Kent, um Lois I was wondering if I could ask you something? It's about school."

Lois and Lex excuse themselves to the kitchen while the Kents watch on in wonder.

"What do you think this is about?"

Jonathan shakes his head as Lois and Lex sit at the Kitchen table.

"So I'm late."

Lois looks at the clock and then back at Lex.

"You are?"

He smiles and laughs.

"Yeah I should have been standing here three years ago asking you this very question but I didn't, so now I'm here."

Outside Clark could hear Lex's voice in the kitchen and slowed to the ground approaching the door. He saw Lois flinch as she sensed him but didn't let on.

"So I know you and Clark are together, it's pretty obvious that he likes you and you like him. So I preface this by stating you can't blame a guy for trying, even if he is a few years late."

"Okay."

Clark looked on he could hear Lex's heart begin to beat rapidly with every second that went by, Lois's heart fluttered as well. He took his eyes away nearly defeated.

"So I'm just going to ask then, Lois will you do me the honor of going to the Homecoming dance with me?"

Lois smiled and it was too much for Clark to take he took off. He was annoyed at Lex, the way he talked, how easy going he was with Lois. She never gave him stern looks, or growled lightly under her breath at his comments.

After about five minutes of flying something collided with him in mid air.

Lois laughed as Clark grabbed her by the shoulders not believing his own two eyes.

"You took off so fast Clark I didn't get to talk to you."

Her laugh was infectious and Clark was unsure if it was because Lex had just asked her to the dance, or because she was amused by his dramatic exit.

"I'm pretty sure I saw enough."

Lois smirked flirting with Clark as she floated a few feet away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been on edge lately."

Clark leaned back slightly enjoying the rare occurrence of Lois apologizing.

He cracked a smile taking a deep breath.

"So what was your answer to Lex?"

Lois laughs enjoying the breeze from so high up.

"I told him no of course, I don't think we'd have much fun going as each other's date."

She laughs again shaking her head at the last part of her statement. Clark couldn't help but smile as she met his gaze. Clark felt all inhibition leave him as he usually did when flying with Lois and seized her shoulders. She wasn't stunned by his forcefulness at all as they kissed it seemed like forever since their last embrace. The shootings had put a damper on any romantic atmosphere last weekend. When they finally parted, it was all the confidence he needed.

"Lois, will you go to the dance with me?"

She smiles, "No Clark."

And leans in to kiss him again. He wasn't sure if he had heard right and as they parted again she smirked winking at him.

"I want to go to the dance, but not as a couple, we should all just go and hang out make it a group thing."

"A group thing, what does that even mean?"

Pete shrugs as Lois, Chloe and Anna lay down the lab results on the table.

"Dopamine, infused with meteor rock and stem cells acted as a temporary stimulant, the stem cells fused with the cerebral cortex until they eventually…What was the word you used again Anna?"

"Metabolized."

Lois smirks triumphant the boys look on as clueless as ever.

"Which means what exactly?"

Chloe chimes in trying to put it in lamens terms for them.

"Our theory is it temporarily turns them into meteor freaks."

Anna shifts uncomfortably at the term but doesn't let on.

"Well I guess my work here is done let me know if you need anything else."

They all nod as she leaves before turning to one another again.

"I guess we should be more pc about the whole meteor freak term Chlo?"

Chloe frowned for a second before running over to her laptop.

"You got something?"

Chloe shrugs while typing away.

"Remember two years ago that girl Missy Huberton?"

Pete nods, "Yeah she broke into your locker Chloe and then we think had a little crush on you?"

Chloe shivered the memory away as she spun her laptop to face everyone else.

"She swore she didn't have any control over what she was doing."

Lois nods before adding in her two cents.

"Yeah but she was meteor, infected girl could turn things into ice, I say…"

Lois stopped staring at Chloe finally on the same wavelength.

"So there's some sort of meteor freak controlling all the other meteor freaks out there?"

Clark catching on as well shook his head.

"Not just the meteor infected but they've found a way to temporarily infect everyone else too. Imagine the possibility if this actually works."

Pete jumping in adds his theory.

"But why would they test this on two boys so publically?"

Lois smirks at the idea.

"Lana Corp didn't, but whoever is controlling the meteor infected has to be a part of 33.1. Which means he or she has no other choice. I know I'd do whatever I could to get out of there."

Pete chimes in again.

"Okay so say this person let's call them puppet master gets control of a meteor freak sends them out with serum to infect two young teenage boys and have them hold up the Talon here in Smallville?"

Chloe nods.

"Of course, what does Smallville have that no other town or city does? Two super heroes and why not give them a clue by holding up the very building owned by the one keeping them hostage. Eventually someone, like us is going to connect the dots."

Clark narrows his eyes trying to piece together his thoughts.

"But why not just break out yourself? Why lay the trail of breadcrumbs instead?"

Lois smiles at Clark before answering.

"Because no-one comes out of 33.1 alive, the best way to get this puppet master out is to do it from the outside. And since the location of 33.1 changes on a weekly basis we have about forty-two hours to break them out and get them to a safe house."

"Great, so do we have a plan?"

Lois nods.

"Sure do, I have to pick up my dress from the seamstress."

Clark looks on as Chloe shrugs.

"I mean for breaking into 33.1."

Pete laughs.

"They usually move facilities on Sunday; it takes them about two hours first the patients and then the labs."

"Right and that's where Superboy and Supergirl come in. We swoop in, grab the Puppet Master drop them off where they'll transported to somewhere safe. Chloe you'll take care of that right?"

Chloe nods while typing on her computer.

"I'm already on it."

Clark looks clueless.

"Who do we know that can handle something like this?"

Lois sighs shaking her head at him.

"We've made friends along the way. I'm wearing red by the way Clark, so you can match the corsage."

Clark looks up.

"I thought we're going as a group?"

"We are but I thought you'd want to know."

With that said Lois leaves the room as Chloe and Pete stifle laughs.

"She said it was a group thing."

They both shrug leaving Clark to stew in the confusion.

**Sneak Peak at Chapter 8**

"Green Arrow Lois?"

She rolls her eyes as they head down the hallway.

"Yes Green Arrow of Star City."

"The green tight wearing arrow wielding Green Arrow?"

Lois laughs nodding, "That's the one."

"You're friends with him?"

Lois shrugs.

"Actually he contacted Chloe, put two and two together and realized that she had the ins with Supergirl, don't worry though he knows Superboy's on board."

She gives his hand a squeeze reassuring him he smiles and leans in to kiss her as she pulls away.

"PDA in high school Clark please not yet, baby steps."

He laughs as she keeps his hand in hers.

"And handholding is Ms. Kent?"

She smiles swinging the hand back and forth.

"Baby step number one. Speaking of did you get the red corsage?"

Clark nods as the enter the empty room of the Torch.

"Yes, is there anything else I'm to get for this group thing that you wouldn't go as my date to?"

He smirks at her as she wrinkles her nose leaning seductively forward staring into his eyes.

"Well a limo would be nice."

He makes a face as she laughs.

"Just kidding, I'll drive us down."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A little bit of dancing a little bit of breaking and entering**

"Green Arrow Lois?"

She rolls her eyes as they head down the hallway.

"Yes Green Arrow of Star City."

"The green tight wearing, arrow wielding Green Arrow?"

Lois laughs nodding, "That's the one."

"You're friends with him?"

Lois shrugs.

"Actually he contacted Chloe, put two and two together and realized that she had the ins with Supergirl, don't worry though he knows Superboy's on board."

She gives his hand a squeeze reassuring him he smiles and leans in to kiss her as she pulls away.

"PDA in high school Clark please not yet, baby steps."

He laughs as she keeps his hand in hers.

"And handholding is Ms. Kent?"

She smiles swinging their hands back and forth.

"Baby step number one. Speaking of, did you get the corsage?"

Clark nods as they enter the empty room of the Torch.

"Yes, is there anything else I'm to get for this group thing that you wouldn't go as my date to?"

He smirks at her as she wrinkles her nose leaning seductively forward staring into his eyes.

"Well a limo would be nice."

He makes a face as she laughs.

"Just kidding, I'll drive us down."

He smirks at her as she catches him in his stare.

"And who knows Clark maybe it'll be something I tell my children about in years to come."

He stopped short turning to her. "You read my article."

Lois laughed turning her head slightly as they continued to wait for Chloe.

"I might have skimmed through it."

He nods teasingly. "Sure enough to memorize some of my choice phrases I'm guessing?"

She rolls her eyes turning towards the window trying to hide her smile as they continue to wait.

"So you've never met the guy then, this Green Arrow?"

He sounds jealous and it makes her nose twitch slightly with satisfaction.

"Nope. But don't worry Clark; he's not going to be gracing us with his presence this time either, he's just sending a driver. We can't have our secret identities revealed now can we?"

She got closer to him giving him her flirtatious smile that made him forget his surroundings. Lois was able, with just a look and a glint in her eye to change the temperature in a room and make him feel twelve again. Her hands were on his chest and she was looking at his lips. His height was so that she'd have to grab his neck and bring him to her. It was something she wasn't against doing since she'd done it many times before. Except this time she didn't, Lois lifted off the ground slightly so they met at eye level and Clark grinned.

"Miss Kent, are you trying to seduce me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair waiting for his move. With a jolt she turned to the door lowering herself to the ground as Chloe stumbled upon them. A smile played across her lips as she raised her eyebrows placing her bag on the chair next to her desk.

"Sorry for interrupting but, this is my newsroom guys. Speaking of news Lana just dropped all charges for the robbery, the boys are free."

Clark blushed but Lois shrugs off the comment giving him space as if nothing had just happened. It was her cool and nonchalant attitude that would drive Clark insane. One minute she was intense and the next she'd pull away. Clark looked to his cousin just as a thought crossed his mind.

"What excuse are they using for the robbery?"

"The guys are sticking to being drugged and apparently Lana went on to say everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. So how will this person whoever it is…"

"Who the puppet master?"

Lois asked as she shifted through her notebooks looking for her notes on her latest article.

Clark nods, "Exactly how will they know we're coming for them?"

Lois bites down gently on the end of her pen, glancing at Chloe for the answer.

Chloe shrugs as Pete walks into the room with a folder in his hands.

"Just ran into Anna, boy that girl talks fast something about metabolizing and adding phosphates and the potential for a gas exposure as an inhalant."

He stops, noticing his friends are deep in thought.

"What did I miss?"

Chloe smiles at him. "I think Clark was wondering who the puppet is."

Lois was busy staring at the file that Pete had just placed in front of Chloe she stops biting her pen as the idea comes to her.

"Well it has to be someone meteor infected that we're close to, does anyone come to mind?"

Anna was busy in the Chemistry lab where she spent her last two periods of the day. She was leaning over the table analyzing a slide on the microscope when she heard someone clear their throat. Slowly she looks up seeing four smiling faces and her file that she gave Pete earlier.

"Hey guys, can I help you?"

Lois, who despite her smile has her arms crossed, she was the first person to break ranks and step closer to Anna.

"I hope so Anna, I just wanted to say that if someone were interested we are planning on doing our charity work this Sunday."

She said the day louder than normal widening her eyes for emphasis. Anna looked entertained and smiled awkwardly.

"You guys do charity work?"

She eyed Chloe and Pete who looked at her skeptical avoiding Clark's gaze she shrugs.

"Well I think that's great then guys. What does that have to do with me though?"

Lois laughs slightly leaning on the edge of the table.

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that Sunday was the day and that whom-ever needed our…charity should be ready for it around three pm, on Sunday."

Anna laughed looking around the room now sure this was some kind of joke.

"Were you guys sniffing glue or something?"

Lois looks to her three friends exasperated as Clark tries to cover.

"No we just wanted to remind you about…"

"Sunday yeah I got that, the charity event but I'm going to be with my grandparents that day so…"

Clark smiles, pushing up his glasses as they threaten to fall off his nose.

"Understandable but maybe you want to leave yourself a note or something?"

Clark writes on her notebook, she blushes as he steps back, waving goodbye as the four of them backed out of the lab.

"That was smooth Clark." Pete laughs as they walk down the hallway.

He smiles at Lois and notes that Chloe was unusually silent.

"Let's just hope who-ever it is, got the message."

Pete nods at Lois as they enter the newsroom; Chloe looks down for a slight second before smiling to herself.

As Lois was going to her locker after last period she's greeted by Lex with a sly smile

"Hey Lex what's up?"

She opens her locker nonchalantly, last year this would have never happened.

"Nothing I was just wondering how we were all getting to the dance on Saturday?"

Lois shrugs.

"I was thinking I could drive, I have the jeep we can all fit in."

Lex laughs a little folding his arms and leaning on the adjacent locker.

"Well Nell's getting all nostalgic. She keeps going on about the last Homecoming and all and wanted to get us a limo."

Lois's jaw drops for a split second before recovering slightly with a smile.

"A limo, for Home Coming?"

Lex nods smirking.

"That's what I told her, but she insists, so what do you think?"

Lois nods trying to hold a polite smile.

"I think it sounds great, tell her thank you for me."

He nods pushing off the lockers with ease winking at Lois.

"I will, so the limo will pick us up around seven."

Lois watches him walk backwards and nods.

"Great I'll have everyone meet at my house then."

Lex smiles before turning around to join his friends by the entrance to the locker rooms.

"And he said the limo was already taken care of?"

Chloe asked as she turned her car onto Main Street while Lois tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nodding before looking back at her friend.

"Right so no big deal, we'll all take the limo together."

Chloe laughs as they find a parking spot behind the Talon.

"If it's no big deal why do you look nervous Lois?"

Lois stopped looking at her friend before undoing her seatbelt.

"I'm not nervous; it's just a dance group thing."

Chloe nods following Lois out of the car.

"Sure a group thing which you told Clark to get you a corsage and now Lex has rented a limo for us. Are you sure he understood when you told him 'no' you wouldn't be his date Lo?"

Lois closes the door lightly rolling her eyes before turning towards the Talon entrance.

"Of course he understood, Lex hasn't been interested in me for three years. You think after one semi-quasi date and a rejected dance invitation that he's gone ga ga for me?"

Chloe made a face as she sprinted trying to keep up with Lois's long legs.

"First of all...gaga Lois really? And secondly yes, I think you're not looking at the situation clearly if you don't think that Lex has a thing for you…still."

Lois laughs shaking her head as she opens the door to the Talon.

"You can stop worrying about your cousin Chloe, and about me I'm not interested in Lex."

Chloe follows Lois to the main bar as she orders their drinks before motioning to the server where they're taking a seat.

"Fine then you won't mind if I ask Lex out?"

Lois's eyes bulge a little as they both take a seat. Chloe points to her friend.

"Ah, ha you do still like him!"

Lois shakes her head.

"Of course not Chloe, but you and Lex Lang? What about Pete?"

Chloe shrugs as the waitress brings them their coffees.

"If you don't still like him then maybe I can hang out with him a little at the dance?"

Lois feigns a smile.

"Fine, but talk to Pete would you?"

Chloe nods while adding cream to her coffee.

"Oh by the way talked to the Green Arrow's people and they're sending a car to the rendezvous point so you guys have to be ready."

Lois nods as she takes a sip of her scalding coffee not even noticing the heat.

"A limo, I get her a corsage and he goes out renting a limo like it's some kind of prom."

Pete laughs as they both slid into his car.

"Well he did say his aunt Nell was the one who insisted."

Clark taps his ear.

"His heart rate went up he was lying."

Pete gives Clark a sympathetic smile before starting his car and pulling out of the student parking lot.

"Maybe I should be more aggressive with Lois."

Pete smirks to himself.

"Like how?"

Clark shrugs pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose as Pete laughs at the thought.

"Clark you're not exactly Don Juan but I thought that's one of the things she likes about you."

Clark looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"I always thought Superboy caught her attention, when I'm him I don't know it's different. I don't feel so nervous. You know I've kissed her more times as Superboy then I have as Clark."

Pete tried to hide his smile as he turned onto Chloe's street.

"It's tough, I mean look at Chloe and I, I don't even know if there is an us. But the important thing to do is try to keep the lines of communication open."

"So you like Lex?"

Pete asked rubbing his temples as he stood outside of Lois's barn.

Chloe nods as Pete continues to pace.

"Lois I don't think you should listen in on them."

Clark insists as Lois snaps out of eaves dropping mode trying to wipe the frown off her face.

"Pete's feelings are delicate. Couldn't you have talked your cousin out of this fantasy she has of Lex Lang?"

Clark frowns.

"I think she should go for it."

Lois scowls at him trying to avoid using her super hearing to eaves drop again.

"It's not that I don't want her to take chances, it's just Pete and her have been tottering and I always thought."

Clark stares at her with his big blue eyes. She stops mid sentence as he looks at her worriedly.

"Sorry Clark, I shouldn't meddle."

He smiles taking her hand gently.

"I like when you meddle but we have to let our friends make their own mistakes, let them take their own leaps. Besides either one of us will be there to catch them when they fall."

He smiles pulling her closer to him brushing the hair away from her neck as her scent permeates the air.

"Have I ever told you how great you smell?"

Lois laughs as she puts her hands on his chest. They look into each others eyes and kiss. When they part for a second Lois takes his glasses off and puts them on before leaning in to kiss him again.

They part a few moments later smiling at each other as Chloe and Pete make their way back up the stairs to the loft in the barn.

"Clark I'm going to head out you wanna grab a bite or something?"

Clark nods noting Pete's sad undertones and waves goodbye to his cousin before gazing at Lois. With a smirk he leaves Chloe and Lois alone heading to Pete's car.

"Wait when you say aggressive you mean?"

Lois sighs smiling to herself as she lays back on her couch.

"I mean maybe next step."

Chloe's eyes widen a bit as she stifles a giggle.

"Whoa, don't you think you guys might be moving a little fast here next level as in…"

She tilts her head for emphasis as Lois folds her arms deep in thought.

"It's way too soon we've only been sorta dating for two months I know, but he has this energy about him that screams Chloe."

Chloe can't help but sigh at the thought of her best friend falling in love.

"So what are we talking about here Lois love?"

Lois catches her breath as her heart skips a few beats just thinking about it.

"I don't know maybe. Ugh, Chloe I sound like one of those silly teenagers not some Kryptonian super hero."

Lois laughs at her own self analysis as her friend rolls her eyes.

"Believe it or not Lois we are just teenagers as much as the yellow sun gives you powers you're still only seventeen."

The number startles Lois as she sits up on the couch swinging her legs over.

"You're right boyfriend isn't in my plan, but with Clark I could make an exception."

Chloe thinks about this for a moment before speaking her mind.

"And what about College, the Daily Planet, maybe even some super hero action on the side where does Clark fit in there?"

Lois shrugs.

"And of course let's not forget Jor-El's training that he's been bugging you about for the past few years. How are you going to broach that subject with Clark, 'Oh my Father wants me to perfect my powers but you're not invited Kryptonians only.' Eventually things are going to get complicated."

Lois gives her a look as Chloe corrects herself.

"More complicated."

"I'll take another one."

Pete slides his glass over to the bar tender who gives him a nod before sliding another soda his way. Clark smiles thanking the man.

"So you ask out some other girl. Look at me Pete I never thought for one second that Lois would give me the time of day. And you know what after how many years she finally did and we're doing okay."

Pete nods burping before placing his glass down.

"Yeah Clark but that's because of Superboy and you growing five inches turning into some kinda hunk."

Clark furrows his brow as Pete waves the idea away.

"Can't help it I've got two girls for best friends for most of my life. Chloe's just never going to see me as more than what I am an ex boyfriend and current buddy."

He chugs the rest of his soda sliding the glass away from him with a smirk.

"But you're right about one thing Clark I have to just get back on that horse."

Clark follows Pete over to one of the empty pool tables as he racks the balls starting a new game.

"He's bringing a date?"

Chloe asked very loudly while walking through Lois's front door.

"Yes, I thought you might be happy he's trying to move on."

Chloe rolls her eyes as Clark walks in dressed very nicely in khakis and a polo shirt.

Lois couldn't help but smile as he held her blue corsage up while closing the door.

Clark beamed at the sight of Lois in the blazing red dress. The back was open peaking at her lower back while the satin line perfected the contours of her body. He was lost for a moment until he found her smiling lips. Tuning Chloe's frustrations out he approached the girls giving Lois a small kiss on the cheek inhaling deeply her scent.

"You look gorgeous."

Lois blushed as he opened the corsage box. The Kents, coming in from the kitchen gasped in pleasure seeing Chloe and Clark dressed up for the dance. Martha, armed with a camera stood in front of Lois and Clark as he tried to pin the corsage to her dress. He looks up embarrassed but she gives him no help.

"I think I should have gone with the wrist corsage instead."

Lois's eyebrow instantly went up as she swiveled her hip before responding.

"And miss out on trying to cop a feel Lane?"

He blushed but Lois was flirting her nose wrinkled as he finally slid the pin through the dress properly.

"Perfect."

Clark smiled holding his gaze with Lois.

"Okay you two smile."

Martha couldn't help but snap away during the entire scene. Everyone's eyes were on Lois and Clark that no-one noticed the three figures that walked in.

"Look who I found outside next to a limo."

Pete announced he was dressed to kill and the petite girl next to him was Anna. Except without the lab coat and in a tight black dress she didn't look like herself at all. Chloe did a double take and no-one noticed Lex was holding a yellow corsage.

"Wow Anna you look great."

She blushed beaming at Lois and then shyly looking back at Pete. Lex noticing Lois's corsage and her hand intertwined with Clark's cleared his throat stepping forward into the kitchen.

"I um, Nell got this corsage she was just noticing the men to women ratio would be even so."

"You got Chloe a corsage."

Clark beams as Lois smiles raising her eyebrows to Lex who nods turning to Chloe. This time Lois listened in on Lex's heartbeat and it was going a mile a minute. She hoped that Chloe would get Lex out of her system tonight like she had a few months ago. Maybe a night with Lex Lang would prove to Chloe that he is indeed just the boy next-door.

As Lex opens the corsage box Martha takes pictures of the two while Lois and Clark look on.

"I believe that corsage was for you Lois."

She looks up at Clark smirking.

"Clark there is no need to be jealous eventually Lex will get the message. And who knows you may be right, Chloe should give it a go."

He grins watching Chloe blush as Lex opens the wrist band threading it over her hand.

"Why don't you sound convincing Lo?"

He turns to look at her while she stares at his eyes and then softly kisses him before answering.

"Because if you haven't noticed I'm your date tonight Clark not his."

He smirks their lips are still very close.

"I thought you said this wouldn't be a couples thing."

She smirks itching to kiss him again.

"I changed my mind."

They lean in to kiss again and as their lips graze someone clears their throat interrupting the moment.

Jonathan with his eyebrows high taps his watch, as the entire room's eyes are on them. Embarrassed, Lex tries to smile motioning Chloe to the door.

"Well our ride is ready so."

"The corsage was for Lois wasn't it?"

Chloe asked as she danced with Lex, his gaze was firmly planted on Lois and Clark who laughed and smiled while dancing across the room.

"I don't know who it was for Nell…"

Chloe rolls her eyes as they continue to sway to the music.

"Nell can't be your scapegoat for everything Lex. But as you can tell, my best friend and cousin are involved."

Lex frowns for a brief second before laughing to himself and looking at Chloe.

"I can tell."

She nods smirking.

"Yeah and as self serving as this may sound I don't think you have a chance."

He shrugs stealing another glance at the couple as they continue to smile and kiss on the dance floor.

Clark kisses Lois sweetly as the music picks up tempo getting ready to cadence and softly die away.

"I told you look gorgeous tonight didn't I?"

Lois's eyebrow lifts signaling playfulness as she hums to the music.

"I believe you have a few times."

"Can you believe Pete actually asked Anna to the dance?"

They glance over at Pete and Anna who are laughing while talking animatedly next to some of her friends.

"Good for Pete, maybe Chloe will realize her feelings for him are still very strong and alive."

Clark looks over to his cousin noticing Lex and Chloe had stepped away from the dance floor and were heading to a dark corner.

"Or she may start something new?"

Lois peered in his direction ready to zone in on Chloe and Lex with her super hearing. Clark gave her a reproachful look sensing her powers.

"Let's give them the benefit of then doubt shall we?"

As the six teens sat in the limo tired and ready to go to sleep the silence permeated the car. Lois's head was firmly resting on Clark's shoulder while Chloe and Lex sat awkwardly and Pete and Anna smiled politely at each other.

When they finally arrived at the Kent farm, conversations began animatedly again.

"So the unthinkable happened tonight, you Lois went to a dance in a dress."

Lois blushed smiling as she leaned closer to Clark. He took the initiative and wrapped his arms around her waist as Lex waved to the limo driver before watching the couple flirting.

"Well don't get too used to it Lane, I plan on attending only one more school dance and that's it."

Clark smiles going with the flow of the night loving the moment he was in right now.

"So maybe next time you'll say yes and we'll make this official."

Lois shrugs kissing Clark gently before pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"No promises Superboy."

She whispered making him look around unsure if anyone else had heard their exchange. Pete was walking Anna to his car while Chloe said goodnight to Lex. The two were in their own world as they part and smile before walking in opposite directions.

"So you're totally over Lex then?"

It was the third time Chloe had asked that question this morning; Lois just rolls her eyes while opening the refrigerator to get the milk and juice.

She sighs before answering her best friend.

"What part of falling for your cousin didn't you get?"

Chloe blushes as she peaks over at the Lang house trying to see if Lex was up this early.

"I'm acting stupid right?"

Lois just gave Chloe a look nodding without needing to speak a word.

"You're right, what do you think Pete was thinking asking Anna to the dance?"

Lois smiles as she pours milk over her cereal.

"Wow Chlo, it seems like you have two boys on the brain."

Chloe pouts for a second before pouring herself some orange juice.

"Okay fine subject change, are you nervous about today?"

Lois looks up from her breakfast shrugging.

"Not really, you?"

Chloe nods biting her lower lip.

Lois smiles before taking another bite of her cereal.

"I can't help it, there's just something about this… Puppet Master that's got me on edge."

"Chloe you don't have to be there, Clark and I can handle it."

Chloe looks up nervous shaking her head.

"No I want to be there to meet the driver."

It was a frantic answer and Lois was shocked to hear her friend so nervous about some meteor freak.

Lois got a cold chill as she stared at her friend.

"Chloe are you okay?"

Her reverie changed Chloe's shoulders relaxed and a smile lit up her face.

"Yeah I'm good, just wondering if we'll get a visit from Lex this morning."

Lois smirked but a cold eerie feeling still lay in the pit of her stomach.

"He doesn't usually stop over Chlo."

A smile spread across Chloe's face as her thoughts raced.

"But he knows I'm sleeping over so he might."

Lois shook her head, her friend had turned into some love struck puppy after one dance.

"I wonder how awkward it was for Clark to sit in the car with Anna and Pete."

Chloe's smile fell and Lois couldn't help but smile to herself. She was treading a line with her friend trying to get her to confront her emotions.

"You think he likes her?"

Lois shrugs as she picks up her bowl and rinses it in the sink.

"I think he's trying to figure his life out, you guys' whole relationship has been up in the air since he admitted to liking you sophomore year. Since you made it clear you like Lex I believe he's trying to move on too."

The mention of Lex's name didn't help Chloe's new funk as she sighed bringing her bowl up and washing it with Lois.

"This blows."

Lois laughs as she dries her bowl and places it on the rack before putting the milk and orange juice away.

"Okay so you're sure that Clark and Pete are going to meet us here?"

Chloe asks for the fourth time as she checks her watch, looking around the Talon for her cousin and friend.

"Yes Chlo, are you still freaked out?"

Chloe winces a little trying to form a smile as Lois frowns.

"You're hearts racing, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Hey guys are we late?"

Clark and Pete walk over to their table while Chloe checks her watch giving them a look that could kill.

As Clark and Lois walk out of the Talon together leaving Pete and Chloe alone he tries to start up a conversation.

"So my cousin's acting weird right, this isn't just me?"

Lois takes a fleeting look behind her at Chloe who's finishing her coffee before answering Clark.

"She was off and on this morning. One minute she's mooning about Lex, the next she's all serious and worried about this mission."

Clark tries to keep from laughing at Lois's use of the word mission as they walk to the side alley.

"But you guys have done stuff like this before right?"

Lois nods still worrying about Chloe.

"Yeah, but this time it's different."

Clark stops her and gently grips her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"After this is over things should go back to normal. Maybe Chloe's finally affected by everything, it's not easy having a best friend and cousin who are super."

He kisses her gently as Lois takes a deep breath. With a wink they both shoot into the air un-noticed by the townspeople below them.

"You seem nervous?"

Pete asks as Chloe continues to tap on the dashboard of Pete's car.

"No, just waiting."

She turns to check behind her trying to see out the window for any sign of the super duo or Green Arrow's car.

"Lois has done this before, are you worried for Clark?"

Chloe eases back into her seat letting out an exasperated sigh.

"So you and Anna looked like you were having a good time."

Pete nods smiling remembering the dance from the night before.

"Yeah, she's fun. And you and Lex seemed to be enjoying the dance."

He turns to her as he finishes this statement Chloe's not sure how to respond but let's out a relieved sigh as a black town car pulls up nodding to them.

"Finally they're here, okay so now where's Lois?"

"You mean Superboy and Supergirl?"

Chloe snorts while taking another quick look to the sky.

"Lois you got her?"

It was the third time Clark had asked Lois that, as they flew over Smallville's skyline. She gripped the unconscious woman a little tighter nodding.

"Are you sure Clark?"

It was Clark's turn to nod. Aas they increased their speed the woman shifted a bit but kept her head down.

"Let's land over there."

Clark pointed to some trees covering the area right next to the pick up point.

As they land Clark sweeps the woman into his arms worriedly.

"You think Chloe knew this whole time?"

Clark asks Lois who was still trying to put all the pieces of the afternoon together.

"I think she was controlling Chloe, she's the puppet."

"So Chloe's meteor…?"

Lois nods as they approach Pete's car Chloe and Pete both come out to greet them.

"How is she?"

Chloe asks as she checks the woman's forehead brushing her hair away from her face.

"She's tired, but other than that everything's normal."

A man exits the town car helping Clark put the unconscious form into the back seat.

"We'll take it from here."

Chloe watches nervously as the man gently secures the woman.

"Will she be okay?"

The man smiles at them nodding.

"Mr. Queen has offered his help; she'll be in good hands. I was told you will be contacted shortly."

They watch as the car pulls away and Chloe tries to cover her falling tears.

"Chloe, I.."

She just looks at Clark smiling through her pain.

"Can we just go home now Cuz?"

Clark drapes his arm around her leading her to the car as Pete looks on clueless. Lois smiles nudging him towards the car as she sits in front seat with him.

As Clark and Chloe drive away Pete looks to Lois who is outside of his car watching them pull down the driveway.

"What was that Lo?"

Lois tries to smile at Pete.

"That woman, she was Chloe's Mother."

Pete furrows his brow as the new information sinks in.

"So Chloe's been…?"

Lois nods sadly.

"I'm not sure how long she's known but we have to give her some space."

Pete looks down the road watching the car disappear through the corn fields.

"I have to get some sleep."

Lois smiles patting his door as Pete pulls down out of the driveway leaving Lois lost in thought. The Kents, seeing their daughter alone in the front yard come out to greet her.

"You are back early I thought you'd be out for at least a few more hours."

Martha smiles as Jonathan puts his arm around his daughter.

"But I'm glad you're back because…"

"I have chores to do…"

Jonathan nods smiling as he gives Lois a kiss on the forehead.

"That's my girl."

As Lois walks off towards the stables Martha smiles, hugging her husband.

"What are you going to do next year when Lois is at MetU studying to be some big shot reporter?"

Jonathan smiles as his daughter disappears within the barn.

"I'm going to sell the back forty to make way for all of her awards."

Martha smiles kissing him.

As Lois rushes through her last two chores she sees a blurr whiz by her. Smiling she stops as Clark looking a little down leans on the newly mended fence.

"So you talked to her?"

Clark nods picking up one of the stakes and driving it through the ground next to her.

"She doesn't remember much and isn't one for talking it out. All she would tell me is for the past few months she's been blacking out. She said she could talk to her, like some kind of telepathy. Chloe thought she was dreaming but then her Mom left notes in her handwriting that's been happening for a while."

Lois drives her stake through the ground nodding.

"How long's a while?"

Clark shifts his glasses higher before answering.

"A year."

Lois smirks as she hands Clark some nails and the other end of a two by four. In unison they drive the nail through the board into the new stakes.

"Wow I can't imagine going through something like that."

Clark smiles grabbing on to Lois's hand.

"She's strong, stronger than I think any of us imagined. She's completely freaked out about this meteor power thing."

"Which is my fault."

Clark shook his head cupping Lois's face.

"This isn't your fault Lois, things happen. My aunt had issues way before the meteor shower. And despite everything I can tell deep down Chloe likes the idea of having some kind of power. Believe it or not she's never been one to stand on the sidelines."

Lois laughs as she hugs Clark closer leaning into his chest taking comfort in his embrace.

End of Chapter 8

Preview of Chapter 9:

"So you're good?"

Chloe rolls her eyes as she continues to edit the layout for the latest edition of the Torch.

"I'm fine, Queen Industries has a great program and I actually got a call from Oliver Queen myself. My Mom is doing better and I can visit her whenever I need to. Now if you can find a way for me to tell my Dad that's advice I could use."

Lois shrugs as she walks over to the window.

"So has Clark said anything about…?"

"About your late night visits around the world?"

Lois sighs as she puts some of her books away in her bag.

"I'm a complete girl."

Chloe stops and looks up at her best friend.

"He's the same way, Lois this and Lois that. And you should have heard Lois yelling at the French cabby in Paris yesterday. It's enough to make me want to puke."

Lois laughs hugging her best friend.

"Aww Chlo have you talked to Lex recently?"

Lois was trying to be positive. The last thing she needed was to upset Chloe. She'd come to a resolve to let Chloe crush on Lex even if that meant her best friend could get her heart broken.

"Sure here and there, but the boy is as slow as molasses."

Lois laughs while closing her bag and swinging it over her shoulders.

"So take the initiative. Ask him out."

Chloe laughs at the idea as Lois walks to the door.

"How about you, have you told Clark yet about your promise to Jor-El?"

Lois froze, she had avoided talking about that. Her promise to Jor-El, she'd made it years ago. The summer before College when she finally turned eighteen she'd devote her summer to training at the Fortress. Three months she'd be away from her family and friends and now Clark. But she still hadn't told Jor-El about her transference of powers to Clark. The thought of her two worlds colliding sent chills up her spine. Chloe was cool with it, her parents still got uptight when she mentioned her birth Father. But Clark seemed to enjoy meeting him, now how was she supposed to broach the subject of spending the summer apart.

"Look Chloe, it's still early yet. I have months to tell Clark about the summer. Who knows where we'll be by the end of the year."

Chloe rolls her eyes looking back at some articles.

"He's already planning the summer, just talk to him Lo he'll understand."

"Right, you're right."

Chloe looks up smirking.

"Oh and about the other thing…he's thinking about it too."

Lois made a face and blushed at her best friend.

"Chloe!"

She laughs at Lois's embarrassment.

"All I can tell you is, there have been little fires all over the house, we had to take the batteries out of the upstairs fire detectors. My Dad swears he burnt dinner last night."

Lois closes the door as Chloe giggles to herself.

"She's just too easy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 'About Last night'**

"So you're good?"

Chloe rolls her eyes as she continues to edit the layout for the latest edition of the Torch.

"I'm fine, Queen Industries has a great program and I actually got a call from Oliver Queen myself. My Mom is doing better and I can visit her whenever I need to. Now if you can find a way for me to tell my Dad that's advice I could use."

Lois shrugs as she walks over to the window.

"So has Clark said anything about…?"

"About your late night visits around the world?"

Lois sighs as she puts some of her books away in her bag.

"I'm a complete girl."

Chloe stops and looks up at her best friend.

"He's the same way, Lois this and Lois that. And you should have heard Lois yelling at the French cabby in Paris yesterday. It's enough to make me want to puke."

Lois laughs hugging her best friend.

"Aww Chlo have you talked to Lex recently?"

Lois was trying to be positive. The last thing she needed was to upset Chloe. She'd come to a resolve to let Chloe crush on Lex even if that meant her best friend could get her heart broken.

"Sure here and there, but the boy is as slow as molasses."

Lois laughs while closing her bag and swinging it over her shoulders.

"So take the initiative. Ask him out."

Chloe laughs at the idea as Lois walks to the door.

"How about you, have you told Clark yet about your promise to Jor-El?"

Lois froze, she had avoided talking about that. Her promise to Jor-El, she'd made it years ago. The summer before College when she finally turned eighteen she'd devote her summer to training at the Fortress. Three months she'd be away from her family and friends and now Clark. But she still hadn't told Jor-El about her transference of powers to Clark. The thought of her two worlds colliding sent chills up her spine. Chloe was cool with it, her parents still got uptight when she mentioned her birth Father. But Clark seemed to enjoy meeting him, now how was she supposed to broach the subject of spending the summer apart.

"Look Chloe, it's still early yet. I have months to tell Clark about the summer. Who knows where we'll be by the end of the year."

Chloe rolls her eyes looking back at some articles.

"He's already planning the summer, just talk to him Lo he'll understand."

"Right, you're right."

Chloe looks up smirking.

"Oh and about the other thing…he's thinking about it too."

Lois made a face and blushed at her best friend.

"Chloe!"

She laughs at Lois's embarrassment.

"All I can tell you is, there have been little fires all over the house, we had to take the batteries out of the upstairs fire detectors. My Dad swears he burnt dinner last night."

Lois closes the door as Chloe giggles to herself.

"She's just too easy."

As Lois steps out into the hallway rattled she runs right into Clark whose glasses fall, they both rush to catch them. Lois gets there first placing them on Clark's face. The two stare into each other's eyes for a moment before shaking off the attraction.

"Hey I was just…"

"Talking to Chloe I'm guessing, how's she doing today?"

Lois shrugs walking away from the Torch.

"Good, I mean you live with her, how has she been doing at home?"

"You mean when we got back on Sunday?"

Lois blushes, biting her lip for letting her emotions show.

"Right so were you going to talk to Chloe or?"

Clark shakes his head following Lois.

"No I was looking for you.. I've been thinking about this summer I thought…"

Lois stops her shoulders are set back as she becomes rigid.

"This summer, I have stuff to do."

Clark laughs to himself but stops short when he sees Lois isn't laughing. He rubs the back of his neck while following her into a classroom. He doesn't get a chance to discuss this further since the classroom is filled with other seniors who are lounging around during their free period.

"Stuff to do what does that even mean?"

It was the question Clark kept asking as he helped Pete weight train during practice.

"Did you ask her?"

Pete asked before straining to finish the last set.

"Yeah I tried, she avoided me all day after that. You don't have any idea Pete do you?"

Pete set the bar down on the poles before sitting up shrugging.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this; this is between Lois and you."

"So you do know?"

Pete stands up motioning to Clark to sit down and do some reps. Clark shakes his head as Pete sighs.

"Listen man you have to at least pretend that you work for those guns."

Pete points to Clark's massive arms as he rolls his eyes before taking his turn on the bench and easily lifting the heavy bar without a spotter. Pete runs over trying to cover for his friend.

"You think I'm getting too serious? I mean she's right we still have eight months before schools over. I must seem like some obsessive boyfriend planning our summer together."

Pete tilts his head trying to keep Clark's bar from pumping up and down at an alarming speed.

"Eight months though Chloe, I thought I had time before he started talking about summer plans."

Chloe laughs while handing Lois her article back with red correction marks in the margins. Lois makes a face at the red ink.

"Oh come on Chloe you took out my favorite line."

Chloe looks over at the red line through one of Lois's sentences.

"Please Lois, the fact that the Teachers eat out instead of buying the cafeteria food is hardly grounds for calling in the Health Department."

Lois shakes her head trying to calm down.

"Chloe I have sources that confirm there have been several petitions from the principal to delay the state mandated inspections."

Chloe shakes her head smirking.

"Larry the night janitor is not a reputable source Lois."

Lois stands up tucking her pen in her right ear and swinging her jacket around her shoulders with ease.

"Who do you think empties his trash? I have copies Chloe which I've paid top dollar for."

Chloe stands up sorting through more articles one happens to be Clark's newest addition to the Sports section.

"Look, get me a copy of those petitions and we'll talk, but right now I have the principal breathing down my neck still about your cheerleader scandal. One more and he'll close the Torch down."

"Oh so we're not supposed to be reporting the truth? I've been feeding Larry my Mother's apple pie for a year to get close enough to a big story on the principal and now I can't run it. Maybe this story is too big for the Torch."

Chloe smiles as Lois holds her article in the air quirking her eyebrow.

"I think you have a point there, seems to me it may, with a little more investigating warrant a submission to the Smallville Gazette."

Lois wrinkles her nose at Chloe before heading out the door.

"But Lois, make the corrections before submitting it to him."

Lois nods, "I'm going to do more than that, I'm going to bring this up to Gazette level."

Chloe smirks, "Oh and Lo!"

She peaks her head back into the room, "Yeah?"

"I still need 500 words about the new lunch menu."

"Right."

"And something simple Lois, let's keep the exposes out of the Torch for a while okay?"

Lois nods before speeding out of the room.

Later that night Lois was typing furiously on her laptop in loft entering all her information for the Gazette article. She hears Clark land on the roof take a few steps and then hover right outside of the double doors facing the Lang house. With a smile and without taking her eyes away she sighs.

"Look Superboy you might want to come in before someone gets the wrong idea.

Clark dressed as Superboy with his red hoodie drawn over his head slides into the barn his feet gently meeting the wood floor.

"I just thought I'd stop by."

Lois smirks stealing a quick glance his way.

"Oh, out saving the world?"

He shrugs confidently while making his way over to her with his arms crossed.

"Maybe, helped an elderly lady cross the road, Smallville's pretty lax in the crime department."

Lois chuckles as she tilts her head getting a good look at him.

"That's why Metropolis is the place to be, seems there's always crimes to be stopped in the big city."

"So is that where you're going this summer?"

Lois took a deep breath closing the cover of her laptop.

"No, I've just made plans that I can't break for."

Superboy nods taking a seat across from Lois.

"Plans with whom?"

Lois grits her teeth for a moment before answering.

"With Jor-El, I promised him I'd train this summer. The summer I turn eighteen it was one of the conditions."

Lois looks up meeting Superboy's eyes knowing she might have revealed too much too soon. But he has an excited smile on his face.

"So we can train together, I mean I'll just tell the Colonel to hell with Germany this summer we can do this I'm sure…"

"No Clark, this is sort of a Kryptonians only deal. Something about right of passage or whatever."

Clark looks hurt for a second the realization dawning on him.

"You haven't told him about the transference of powers yet?"

Lois shakes her head.

"I can't, he keeps going on and on about how with great knowledge comes great power and destinies. I don't think he could handle that I let a human keep my powers."

Clark stands up trying to process Lois's words.

"What some lowly human?"

Lois shakes her head standing up as well.

"That's not what I mean, Clark if he found out he'd take them away from you. He might be a voice in a cave to you but his powers aren't limited to that booming voice. Jor-El is a powerful man and…"

"And he's the type of man who doesn't look kindly to humans with Kryptonian abilities."

"I can't believe I'm actually defending him, but he's just a reflection of who he once was. I have to believe deep down if he understood the entire story he'd accept you but Clark…"

Superboy looked fragile, it was something Lois wasn't used to, in his jeans and red sweatshirt Clark had always held such confidence. But now he seemed rejected as if he wasn't sure he was super anymore.

"Look it's not a problem Lois, Father issues I understand I have that in spades why do you think I'm here."

Lois looks Clark in the eyes before taking a step towards him, but he backs away slightly. She stops, letting him retreat out of the barn, while floating in midair he looks back at her.

"We can't choose our parents Clark."

He nods sadly.

"No I know, I just need to be alone for a little while."

She tries to smile earnestly but can't hide a small tear as Superboy takes off at light speed into the air.

When Clark finally returns home a few hours later he doesn't notice the figure standing in the corner of his room until he flicks the lights on. Lois with a smile greets him, slightly shocked Clark recovers as he regains his balance.

"Lois!"

She quirks an eyebrow tossing a pair of boxers at Clark.

"Boxers, that answers that question."

Clark tries to stop from turning several shades of red as he quickly tucks the boxers in his drawer.

"What are you uh…doing here Lois?"

She sets her shoulders back taking her strong assertive stance that drives Clark crazy he keeps his eyes northward trying not to get lost in her fast moving lips.

"I realize that I should have told you sooner about the whole training thing. I guess I just wanted to keep you in good graces with the bio Dad."

Clark can't help but crack a smile before locking his jaw, something he had seen his father do many times.

"It's just Jor-El has done things in the past that don't really qualify as Father of the year material, and he's not exactly on my parent's Christmas list either. And yes, he has some reservations about humans. But Clark, he has a limited view of this world. He doesn't know you, you're kind and you want to help people. Sometimes I think you have a better handle on things than I do.."

Clark smiles again and Lois raises a finger at him.

"But if you ever repeat that to anyone I'll deny it. But you are Clark, my moral compass; you always see the good in people. You would never let these powers go to your head. But Jor-El doesn't get that, and I'm sorry but I can't defy him, not this time. Too many people could be hurt but I want to enjoy…"

She didn't have time to finish; Clark had rushed to her stopping her next words as he pulled her into a kiss that led them to his bed. With a crack the legs gave way as the frame collapsed with a thud. Chloe startled awake from her bed, burst into the room to find her best friend and cousin hot and bothered and also laughing. With Lois and Clark's jacket thrown across the room and their hair tussled it wasn't hard to see where this was going but the moment had passed.

Chloe not trusting the two alone insists they say goodnight as she walks Lois downstairs to the door.

"Lois what was that, you two broke the bed!"

Lois laughs waving her friend off.

"Don't worry it's not like it hasn't happened before, he'll just have to steel reinforce it."

She giggles at the thought as Chloe puts her hands on her hips.

"Look do I have to get Anna to invent some Kryptonite condom for you two? Or get you out of the country before you set Smallville history with 6.0 on the Richter scale? I'm pretty sure many women have said the earth moved but I don't think they meant it literally."

Lois was trying to contain her laughter as her best friend continues to ramble, she stops her with a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"Relax Chloe I'm not ready for THAT yet."

Chloe tries to take a deep breath.

"Well it certainly looked like you were ready for it a minute ago."

Lois smirks again as she steps out onto Chloe's porch.

"Besides a Kryptonite condom would probably kill me."

With a laugh and a wink Lois shot into the air feeling like a normal teenager despite her air maneuvering capabilities.

"Dude we're not talking about it!"

Pete screamed as Clark smirked, with a shudder Pete stopped in front of the jewelry store across from the Talon trying to shake the vision of Clark and Lois together. Lois was like a sister to him and Clark was his best guy friend. To him it was weird thinking of the two… He tried to clear his mind as he noticed this year's class rings. Shaking his head in disgust he walked away from the window. Clark stopped for a second to catch what he was looking at before hurrying to catch up with his friend.

"Class rings Pete, we should get one no-one has them yet at school."

Pete laughs, nods and keeps on walking.

"That's because our school's so cheap they've been using Red Kryptonite."

Clark stops trying to process the new information.

"There's red Kryptonite?"

Pete laughs patting Clark on the back.

"Listen Lane, there's a lot about Smallville that you have no idea about. One of them is the many varieties of Kryptonite buried all over this town."

"And all of them affect Lois?"

Pete smirks remembering Lois on red Kryptonite before leading his friend into the Talon.

"Oh yeah, trust me don't get Lois anything made from a rock or mineral. Just, trust me on that."

Clark smiles, clueless as they find the girls sitting in their usual corner booth. He locks eyes with Lois and with a goofy grin sits across from her. A voice next to them clears her throat as the mood shifts to an icy chill.

"Hey Clark, Lois… and other people."

Lana addresses the group with a huge grin trying to maintain earnest.

"I've just opened a homeless shelter outside of town and we're having a local food drive."

She passes out invitations to donate a non perishable food item to each of them before sighing.

"Oh, also we're holding a Winter Ball to benefit the Metropolis Pediatric Cancer wing and I hope you all can make it. Invitations of course will be in the mail. I just made a sizable donation to Smallville General in the name of my Father."

She pauses putting her hand on her heart before wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye.

"Lois, I just hope you and your friends could come, I'm trying to start anew here."

She gives everyone a smile goodbye, stopping at Clark she winks before taking a deep breath and walking away.

"She seemed almost human."

Pete replied when Lana was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, she actually acknowledged my presence I mean we used to be friends, but I can live with other people."

Pete smirked as Lois narrowed her eyes. Clark tried to appease her with a smile.

"Look maybe she does feel bad for all that has transpired in the last few years, you can't say she's supporting a bad cause."

Lois looked down at the flyer for the new homeless shelter. Before biting her lip and cracking a smile.

"I'm not going to fall for Lana Luthor's tricks anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to help support a good cause either. Besides I've come out of the lion's den unscathed before."

Clark smiles encouragingly, as their waitress comes over to take their order.

Lois and Clark are walking alone together down Main Street. The sun is high in the sky as they emerge fresh from the movies, their usual Saturday afternoon ritual.

"But you called him though, right?"

Clark nods swallowing a mouthful of roasted pecans.

"I did, he's on leave for the Holidays."

Clark sighs taking another handful of nuts and tossing them into his mouth. They were walking side by side her close proximity was killing him. He cursed his hunger, his hand should be free to hold hers.

"What about your sister?"

Clark smiles at Lois for her concern.

"I talk to her all the time online; he called her as well she has no idea what our plans are."

The Holidays made Lois nervous; she always wanted it to be perfect for everyone else. She broke into tears one Thanksgiving when it rained. Clark spending the Holidays without his Father and sister ate her up inside.

"So this is what you meant the other day about Father issues."

Clark blushed smiling as he threw the wax bag in the garbage can as they passed by. They hadn't rehashed the discussion regarding their summer plans; Clark decided to focus on the here and now.

"Yeah, but this is the way it's always been. The Colonel sent Lucy to boarding school five years ago; she's the talented one never took to being an army brat. I guess this is how he raised us, to be self sufficient. "

Lois took Clark's hand squeezing it lightly; she smiled to herself at a thought. She never had to be careful with Clark; with him she could be free. With everyone else a simple hug or handshake had to be carefully controlled but with Clark. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek as they round a corner. Clark smiles tucking his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose he gave her hand a gentle reciprocating squeeze.

"So, how do you think the Crows will fair at tomorrow's game?"

Clark's mood lifted and Lois knew she had used the magic words. Football had been Clark's dream, with his powers he was never able to play. There were many nights where he'd toss long passes to himself, but when he had that Kryptonite strapped to his chest he was just like everyone else. The team had been doing really well and tomorrow's game would decide their fate in the State Championships.

"I think we're going to eat us some Mongoose tomorrow."

Lois smirked as she threads her entire arm through Clark's.

"So you guys win this game and then it's the State championships on Friday?"

Clark nods, he was excited and also nervous. They had beaten the Topeka High Mongooses earlier in the season, but if they won they'd be playing the day after Thanksgiving. With the Holiday looming he was hesitant. His last possible football game ever and he wanted just one thing, for his father to be there and see him play.

"Well I'll be there Clark, and I'm hoping you can join me and my family for Thanksgiving too. Chloe and her Dad always come over, Pete's usually in Topeka with family but the more the merrier."

Clark nods happily as they turn another corner and into the alleyway. Lois raises her eyebrows and takes off into the air leaving Clark behind for a nanosecond. With a smirk he takes off after her. Laughter can be heard in the distance as they race to their destination.

"What number is Clark again?"

Martha asked as she hugged her coffee thermos shivering against the metal bleacher. John was sitting next to Pete's parents on the other side of Martha while Lois snuggled next to her Mother and Chloe.

"He's number six, the wide receiver."

Martha nods squinting as the players take the field.

"Oh he's the tallest on the team that'll be easier to spot him."

Lois smiles as she looks to the field in anticipation of the game.

After the game it seemed the entire town was crowded around the Lang farm for the victory celebration. Lois couldn't help but laugh to herself watching Clark shake everyone's hand as he held onto the game winning ball. Sometimes he'd toss it to Pete or Lex. As he made his way through the crowd he spots Lois with a pat on the shoulder of an aging man, he excuses himself to the corner with her.

"There you are, I've been wading through the party trying to find you."

He kisses her on the cheek laying his forehead on hers before meeting her lips. Lois can't help but purr silently to herself a smile stretching across her face.

"Yes, well everyone wants to congratulate the man who caught the game winning pass."

They lean in to kiss again laughing as they escape the crowd outside to the patio numbing the music to their sensitive ears.

Lois laughs mid kiss while taking gulps of air Clark tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Clark what are we doing?"

He smiles kissing her quickly before answering.

"We're spending some quality time outside."

She laughs kissing him again before speaking.

"No I mean, what is this I feel like we're progressing."

She put her hands on his chest looking up into his eyes which widened in surprised. Lois smiles taking his glasses off and leaning towards him their foreheads meet again as they stagger their breathing in between kisses.

Another laughing pair of voices separate the couple, as Lois gently floats back to the ground slipping Clark's glasses back on. Lex and Chloe mid embrace notice they have an audience.

"Oh hey guys."

Lex smiles embarrassed as Lois tries to smile taking Clark's hand.

"Hey we were just…"

Lex had let go of Chloe awkwardly.

"You guys enjoy the moonlight we're heading inside for something to drink."

Clark gave Lex a pat on the shoulder as Lois lead the way back into the house.

As the evening wound down Chloe found Lois waiting to say goodnight to Clark who was busy with the team in Lex's game room.

"Hey Lo."

Chloe smiled leaning against the wall with Lois.

"So I'm guessing Lex finally made a move?"

Lois asked deadpanned making her best friend squirm a little.

"Actually I walked right up to him."

Lois smirked shaking her head.

"Just be careful Chlo, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Chloe grimaced and then turned to Lois.

"Why because you think he's still caught up on you?"

She looked dumbstruck at Chloe before rolling her eyes.

"No, because I have no idea what Lex's intentions are and I just don't want to see you get hurt. You've had a crush on him for a long time I'm trying to look out for you."

Chloe smirked letting out a sarcastic dry laugh.

"You have all these superpowers Lois; you can fly, x-ray vision, move clouds with a deep breath and shoot fire from your eyes. But, the one thing you can't protect me from is matters of the heart. Sometimes you're just going to have to let go and let me fall even if it's for the wrong guy."

Lois laughs as Chloe turns towards the noise filled room that housed the entire football team.

"Let you fall huh?"

Chloe smiles, laughing at herself.

"Well not literally I still expect Supergirl to catch me from a burning building or something."

With a smirk Lois winks at her.

"You forgot super strength."

Chloe gave her a serious look before breaking the façade and smiling. With a sigh Lois spoke again.

"I'll be there."

They stand in silence for a minute before Chloe speaks up again.

"So you told Clark about the summer then."

Lois nods smiling.

"You don't think we're together because of the whole…"

Chloe squints trying to guess what Lois is talking about.

"Oh the whole super thing."

Chloe clarifies waving her hand around.

"You are talking about sex, aren't you Lo?"

She reddens nodding at her friend.

"Yeah, but that's not why I feel this way right?"

Chloe thinks about it for a second shaking her head.

"No, I mean you were attracted to Clark before you found about his powers."

Lois nods feeling self assured.

"Right, and just because it's convenient that has nothing to do with, the attraction."

"I'm sure it helps."

Chloe smiles devilishly as her friend blushes even deeper.

"Can you see yourself with Clark even without his powers?"

Lois closed her eyes for a moment imagining Clark in some three piece suit just being normal bumping into desks clumsily smiling as he realizes she was watching him. She opens her eyes shrugging.

"Yeah I could."

Chloe nods.

"There you go, and we both know he's been head over heels for you for years with or without Supergirl so…"

"So I should just get over it and talk to him about it."

Chloe smiles, "Exactly."

"Oh and Chloe can I get Lucy's number?"

Chloe looked shocked.

"My Lucy, Lucy Lane?"

Lois nods, "Yeah I have to talk to her."

**End of Chapter 9**

**Preview of Chapter 10**

Clark walks into the Torch while Chloe is putting the final touches on the Sports section. Clark, Pete and Lex are on the front page holding up the game winning football. She looks up as Clark stumbles over his own left foot making Chloe burst into laughter.

"Something tells me you talked to Lois this morning."

Clark's eyes darted up at the mention of Lois the back of his neck was still red with embarrassment and anticipation.

"She told you?"

She nods as he sets his bag down on a chair before settling himself next to it.

"Of course we're BFFs, and if we can't talk about these sort of things who will she talk to?"

Clark eases a bit shaking some of the anxiety off his shoulder.

"So you agree with her that we should slow down then?"

Chloe looks up biting her lip before answering.

"I don't think she wants to screech to a halt but Lois has been pushing guys away for years. You're the first one she's let in, I think she looses a bit of control when she's around you."

He beams thinking about Lois in his arms as his cousin goes on.

"Besides you know how she loves to be in control, as long as you're both on the same page I'm sure things will go a lot smoother."

Clark makes a face at his cousin who tries to hide a sly smirk.

"You mean let her hold the reins?"

She closes the mock up of the next Torch lifting one eyebrow at him.

"Lois is my best friend and you're my cousin Clark but I'm not going to help you get into her pants. I will tell you though that she's confused, pretty much ready but needs time."

He shifts in his seat smirking at his cousin.

"You guys talk about this?"

She shrugs picking up the book and walking towards the door.

"I'm dropping off the book at the printer I'll see you later Cuz."

Clark sits smiling in his seat alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Turkey, and Football and Sex ….oh my.

Clark walks into the Torch while Chloe is putting the final touches on the Sports section. Clark, Pete and Lex are on the front page holding up the game winning football. She looks up as he stumbles over his own left foot making Chloe burst into laughter.

"Something tells me you talked to Lois this morning."

Clark's eyes dart up at the mention of Lois the back of his neck was still red with embarrassment and anticipation.

"She told you?"

She nods as he set his bag down on a chair before settling himself next to it.

"Of course she is my best friend, and if we can't talk about these sorts of things who will she talk to?"

Clark eases a bit shaking some of the anxiety off his shoulders.

"So you agree with her, that we should slow down then?"

Chloe looks up biting her lip before answering.

"I don't think she wants to screech to a halt but Lois has been pushing guys away for years. You're the first one she's let in, I think she looses a bit of control when she's around you."

He beams thinking about Lois in his arms as his cousin goes on.

"Besides you know how she loves to be in control, as long as you're both on the same page I'm sure things will go a lot smoother."

Clark makes a face at his cousin who tries to hide a sly smirk.

"You mean let her hold the reins?"

She closes the mock up of the next Torch lifting one eyebrow at him.

"Lois is my best friend and you're my cousin Clark. But, I'm not going to help you get into her pants. I will tell you this though; she's confused, pretty much ready but needs time."

He shifts in his seat smirking at his cousin.

"You guys talk about this?"

She shrugs picking up the book and walking towards the door.

"I'm dropping off the book at the printer I'll see you later Cuz."

Clark sits smiling in his seat alone.

"Or you could just meet him there? Look I know this is asking a lot but he's a…"

Lois stops as she runs right into the principal who is eyeing her cell phone."

"I'll call you back, just make it happen okay."

She smiles at the principal his receding hairline is giving off a shine as this bald head reflects the harsh hallway lighting.

"Ms. Kent, you're talking on the cell phone during school hours again."

He said this matter of factly and Lois knew she could get an angle on him if she tried.

"I know Principal Skinnard and I'm sorry, but this is very important it's about the Football game on Friday."

The principal relaxed a bit he knew Lois was seeing Clark Lane and that their win on Friday would fall onto his shoulders. He checked his watch and then pointed at the clock in the hallway.

"Where are you supposed to be right now?"

Lois smiles relaxing a bit and trying to hold her wide eyed innocent girl routine.

"I was just heading to the Nurse's office to pass this note from homeroom."

She holds up a note and the principal checks the clock again.

"Cell phones turned off during school Ms. Kent, and please let's keep moving."

She nods quickening her stride as she enters the nursing dept and finds one of the desks unattended. In super mode she types furiously sending texts and emails before spinning out of the chair and clearing her throat as a nurse walks in.

"And she seemed fine with it?"

Pete asked as they did pushups in the middle of the cold practice field.

"She's been working on this story so she smiled gave me a kiss and told she'd see me later."

Pete nods laughing as he finishes his last push up jumping up with the rest of the team to run suicide sprints. Clark with the meteor rock strapped to his chest was working up a sweat and it was easier to clear his mind when he felt his muscles ache.

"She's hiding something Pete; she keeps smiling and biting her lip when she thinks I'm not looking. I'll ask Chloe she'll tell me."

Pete laughs as they separate into small groups.

When practice is over they jog up the hill towards the locker room together.

"I don't think you'll get much out of Chloe."

Clark laughs as he grabs a towel and heads to the showers.

"She can't keep a secret, she'll spill."

Pete laughs heading to the other stall tuning the water on.

"Exactly the reason why Lois won't tell her."

"Come on Lois I know there's something going on."

The two friends walked into the Kent home one begging the other for information Lois with a smile tried to act ignorant.

"Mom I'm home."

Martha scampered up from the basement as Lois ran to help her carry some of the dishes and platter plates.

"Oh hi Chloe."

Martha gave Lois a look and Chloe could read them like a book.

"You know Mrs. Kent, come on let me in on the secret I won't tell."

Martha gave her best loving Motherly look.

"Tell you what Chloe?"

Lois laughs as she pours two glasses of juice sitting down next to her friend at the table.

"Look I have a meeting with the Editor of the Gazette about my story."

Chloe narrowed her eyes before shaking her head at the two women.

"Nope there's something else, come on I won't tell anyone."

Lois sighs shrugging.

"You'd spill like a tipped over tea pot Chloe you can't keep a secret if your life depended on it."

Chloe went to object but Lois added.

"Special powers excluded."

Two male voices interrupted them as Jonathan and Chloe's dad walked into the kitchen. Chloe, elated that she saw a way into the secret smiles with delight.

As Pete turns onto Chloe's street he looks over at Clark who is checking his text messages again still frowning.

"What's up?"

Clark shrugs.

"Oh nothing, just waiting to hear back from my sister, looks like we'll celebrating Thanksgiving solo this year, again."

Pete nods feeling sorry for his friend.

"So how about you,when you leaving for Topeka?"

Pete smiles thinking about his holiday plans.

"Tomorrow after practice, man I can't wait to taste my Gram's Sweet Potato pie. It is worth waiting 364 days."

Clark nods as the car stops in front of Chloe's house.

"So are you going to need a ride tomorrow?"

Pete asked knowing the answer already.

Clark looks to the sky before answering.

"  
"Nah I think I'll fly."

He nods as the car pulls away down the street.

Meanwhile Chloe is quickening her step to keep up with Lois as they rush to her car, grocery list in hand.

"Clark is going to flip when he finds out."

Lois nods strapping her seatbelt.

"You're right but that means now you have to wait twenty-four hours to tell him."

Chloe opens her mouth to ask a question but stops rethinking it.

"And yes you can tell Pete and Lex if you want. But swear them to secrecy."

She smiles as her friend pulls down the dirt road past the cornfields. They are silent for a few moments before Chloe speaks up again.

"You think I should invite Lex and his aunt to thanksgiving? Is it too weird or…"

Lois shrugs.

"We've had a longstanding invitation for Thanksgiving with the Langs and the last I heard they were heading to Metropolis as usual."

Chloe frowns turning her full attention to the road before responding after a long pause.

"I know we're not going out and a few dates and kisses here and there doesn't make a relationship but how long do you wait for a guy to call you back?"

Lois smiles as her cell phone vibrates with a cute text from Clark, she types a response quickly while simultaneously trying to answer her friend's question.

"I don't know, a couple of days."

Chloe nods, "Well how long have you waited for Clark to call you back?"

Lois stopped to think as Chloe laughs at herself.

"Of course you've never waited for him to call you because he's the perfect cousin and the perfect boyfriend."

Lois smiles sympathetically at her friend trying to ease the situation.

"Look Lex is a normal guy; we both know Clark isn't exactly normal. He'll call you as soon as you stop waiting by the phone, boys like the chase."

Chloe tapped the breaks a little trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Where did that come from?"

She controlled her laughter long enough to park outside of the general store.

"Cosmo?"

Lois replied smiling with a sly grin.

As the two girls were checking out in the grocery store the televisions that were hanging overhead switched to a news brief.

"A massive fire broke out today at Metropolis' Police Department. The fire allegedly started by faulty wires could have been the end to the historic building. But, thanks to a man known to some as Superboy the building was safe and is cleared of all smoke. As the young man whizzed by reporters just minutes ago one eyewitness described the scene."

Lois watched annoyed but also proud as a red and blue blur whizzed across the screen under the caption "Who is this Superboy?"

"The fire started in the West corridor. I don't know how Superboy knew about it first, the alarm had just gone off. But there he was putting out the fire with one breath evacuating the building. Then he inhaled and all the smoke went, well inside of him. He flew out getting all that smoke out of his lungs and came back to check on us. Then he looked hard at the wall and told us it was faulty wires."

Lois pushed the cart closer to the conveyer belt as she began unloading the cart of groceries.

"Are you mad at him?"

Lois looked up she was steadying her breath as Chloe gave her puppy eyes helping unload the groceries.

"No, I told him he could have Metropolis, for now."

Lois smiled to herself as she nods at the cashier who begins scanning their items.

"Did you hear that Superboy was in Metropolis."

The cashiers were talking to each other from their registers.

"He is so hot!"

Lois rolls her eyes as Chloe bags the groceries trying to get them out of the store before her friend set something on fire.

"You think something happened between him and Supergirl?"

One of the girls made a face at the other.

"Aren't they related or something?"

"They're not related!"

Lois burst out wincing at her own words she calmed to a smile handing over her debit card.

"I read in the Gazette when Supergirl gave her expose they're not related no-one really knows where Superboy came from but they work together."

One of the girls made a face at Lois.

"And who are you?"

She looks down at Lois's debit card before handing it back.

"Ms. Kent?"

Chloe closed her eyes knowing Lois's attitude was about to rear its head.

"I'm Lois Kent I was the one to get the first interview with both Superboy and Supergirl. I'm a reporter you might have read some of my stuff in the Gazette or The Daily Planet."

That shut the cashier up as she raised her eyebrow to her friend across the way, who had enough courage to ask another question.

"Don't you go to Smallville High?"

Lois shrugs placing the eggs gently in a bag.

"Yeah, so?"

The cashier smiles.

"You were the one who got chased by those cheerleaders after you wrote that article about them drugging the football players."

The girls laugh as Lois begins to walk away.

"Anyone who calls out those Cheer-snobs are okay by me."

Lois smiles politely.

"Great, making friends where ever I go."

They leave the store slightly annoyed but also excited for the Holiday.

About twenty minutes later Lois is finishing up with her last trip to the car, while Chloe is in the kitchen with Martha putting away groceries. Just as she grabs the last couple of bags from the trunk she hears Clark hovering above her clearing his throat. Smiling she looks up as he lowers himself to the ground.

"Last minute shopping?"

He holds out his hands as she gives him some bags, smiling and nodding Lois leads him to her front door.

"Not all of us can take flights to Metropolis to play Hero, there are still things like Thanksgiving to prepare for."

As they walk into the kitchen Chloe's holding up a bag of marshmallows.

"See Lois I told you we should have gotten the multi colored marshmallows they're…"

She stops midsentence upon seeing her cousin smiling wide.

"Hey Cuz, out and about saving the world with a huff and a puff?"

Martha smiles at Clark as she leaves the kitchen heading to the basement to find more decorations and platters.

"So you guys heard about that then?"

Clark rubs the back of his neck which has reddened with embarrassment.

"Not just us you were on the news they interrupted Oprah."

He shuffles his feet a bit as Chloe grabs her coat.

"Well I should get home I have some things to get ready."

She winks at the couple who laugh as she scurries out the front door.

Lois smiles at Clark as she heads to the counter to finish with the groceries. Seeing the mail laid about on the table Clark picks up the pile glancing at the top envelope. He brings it over to the basket where Mrs. Kent likes to keep the new mail and glances again at the lettering.

"Met U? Lois, are you applying to Met U?"

Lois stops peeking out from the refrigerator.

"Yeah I applied early decision why?"

Clark smiles nodding.

"I applied too with Chloe."

She shrugs smiling to herself as she closes the fridge door.

"They have a great English Department and it's one of the best Universities for Journalism."

He nods, "Doesn't hurt that Met U students always get first pick for the Planet internship."

Lois shakes her head before rolling the bags up and tucking them in their place.

"True."

He smiles walking towards her trying to gauge her body language. He wanted to kiss her he hadn't felt her skin under his lips for almost twelve hours and the space between them was killing him.

His arms settled around her waist as he pulled her into a hug she settled the back of her head on his shoulder as he breathed in her scent.

"You want to go out flying for a bit?"

She moans a little as their hands entwined on her stomach she eased her body against his chest relishing in his strength.

"Sure let me just see if my Mom needs any help."

When Chloe finally got home she couldn't wait to pick up the phone and talk to Pete. He had already left her numerous ims and text messages. When she finally called him a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Pete laughed at the whole idea thinking about how happy Clark would be and how stressed he's been lately.

When Clark finally came home he felt as he usually did after flying around with Lois euphoric. Chloe tried feigning sleep, counting and calming her breaths to keep them from betraying her. Clark smiles before walking into his room he knew Chloe wasn't asleep but decided to pry the secret out of her tomorrow. Right now he could still smell Lois lingering around him and didn't want to ruin the night.

As the Smallville Varsity Football team got dressed for practice Pete was distant with Clark and he knew why. He just paced himself, this morning Chloe slept in as he went to school alone for morning practice. Pete, avoiding Clark's gaze at all cost just said good morning and went right into a changing room to get dressed. Now that they were on the practice field his best friend made conversation with all the guys trying to avoid any private conversations with him. When practice was over Clark ran to catch up with Pete as he ascended the hill.

"So someone told you?"

Pete jolted with Clark's words.

"Told me what?"

Clark laughs as they walk into the locker rooms.

"Fine, I'll talk to Chloe today and I'll get it out of her."

But everyone seemed to be avoiding him today, he saw Lois for a second in-between third and fourth period. She had smiled when he said he wanted to ask her something and grabbed the back of his head kissing him passionately. After the kiss a permanent smile was planted on his face and he had forgotten all about the secret until afternoon practice when Pete looked like a ten year old on Christmas.

Clark eyed his friend as he put the kryptonite around his neck throwing his pads and jersey over it. As they jogged out to the field again he heard a small crowd in the bleachers, squinting he could see Lois. He wished his glasses were more powerful, with the meteor rock on his chest his vision was blurred.

"Let's go get-em son."

Clark stopped instantly he knew that voice. Then a cat call whistle sounded next and he smiled unbelieving. Pete gave him a pat on the shoulder smiling. He looked again and this time he was sure, there sat sandwiched in-between Lois and Chloe was Lucy and the Colonel.

He was dumbfounded until the coach jogged out of the locker room herding him to the field.

Clark tried to pay close attention to the plays they were running, he completed every pass and reveled in the cheers from the bleachers. When practice was over Pete followed him to the stands. Despite the sweat and some blood he was going to see his sister and Father right away. As he approached the group Lois backed away feeling faint he smiled apologetically as she just backed away until she felt better.

"You looked good out there Son."

The Colonel gave Clark a good hard pat on the shoulder half encouraging and half testing out his reflexes and the pad strength. He was always doing stuff like that.

"When did you guys get in?"

He was confused and elated Lois smiled through her nausea watching Clark's face fill with delight.

"This morning, we're staying with the Kent's, they've been very gracious letting us have two rooms. I hope you don't mind us being here for Thanksgiving and the BIG game on Friday."

The Colonel spoke loudly and very proud he accented the words Big game. He had been a football player himself in his hey day. Playing on the army team since boot camp up until he made Sergeant and his knee started to weaken.

Lucy hugged her brother tightly punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"You need a shower, but you looked good out there."

Lucy was a dead ringer for their Mother but she had the personality of her father. They would never admit it to each other but the Colonel favored Lucy because of it.

"Well we're just gonna shower will you still be here when I get back?"

The Colonel nods as Pete and Clark go to the locker rooms, with a deep breath he looks over at Lois and whispers from afar.

"God I love you."

Her heart quickened and she blushed. As Lois got her bearings they all walked down from the bleachers to the front of the school, where the players come out from the locker room.

When Lois sped home alone she had a permanent smile spread across her face. Clark kept thanking her and with a grin and a wink she let him spend the evening with his family. As she slowed her pace sending a cloud of dirt thrown in the air, Lois sensed someone approaching. With a deep breath she could see Lex walking from his side of the property the sun was meeting the horizon but she could still make out his frame.

"Hey Kent, I thought I saw you walking up did Chloe drop you off at the bottom of the hill?"

Lois nods smiling as they match strides walking up the driveway.

"Yeah, Clark's Dad and sister are in town so they're going out for dinner. You should probably call her Lex."

He flinched at the word call, laughing to himself as he maintained his nonchalant stroll.

"Well I'll get to talk to her tomorrow."

Lois stops looking sternly at him.

"Tomorrow?"

He nods, "Yeah my aunt just asked your parents if the offer for Thanksgiving lunch still stands, we're not going to Metropolis this year."

"Why didn't you tell me last night right after you found out?"

Chloe was following Lois around her living room as laughter erupted from the Kitchen where Martha was busy watching over the Thanksgiving feast.

"Because you were with your family and I didn't want to disturb you."

Chloe rolled her eyes helping Lois move a bowl of mixed nuts away from Shelby's reach as the dog nudged her knee begging.

"I could have worn something nicer."

Chloe frowned at her sweater she thought it was festive and didn't mind the cartoonish turkeys that made the print on the turtleneck underneath. Festive was fine for family and friends but with Lex she felt like an idiot.

"You look fine Chloe."

She shook her head following Lois towards the dinning room.

"Let me borrow something from your closet? Or super speed me home so I can change?"

The doorbell rang as Chloe gasped.

"He's here, great."

Lois smiled at her friend calming her by gently gripping her shoulders.

"We have fought Meteor infected baddies for years, you can survive Thanksgiving in that outfit, I think it's cute."

Lois laughed as she went to welcome their guests at the door. Clark was beaming next to his Dad and Lucy laughing about some story he had just told. He tensed a bit upon seeing Lex but Lois's smile reassured him.

Everyone got up to shake hands as Lois took the cakes from Nell's hands heading outside to put them in the big fridge. Clark jumped at the opportunity to help her before Lex had a chance.

As the couple left the room together with their arms full of cake it was the first time they had been alone in a while.

"You are amazing you know that?"

Lois smiles, adding a new bounce to her step.

"I am aware yes, but I like it when you remind me."

She opens the fridge as they place the cakes safely inside and he takes her hand.

"I'm serious; this was the best Thanksgiving for me in a long time. Usually it's just me and Lucy on some base waiting for our Dad or by the TV watching the parade. Ever since our Mom died we haven't really felt like a normal family on Thanksgiving."

She kissed his cheek as he smiles drinking her in with his eyes.

"Well I'm glad then, my parents and your Uncle helped too."

Clark put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him as he kissed her again while they slowly made their way back to the kitchen.

"How do you like Lucy, she's something else huh?"

Lois laughed, Clark's little sister was bright and witty and you could tell she had the same strength as her father.

"She seems great."

Clark laughs nodding.

"She was a pain growing up, but she is the talented one."

Lois nudges him a little.

"Does she fly? Rescue people on a day to day basis?"

Clark blushes shrugging.

"I think your father has two amazing children."

As they walked back into the kitchen all eyes turned to them as they slowly disengaged into their distinctive corners.

Jonathan smiles, peeking over at Martha's timer.

"Is the bird ready for me yet sweetheart?"

Martha poked a thermometer in the Turkey before answering.

"About five more minutes."

The Colonel gave Clark a pat on the back before motioning to go outside.

"Wanna take a walk with me son?"

Clark reddened sweeping his gaze over at Lois who looked on sympathetically.

"Yes sir."

The two men got up as Lucy rolled her eyes walking over towards Lois.

"Well Lois there's only one thing they're going to talk about."

She smiles laughing to herself.

"You seem good for my brother, you two just fit together. I know he's always had a thing for you, when he came back from his summers here it was 'Lois this and that.'"

Lois reddened as Clark and the Colonel closed the door to go outside by the barn.

"You've made a nice life here for yourself son. A nice girl, good grades you're part of a team and on the Newspaper."

Clark could feel the heat rise on the back of his neck; his breath was held as he waited.

"Well thank you Sir, Lois is great, she's… amazing."

The Colonel stopped to gaze out at the open fields leaning on the railing.

"How far has this relationship progressed Son?"

Clark froze trying to figure the best way to answer this question.

"I don't know what you mean Sir?"

The Colonel took a deep breath trying to weigh how to make his point across. He had never talked to his kids about sex or drugs. He made statements like, 'Touch them cigarettes and I'll kill you, or touch any drug and I'll kill you.' Keeping his Children in line like a battalion was easy. Right now he was afraid for his son and also nervous.

"Well if your Mother were here she'd ask if you're falling in love. And then she'd say to be careful and to respect her."

Clark cracked a smile but hid it quickly in a stern neutral look.

"Yes Sir we, we haven't gotten to THAT point yet."

The Colonel eased a bit.

"Good"

He paused taking a deep breath before continueing.

Son, seeing you on that Football field gave me chills. Reminded me of my youth, I didn't know you had any athletic ability in you."

Clark ground his teeth a little. He had always been afraid to play any athletics; his father thought he was useless when it came to sports.

"Well Sir I guess that's my fault, I never really tried, but Pete was going out for the team and we practiced together I guess I have a knack for it."

His father threw his arm around him, they were both tall men and it was the first time Clark felt as a son and not a soldier.

"I'll say so, you have Lane blood running through those veins Clark and tomorrow when you're on that playing field I hope the only thing in your mind is crossing that goal line."

Clark nods as they head into the house just as the Turkey is being brought into the dinning room.

Lois, Chloe and Lucy walk behind the adults as they make their way from the parking lot to the Football stadium. Lois pokes Chloe as they laugh at each other.

"You disappeared for a while after lunch yesterday we didn't get a chance to talk to you."

Chloe blushed as she skipped for a second obviously excited about sneaking away with Lex.

"Lex and I just talked about stuff…"

Lucy and Lois exchanged a knowing glance, before laughing together at Chloe who looked full of anticipation.

"When you say talked you mean?"

Chloe shrugs silently falling back into line linking her arm with Lucy's.

"He apologized for not calling me lately…I think..."

She stops making Lucy and Lois turn towards her with lifted brows.

"You think what Cuz?"

Chloe bites her lip as Lois's eyes widen.

"What you think you're in love?"

Chloe shrugs.

"No, maybe not but I think I may be ready and maybe it wouldn't be so wrong if it was Lex who…"

Lois just stopped looking at Chloe trying to calm her own heart from beating out of her chest.

"Are you serious yesterday you were freaked out that he hadn't called you and now you're thinking of…"

She bent down lowering her voice.

"Sleeping with him? Come on Chloe we've waited this long you might as well…?"

Chloe rolled her eyes looking to Lucy for help.

"What, wait for prince charming? I'm sorry Lois, ask Lucy, not everyone meets their Clark Lane when they're ready."

Lucy nods with a sly laugh. She was fifteen going on thirty and had an opinion on all matters.

"Not that I have much experience yet, but I know that when you're ready you're ready, if Mr. Right isn't around Mr. Right Now will do."

Chloe smiled at her Cousin as their parents ahead stopped before climbing the bleachers.

As the rain pelted Lois's red leather jacket her eyes never wavered from Clark's window. Looking down to the ground twenty feet below she shook away her reverie. Lois had just saved a couple from a car accident. When she left them they were clinging to each other in disbelief that they had just avoided the steep canyon below. Now tired and weary Lois still in her disguise wanted to be near Clark. Seeing the couple completely in love made her speed away as soon as the ambulance was in sight.

Clark could feel Lois's presence it woke him with a slight jolt his eyes searching the place right outside of his window. It took him a fraction of a second to see here there.

He opened his window smiling as she stares at him silently. With a whoosh she's in his room floating eye level to him, staring quite intently. In an instant they are grasping at each other. Clothes wet and dry are flying in the air as they gasp to get closer past the cloth blockade.

"Clark!"

He smiles as they part for a nanosecond before their lips surge together again their hearts pulsing as she throws him to his bed. Cheering is heard outside in the rain as Lois winces.

"Lois did you see that?"

Lois looks up at the scoreboard as Chloe makes a weird face. She shakes off the heat on her cheeks trying to find her place in the here and now.

"See what?"

"Umm we just scored a touchdown, one more minute to go and Smallville High Crows are State Champs!"

Lois tried to get excited but she was still bewildered by her day dream. Silently she counted down as the clock went to zero and the fans crowded the field. Lois stayed back knowing the kryptonite under Clark's jersey would knock her out. She sat down smiling alone as all the fans cheered the team on.

Lois rode home with her parents in the backseat of their jeep. She smiled to herself as her Father recounted the game that ended only a half an hour earlier.

"And when Clark caught that ball Lois I was amazed, no powers right?"

Lois nods as Jonathan laughs to himself.

"Lex threw a perfect pass, and when Pete ran forty yards for the first touchdown of the game I thought we were going to loose before he did that. See Lois if it wasn't for Pete the morale would have been low; those boys were amazing a great year."

Lois smiles at her father as Martha nods their hands were entwined as he pulled into their driveway.

"So what do you say Dad best team since 1975's senior class?"

Jonathan chuckled nodding.

"I would have been honored to play with those boys, yeah I haven't seen that good of a team since State Champs that year."

Lois smiled her Dad was a part of the Varsity State Championship Football team for Smallville High in 1974 he loved telling her stories.

"So sweetheart is there a party to celebrate the win or?"

Lois shrugs, Clark was heading to dinner with his Dad and Lucy while Chloe and Pete with going to a party with Lex and Anna.

"I think I may just stay in tonight help you guys clean up a bit, maybe catch a movie with my rents."

She smiles widely at her parents as they lovingly return the gesture. The last place Lois wanted to be was a party right now. She needed a little peace of mind especially after that R rated day dream she had, a night with the parents was the best thing to calm her.

All day Saturday Clark spent showing the Colonel and Lucy around town to his favorite spots. When Sunday morning finally came Lois was the first up and found Lucy sitting alone in the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Lucy smiled nursing a cup of coffee.

"Mind?" Lois asked motioning to the filled coffee pot.

"Please it's your coffee technically."

Lois smiled laughing as she poured herself a cup sitting across from Lucy as both girls drank silently.

"He really loves you ya know."

Lois looked up Lucy had a sly grin.

"I've always wondered how I'd feel if and when he found someone. It's always been just us against the world. Ya know, he was like a Mom and Dad to me when…things got unbearable. I always thought I'd hate who-ever he fell for. But I can't seem to hate you."

Lois laughed taking another sip of her coffee.

"He's special you know…"

Lois quickly swallowed not even registering the scalding liquid going to her belly.

"Yeah he's a great guy, I love him too."

Lucy smiles nodding.

Within an hour Clark had arrived at the house and everyone was awake, with the Lane's ready to go to the airport.

Lois stood next to her parents as they exchanged goodbyes and well wishes when it was time for Lucy to say goodbye to her they hugged.

"Take care of my brother, see you later Supergirl."

She whispered and smiled as she waved following her father to the car as Clark got in the front seat and they pulled away. Lois in shock watched as they left trying to put all the pieces together.

She stared awestruck as her parents held each other's hand patting their daughter on the back they left her outside with Shelby whining at her feet. When the dog dropped the ball Lois couldn't help but laugh cracking a smile she gently tossed the ball into the fields sending the Golden Retriever out looking for his favorite toy.

Lois kept herself busy with chores all morning until she found the cows milked dry and nothing left to do but wait. Alone in the barn loft she waited lost in thought for Clark to meet her. About three hours after he had left with his family Clark rushed into the loft smiling as Lois was waiting to welcome him.

Her eyes were slightly closed as if she was concentrating on something. The corners of her mouth crept up indicating she was aware of his presence. Her eyes opened and Clark was at her side in a moment leaning over and kissing her with excitement finally able to surpass his restrain.

It took Lois a few moments before she got her bearings as she slightly laughed to herself pushing Clark away.

"Lucy, she…"

Clark stopped kissing her neck for a moment sighing and laughing as he pulled away slightly.

"Mentioning a guy's sister is a sure fire way to get him out of the mood."

She smiles, before starting again.

"Lucy knows about me, about Supergirl."

Clark blushed at her words, his eyes were wide as Lois moved over on the couch letting him sit beside her.

He tried to suppress a laugh as Lois rolled her eyes annoyed at the absurdity of the situation.

"How does she know about me?"

Clark shrugs shaking his head.

"I thought I was being so careful with her all these years and now I think she's been trying to tell me she knew about my powers for a while now."

Lois frowns a bit biting her lip.

"Can I trust her?"

He smiles taking Lois's hand in his as she stood up pacing, he reeled her back to him as she sat down with a heavy sigh.

"I trust my sister, she would never say anything to anyone. I'm not sure why she told you but trust me she's my family and like Pete and Chloe and your parents, she can keep our secret safe."

She smirked at his last thought, relaxing a bit remembering how nice Lucy was,her muscles one by one loosening.

"My parents have been secret keepers for so long, even going so far as keeping my own secret from me."

Clark looked up clueless she smiled kissing his cheek chastely.

"So your parents…?"

It was something they hadn't discussed yet, Lois was always guarded and little by little her walls were falling with Clark.

"They found me in the middle of the corn field during the first meteor shower. I was inside a space ship."

She laughs at the thought nudging closer to Clark as she continues the story.

"I always knew I was adopted that was never a secret, but I thought I had quirks. Until one day I found it, that spaceship hidden in the barn buried in the fallout shelter. Surprise, you're Kryptonian."

She smiles at the memory as they meet each other's gaze. Clark lost in her eyes and feeling her sadness mixed with longing couldn't help it as his head leaned towards hers and their lips found one another. They shifted their weight smiling in the excitement of being alone in the loft as the springs underneath them creaked. Excited Lois leaned heavily onto Clark his back unable to support them both touched down on the pillow on the left side of the couch.

He wasn't sure where to put his hands, daring to try and touch her bare skin they locked eyes again, Clark hoping for some semblance of an invitation. With a slight hesitation Lois smiled biting her lip as both their attentions sought after the laughing coming from outside. With a jolt they both used their x-ray vision peeking through the barn and through the woods to Lex Lang's driveway.

Chloe smiling was kissing Lex goodbye as he closed the door walking backwards slowly with a huge grin on his face.

They both turned away at the same time refocusing their eyes on the inside of the barn. Lois sighed leaning her forehead on Clark's as they both laughed. Their hearts were still pumping madly as Lois slides off of him. Standing up she puts her hand out for him and helps him get up. Arm and arm they both descend the stairs and feel the strength from the sun's rays as they step out into the flood of light.

The couple is silent for a moment hand in hand, Clark is the first to speak up.

"Were we just about to?"

Lois nods swallowing hard.

"I want to Clark, but I think…"

He laughs meeting her eyes searching them for the right words.

"It should be the right time, right place. I get it."

She smiles hugging him tight as he lifts her off the ground.

"I still have an article to pitch tomorrow and some homework to finish."

Lois laughs sighing to herself.

"Save the world check, finish homework… check."

He laughs at the irony as well before kissing her again; they both separate unwillingly as Clark gives her a wink and super speeds away before breaking free into the air.

End of Chapter 10

Preview of Chapter 11

By Monday morning it was obvious that something monumental had conspired between Chloe and Lex. They disappeared throughout the day held hands whenever possible and had this look as though their relationship was now commented. Lois watched perplexed as her best friend went about the day with her head in the clouds. She waited for last period when she could talk to Chloe freely. By fifth period, her only class with Lex she had already planned her latest story pitch and a great way of loosening Chloe's tongue to tell her everything. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher who was saying something about a final project for their semester grade and was calling names in pairs. Lois shook her thoughts away hoping for anyone's name but Lex's to be paired with hers.

She winced realizing the teacher was going alphabetically and when Kent and Lang were paired she sighed to herself reading the board she swore silently. A set of ten cameras were sitting on the front desk all from the AV department. Lois looked down trying not to strain her eyes or set something alight as she read they were to follow their partner.

Lois locked her jaw; she had opted to take Journalism and Media for her English credit hoping to be paired with Chloe but instead was with Lex for the first semester while Chloe had a different teacher and the earlier class. When they were to break into groups Lex's grin annoyed Lois as they sat taking notes silently.

"So, who wants to go first? We could film me this week and then you next week maybe? Do the editing on the third week and write the narration separately?"

Lois shrugs as Lex laughs writing his ideas down.

"Look are you mad at me or something? Cause I'm sensing tension here."

He raises his eyebrows trying to charm Lois as she rolled her eyes.

"Look we don't need a week's worth of footage we'll split one week between us we'll need the other two weeks to edit, write and record our narration. I'll see if I could get some of the AV Club members to help a few of them owe me one."

Lex nods laughing as he wrote more notes down.

"Great, so you'll go first then? I'll follow you around for the first three and half days then vice versa?"

Lois shrugs as Lex gets up to grab a camera filling out the appropriate paperwork.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Project Awkward

By Monday morning it was obvious that something monumental had conspired between Chloe and Lex. They disappeared throughout the day held hands whenever possible and had this look as though their relationship was now cemented. Lois watched perplexed as her best friend went about the day with her head in the clouds. She waited for last period when she could talk to Chloe freely. By fifth period, her only class with Lex she had already planned her latest story pitch and an angle to get Chloe to spill the beans on Lex. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher who was saying something about a final project for their semester grade and was calling names in pairs. Lois shook her thoughts away hoping for anyone's name but Lex's to be paired with hers.

She winced realizing the teacher was going alphabetically and when Kent and Lang were paired she sighed to herself reading the board she swore silently. A set of ten cameras were sitting on the front desk all from the AV department. Lois looked down trying not to strain her eyes or set something aflame as she read they were to follow their partner around like paparazzi.

Lois locked her jaw; she had opted to take Journalism and Media for her English credit hoping to be paired with Chloe but instead was with Lex for the first semester while Chloe had a different teacher and the earlier class. When they were to break into groups Lex's grin annoyed Lois as they sat taking notes silently.

"So, who wants to go first? We could film me this week and then you next week maybe? Do the editing on the third week and write the narration separately?"

Lois shrugs as Lex laughs writing his ideas down.

"Look are you mad at me or something? Cause I'm sensing tension here."

He raises his eyebrows trying to charm Lois as she rolled her eyes.

"Look we don't need a week's worth of footage we'll split one week between us we'll need the other two weeks to edit, write and record our narration. I'll see if I could get some of the AV Club members to help a few of them owe me one."

Lex nods laughing as he wrote more notes down.

"Great, so you'll go first then? I'll follow you around for the first three and half days then vice versa?"

Lois shrugs as Lex gets up to grab a camera filling out the appropriate paperwork.

By the time the bell rang Lois sighed with relief as Lex got up still messing around with the functions of the camera.

"Okay perfect let's start now."

Lois rolled her eyes as Lex slung his bag over one shoulder while watching the screen of the camera.

She smiled upon seeing Clark who as usual waited for her outside of fifth period so they could walk to the Torch together. He looked at Lex oddly as he zoomed in and out trying to get different angles. No-one from the class that was spilling out of the room was taking the project as seriously.

Lois hooked her arm through Clark's as they walked through the masses down the hallway. Lex stood still getting long shots as he swam through the students.

"What's going on you have your own paparazzi?"

Lois rolls her eyes stealing a glance with a smirk as Lex almost trips trying to keep up.

"Media class project he follows me around with a camera for three and a half days and then it's my turn."

Clark nods turning towards Lex and waving.

Lois laughs at him.

"No you can just ignore me make believe I'm not there, the camera is supposed to be capturing real life."

Clark frowns as they duck into the Torch where Chloe her back turned towards the door is frantically reading through her notes.

"Lois you're going to have to get another interview with Supergirl this month's issue is looking weak."

Lex smiles turning the camera on Chloe who still doesn't see him.

"Well she'll get right on that Chlo…"

Clark sounds odd as Chloe turns she freezes and blushes at the sight of Lex behind the camera.

"Right, well I know you have connections."

She smiles uncomfortably for the camera as Lex hits pause smiling at the faces around the room. He walks up winking at Chloe kissing her gently on the cheek.

"What are you doing here Lex?"

Lois lets out an exasperated sigh taking out a notebook of some story ideas she's been brainstorming, leaving Lex to answer.

"Media class project didn't you guys get one?"

Chloe shrugs smiling Lois catches the smug look growling to herself.

"No final project for your class? It's just us who have to suffer?"

Lex frowns a bit laughing at Lois as he turns back to Chloe.

When sixth period was finally over the Torch emptied with Lex on Lois's heels camera ready. Trying not to overpower Chloe, Lois heads to the girl room smiling leaving Clark and Lex outside while she talks to her best friend alone.

Heading to the sinks Lois looks at the mirror turning the facet on high before looking at her friend.

"This is going to be the longest three days of my life."

Chloe smiles shrugging as she calms her hair down throwing it up in a ponytail.

"We'll just have to act normal, nothing super related three days no big deal."

She smirks taking a side glance at Lois before regaining her neutral expression. Unfortunately, her super best friend caught every nuance.

"What was that smirk for?"

Chloe shrugs openly hiding something.

"We saw you on Sunday, kissing in the afternoon and looking very romantic."

Chloe's grin fell a bit as she blushed, stopping in her tracks as two students walk into the bathroom passing them to the far left stalls.

Lois can't help but laugh as her friend bites her lip trying to suppress a giggle.

"Wow, Chloe out of us three I thought for sure Pete was going to be the first to go."

Trying to hide a blush they open the door heading back into the hallway where both Clark and Lex are waiting.

"So I'll see you in the student parking lot after school?"

Lex asks putting his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Oh I usually walk home."

Lex smiles taking a quick glance at Clark who's face is stony un-expressionless.

"Well football practice is over and I drive to school we live right next door to each other let me drive you home."

Lois grabs onto Clark's hand walking backwards away from Lex and Chloe.

"I always walk to and from school, if you're supposed to be following me in my natural habitat it looks like I'll meet you at my house."

With that she turns away, giving Clark a slight squeeze as they head into their next class.

"I always thought your life would be more glamorous."

Lex laughed as he moved slowly around the barn while Lois heaved the barrels of hay feigning strain with every movement. She had to use the wheelbarrow and take lemonade breaks.

Martha worried that Lex would catch something odd on camera was out often bringing lemonade trying to distract Lex anyway she can.

"Nope just farm girl from Kansas."

She bit her lips trying not the laugh at the situation as Lex paused the camera and grabbed a hay stack walking with her to the pile she was building.

"I just thought with your connections to Supergirl and writing for the Smallville Gazette that…"

She paused looking at Lex oddly as they emptied the wheelbarrow.

"How did you know about the Gazette?"

He shrugs taking some hay and tossing it to the side.

"I did some research Lois, I figured there's no halfway about this project so. But I'm sure you're doing the same thing for me. By the way I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and my favorite color is green."

She had to laugh and that made him smile.

"Good, you're not mad at me that's a start."

She shrugs looking down at the empty wheelbarrow.

"Thanks, you didn't have to help me ya know."

He nods following her back further into the barn picking up the camera.

"So am I going to see Supergirl?"

Lois froze before turning to stare at him.

"Why would you?"

He laughs pressing record on the camera.

"Chloe mentioned that you had an interview with her for your article in the Torch."

He was a natural at asking poignant questions something about the way he settled the camera on her sent her blood pressure skyrocketing.

"It's not like we're best friends or anything. She saved me once and I helped her get the word out that she's here to help anyone in need. Sometimes I don't hear from her for weeks."

He slowly nods changing angles gracefully as Lois squirms under the lens, and leaves the barn for the sun and fresh air of her backyard. Lex, not far behind starts after her as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"This is my Mother, and Father."

She points to her Martha who is putting the final touches on a apple pie before kissing Jonathan's forehead as he reads the afternoon edition of the Planet. Lex takes a moment to zoom in on the Daily Planet's letter head before following Lois further into the house. As they left the room her parents exchange half worried half amused glances.

"This is the living room, Den upstairs is my room and Parents and the shower where I'm heading now before dinner."

She walks to the front door as Lex follows her.

And there is where my next door neighbor Lex Lang lives, I'm pretty sure he has homework and other stuff he'd like to do call his girlfriend maybe or."

Lex laughs, pausing the camera and turning the power off.

"We can edit that last part out. I can take a hint I'll walk with you to school in the morning Kent."

Lois nods still holding the door open as Lex ducks out of the house laughing to himself.

Lois was bored, for the first time in three days she was completely alone in the Torch room, escaping her fourth period substitute she took deep breaths glad to be the one behind the camera this afternoon instead in front of the lens. The door to the Torch opened and a smile sprang to her face. Clark, looking devilishly handsome looked around the room before resting his eyes on Lois.

"What no camera crew?"

She smirks as he saunters over taking her into his arms, they kiss gently before she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I'm finally off the hook, I just have to follow him around now for the rest of the week."

She pulled away from Clark for a second as a laugh bubbling to the surface threatened to erupt from him.

"Last year you would have loved for this opportunity. Besides you could learn something new."

She slapped his shoulder playfully as he winced a bit to her force.

"Ow.."

She smiles kissing him quickly.

"I would have been sick if this happened to me last year, what could I possibly learn from Lex Lang?"

He laughs crossing his arms.

"Who knows, you've been next door neighbors for so long you may learn something. Besides he followed you around for three days and your secrets are still tucked away."

Lois groaned leaning against the desk as she pouted a bit.

"Speaking of, how did it go last night? I can't believe you took down both those guys and were able to stop the bomb from going off."

She looked at him crossing her arms a bit, jealous at missing the action.

"It was fine, not a big deal I could have used Supergirl but…"

She smiles letting some of the stress fall from her shoulders as her arms unwound and draped around his neck. They were together until the bell rang signaling the dreaded Fifth period.

When Lois slowly walked into her Media class she was surprised that Lex was dressed quite nicely and was waiting with two hall passes by the front door.

"Hey, I was worried you weren't here I haven't seen you at all today."

Lois smiled, she had sped through her morning and left for school before Lex came over. After three days she had enough.

"Yeah sorry about that I had to do some research, met up with Supergirl."

He looked upset for a minute, before handing her the camera.

"Right, and I'm guessing she didn't want the meeting taped?"

Lois shrugs taking the hall pass he handed to her.

"I asked permission to film during this period so if you're ready?"

She nods positioning the camera and trying to hold it steady while pressing the record button. Lex seems at ease in front of the lens as he leads her outside.

"This has been my home away from home for the past three years…"

Lois keeps up as he walks past the trophy cases, he makes great eye contact with the camera. She's impressed he seems to have a natural ability.

"Of course to keep myself busy I've been spending most of my days afterschool here…"

Lois's pulse quickens as she enters the boy's locker room. She'd been in here before, hiding most of the time or barging in while working on some story. The tiles echoed her footsteps as Lex continued to show the camera around.

By the time they returned to their classroom, the room was emptying out Lois had promised to meet Lex in the student parking lot because…

"It is what I do every day."

Lois nods as he smiles before walking down the hall and meeting Chloe, Clark smiles as he approaches her.

"You have that 'I just got a lead on a story look' Lois?"

She smiles at Clark kissing him quickly as she puts the camera away in the bag.

"I've just spent forty-five minutes following Lex around the school or as he calls it his 'Home away from Home.'"

"And?"

Lois laughs as she continues her thought.

"And as sad as it is, I think Chloe is going to be fine."

She smiles to herself as she holds his hand looking at it while they make their way to their study hall.

"Wait what do you mean Chloe's going to be fine?"

She kisses him hard on the lips as they stop right outside of the classroom. He's at lost for words as usual as she pulls him in after her.

"When I don't have practice I usually like to visit my parents after school before heading home."

Lex narrated as Lois filmed him driving and talking while pointing out his favorite sites in town.

When they finally parked in the cemetery Lex got very quiet.

"I feel closer to them when I'm here. As if they never died, it's been a tradition of mine to just talk to them, whenever I can. Just to let them know how I'm doing."

He smiles into the lens as he heads over to two headstones. Lois stays behind taking wide shots as he spends some time alone at the graves.

When he's done a smile spreads across his face full of relief. Across the way there's two children running from their Mother giggling all the way as she screams for them to stop. Lois can see they're heading for the open graves not yet properly covered. In an instant Lois looks to Lex whose attention is on the two children. She puts down the camera and in full speed changes into Supergirl as she heads to stop the children. Lex has begun running towards the scene. When Supergirl has the two children safely tucked under her arms she flies them to their Mother. With another whirl she covers both holes before speeding out of her disguise. Lois regains normal speed as she matches strides with Lex who has just made it to the woman.

"Are you okay?"

The woman and children nod as they look around for Supergirl. Lex with a smile turns to Lois who feigns panting behind him.

"Did you see her Lois?"

She shrugs nodding.

"Yeah she was fast."

He looks to her hands noticing they're empty.

"No camera?"

Lois shrugs as she runs back to pick up the camera not realizing she left it recording. When she returns, Lex has the woman agreeing to an interview. He motions to Lois to record as he starts asking the family questions.

"Can you tell me what happened Ms.?"

"Linda, Linda Piorkowski, and this is Nathan and Luisa."

The two children return toothy grins to Lex and the camera as he goes on.

"And can you guys explain what happened?"

"Well, we was a running and then whoooosh Supa girl was there and we were in the air and then she brought us back to Mommy!"

Luisa answered as her brother nods shyly.

"Wait rewind that part again."

Chloe asked as Clark looks to Lois who has a scowl on her face. Lex rewound the tape as you see the camera being put down, then Supergirl in a blur saves the children before covering the graves. In a blink of an eye she disappears into the sky. Chloe looks to Lois and then back to Lex who has a huge grin on his face as he continues to edit the film.

"You know what this means Lo, we're getting A's."

Clark smiles at Lois who rolls her eyes obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"I'm going to get some air I'll be back."

Clark follows her outside as she lets the cold air calm her.

"How could I be so stupid Clark, I left he camera running."

He puts his arm over her shoulders pulling her close to him.

"The angle shows Supergirl and you, there's no way to tell you're one in the same."

She nods trying to believe his words to make them true.

"Right, you're right this could be okay."

She laughs thinking about the project.

"I think the biggest shock throughout this entire thing was finding Lex's hero is Peter Jennings."

Clark smiles shaking his head.

"I thought it'd be Tom Brady or someone like that."

She nods sighing to herself.

"He really is good on camera and with interviews. Although when he told me about Peter Jennings I almost dropped the camera."

He smiles kissing her forehead as they turn back towards the school.

"So did you talk to Lucy?" He nods nuzzling her neck.

"I did, she just text me back saying I should trust her and that she's known for a while."

Lois smiles feeling less stifled and ready to head back into the school to continue editing her project.

By the time the Sun hit the horizon Lois had convinced the AV club to do all the final editing on their project. She also had another article to come December on the AV club's participation in the National Audio and Visual convention in Metropolis. A small exchange in her mind for the editing services provided. She left Lex editing away with the club as she sped home for dinner.

When she finally settled at the table her Parents were unusually silent.

"So how's the project going?"

Lois shrugs spooning sweet potatoes onto her plate as Shelby laid his chin on her knee.

Jonathan takes the spoon from his daughter placing the hot potatoes on his plate as well.

"I think your Mother is referring to working on the project with Lex."

Lois laughs as she grabs a hot biscuit from the bread basket.

"Super girl made a little appearance the other day but nothing I can't handle."

Jonathan looked to his daughter before exchanging a worried glance with Martha.

"Are you sure?"

Lois nods trying to remain calm.

"I didn't know the camera was running but all you can see is Supergirl swooping in and then me running back to pick up the camera. As far as anyone's concerned we're not the same person."

Martha chewed her carrots while eyeing her husband who worriedly wiped his mouth before speaking up again.

"As long as you're not implied to be Supergirl I think that's enough for us."

He looks at Martha who nods smiling.

"Sweetheart you're sure there's nothing valid on that tape, anything that could give Lex an inkling?"

Lois wasn't sure but she smiled nodding.

"Absolutely Mom."

Martha settled a bit smiling to herself her fears relieved.

"Oh I forgot an invitation came in the mail for you today, your Father and I got one too. For the Winter Ball, to benefit the new Metropolis Pediatric Cancer wing."

Martha smiles at her husband, as Lois frowns to herself.

"Lana's ball, well it's for a good cause."

She smiles nodding before grabbing a piece of apple pie that her mother just put on the table.

"So you're sure he has no idea still?"

Chloe shrugs as she lays back on the couch in Lois's loft.

"We don't really talk about you Lois and I think if he had any suspicions he'd ask me about them."

"Okay good. I had no idea he was so into broadcasting and journalism."

Chloe sighed thinking to herself.

"I told you he has layers, he's not just the hot bod who can throw a football."

Lois nods amused at her friend's reverie as Pete and Clark join them with Popcorn and sodas.

"Your Mother just sent these up for us."

Lois smiles, moving over to welcome Clark next to her as they settle together with huge smirks spread across their faces. Chloe and Pete laugh at one another while making faces at their two friends who look comfortable in their couple-dom.

"Awww aren't puppies cute…"

Pete laughs as popcorn gets thrown at him which excites Shelby who is instantly on his feet running to eat the abandoned kernels.

"So did you guys get your invite for the big Winter Ball yet?"

They solemnly nod as Lois groans.

"My Mom donated six boxes of non perishable food items to her homeless shelter and Lana sent her a dried flower bouquet for Christmas."

Chloe sat up.

"Did you burn it?"

Lois laughs shaking her head.

"No, but I did scan it just in case, it was clean. Mom thinks she could be turning over a new leaf. They're all excited about going to the Ball."

"Well maybe they believe that people can change, turn their life around. Maybe a part of Lana died with her Father."

He looks around as Chloe, Pete and Lois strain just imagining Lana as a good person.

"No, she's just being a Luthor."

Chloe and Pete nod as Clark raises his eyebrows in surrender.

"Isn't he cute, the girl put a hit on her father and he's still willing to believe she wants to change."

Lois kisses Clark on the cheek as he blushes pushing his glasses as they threaten to fall.

"Oh he's a boy scout alright."

"Ooo speaking of you guys have to get me your Christmas lists soon you know how I get."

Lois sat up kneeling next to Clark on the couch as the idea of Christmas shopping and presents warmed her heart.

Clark smiled at her excitement.

"I've never seen you this excited before Lo."

Chloe smiles at them as Pete snorts from across the way.

"That's because you've never been around Smallville in December. Supergirl rewired the entire Main street last year and linked the street lamps and shops with Christmas Lights."

Chloe laughs swallowing some soda at the memory. She even went around Suicide slums starting trash can fires for the homeless. Lois rolls her eyes at her friends.

"Some people get in the Christmas spirit I get into the December through January spirit. I hope you're ready Clark?"

She gives him a squeeze as he smiles clueless of what he's gotten himself into.

End of Chapter 11

Preview of Chapter 12

"No Clark it's five popcorns and then one cranberry I'm pretty sure you have six popcorn kernels in a row right there."

Clark smiles biting off the extra popcorn kernel as Lois gives him an annoyed glance.

"I'll take this one home."

He tries to pacify as she nods elbowing him lovingly before continuing to string her garland.

"I thought after this we could head down to Florida and give some kids snow for Christmas."

Lois smiles as Clark laughs trying to keep his garland perfect.

"Lo, there's still five days before Christmas the snow wouldn't last."

She frowns a bit nodding to herself as she hums a Christmas Carol.

"Maybe Christmas Eve, if Superboy isn't too busy he could help with some miracles?"

Clark smirks giving her a quick kiss as he finishes his garland.

"How's that?"

She smiles picking his garland up and examining it.

"Perfect, but we still have the Christmas lights down on Main street to unravel and then…"

With a whoosh Clark is gone as Lois rolls her eyes.

"Show off…"

She super speeds finishing the rest of her garland before taking off after Clark.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"No Clark it's five popcorns and then one cranberry I'm pretty sure you have six popcorn kernels in a row right there."

Clark smiles biting off the extra popcorn kernel as Lois gives him an annoyed glance.

"I'll take this one home."

He tries to pacify as she nods elbowing him lovingly before continuing to string her garland.

"I thought after this we could head down to Florida and give some kids snow for Christmas."

Lois smiles as Clark laughs trying to keep his garland perfect.

"Lo, there's still five days before Christmas the snow wouldn't last."

She frowns a bit nodding to herself as she hums a Christmas Carol.

"Maybe Christmas Eve, if Superboy isn't too busy he could help with some miracles?"

Clark smirks giving her a quick kiss as he finishes his garland.

"How's that?"

She smiles picking his garland up and examining it.

"Perfect, but we still have the Christmas lights down on Main street to unravel and then…"

With a whoosh Clark is gone as Lois rolls her eyes.

"Show off…"

She super speeds finishing the rest of her garland before taking off after Clark.

"We do work well as a team Lo."

Clark smiled as He held Lois close. They were both clad in their super personas floating above Main street Smallville as carolers passed by below. There was a definite chill in the air and Lois knew one way or another there would be snow.

"We could use some snow right now Superboy."

She gave Clark a smile and he knew the temperature was just right. He tilted his head towards the sky and with a deep breath he slowly blew cold air pointing upwards. As it mixed and froze it fell down upon them and the rest of Smallville.

Twenty minutes later the ground had a nice light covering and Lois's eyes were filled with joy. They snuggled together while nursing two cups of cocoa in her living room. When Martha joined them with Shelby sniffing at her pecan tarts she smiled at the young couple.

"I'm not surprised she had you do that Clark. When Lois figured out she was different, well, even before that she always loved the holidays. She used to look at Jonathan as her superhero. Used to beg him to make it snow, saying some day she'd make it snow every Christmas."

Jonathan joined them from the kitchen with a huge grin sitting next to Martha on the opposite couch. Clark shifted a bit under his gaze leaving an appropriate space between Lois and himself.

"And ever since she blew our barn door clear across our property we've had a white Christmas."

He winked at his daughter who settled back in the couch her elbow closer to Clark's abdomen.

"I can't help it if I get into the spirit, Mom does the baking, Dad's the expert in picking out the perfect tree. This is something I can do without burning anything or falling prey to a sad looking blue spruce."

She smiles brightly as Clark beams at her.

"So what are your plans for the Holidays Son?"

Clark shifts a little putting down his hot cup of chocolate.

"Well the Colonel is shipping out in January so we're visiting him out in Fort Wayne for a few days."

Lois tenses a bit before taking a deep breath. She had assumed Clark would be here for Christmas the thought of him spending it away hadn't dawned on her. Jonathan caught his daughter's surprise as did Martha.

"Would you be able to make it for our annual Kent Christmas party, it's on the twenty-third?"

Clark nods taking a quick glance at Lois as he picks up his mug again.

"You okay?"

Clark asked as Lois walked him to the door to say goodnight.

"I've been so caught up on what I'm getting everyone and all these other events that I've booked for Supergirl that I just assumed you'd be there with me."

Clark smiles pushing a loose strand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ears. She rolls her eyes laughing at herself.

"But of course you should spend time with your family."

He laughs kissing her gently on the cheek.

"You know that's why having superpowers comes in handy. It takes me less than sixty seconds to fly from Forth Wayne to here."

She nods kissing him gently on the lips pulling away smiling as he leans in for a longer kiss.

"You're right and I'm sure the base could use some Supergirl touches as far as decorating goes."

He laughs as they open the door out into the night sky. With a wink he takes off into the air as Lois takes a deep breath smiles to herself and walks back into her kitchen. Martha is busy rinsing the dishes as her daughter joins her.

"You okay sweetheart?"

Lois nods smiling as she rests her head on her Mother's shoulder quickly before opening the dishwasher.

"I'm good."

Martha smiles as she hands Lois a dish.

"I thought you'd only wear a dress twice this year Lo?"

Clark asked smiling as he leaned over to whisper in Lois's ear. She was in a black dress, her Mother had insisted this was the perfect cut for her daughter, and Chloe was no help either. Reluctantly, Lois, with a smile tried on the dress and found that she could deal with dressing up once and a while. That was days ago and now she was snug in a corner of the ballroom with Clark as they watched partygoers make the rounds to Lana Luthor. The benefit was going remarkably well, there were news reporters mixed with the elite. Lois shifted uncomfortably; it seemed Lana only invited a select few of the middleclass. Her parents didn't seem to mind as they mingled with ease.

Clark kept stealing glances at Lois as they sipped their sodas and eaves dropped on conversations about the room. Before long they were greeted by their friends with dates in tow.

"You clean up well Kent."

Lex smiled while hugging Chloe close and exchanging the casual male greetings with Clark.

"Hey Lane wanna head over to the fruit table Pete cornered Nate Armstrong."

Clark's eyes brightened as he looked to Lois.

"Go, go it's only the star quarterback for the Sharks… I will still be here."

He smiled kissing her on the cheek before following Lex across the floor, leaving both best friends alone. Chloe leaned against the wall next to Lois who was eyeing all the guests and Lana.

"Can you believe she's wearing that necklace?"

Lois asked pointing to the shiny necklace that graced Lana's neck, it was dripping with diamonds. The socialite was chatting with a tall blonde stranger who continued to keep eye contact with her but was obviously annoyed with the current conversation. He kept searching the room for relief.

"Maybe she'll give it to the charity after this event."

Chloe chimed in as she took a sip of her water shaking her head at all the opulence. There was a silent auction off to the side and a podium where Lana would announce the totals donated every hour.

"Let's get a refill."

Lois led the way to the center of the floor towards the waiters who were carrying expensive bottles of water and some with expensive alcoholic drinks. Lois grabbed water as Chloe took another soda. When they turned to each other Lana and her blonde companion greeted them.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it you two. I'd like to introduce you to Oliver Queen, he's…"

"Head of Queen Industries in Star City…"

Chloe finished shaking Oliver's hand; he was staring at Lois who was looking for Clark. Chloe bumped her friend bringing her attention to the man standing in front of her.

"Oh, Lois Kent…"

Lois shook Oliver's hand as he smiled amused at her distraction.

"Yes well, Oliver and I were at boarding school together. Well not really he was at the brother school across the way but we have been acquainted for some time."

She beamed at Oliver who raised his eyebrows nodding to the girls.

"Lois Kent, you've written some articles for the Gazette, am I correct?"

Lois nods looking to Chloe who's mesmerized by Oliver.

"Yes well just a few, I've been lucky enough to catch some breaks."

Lana rolls her eyes as one of the ushers brings over a white envelope.

"Oh will you excuse me? The numbers are in I have to announce how much we've raised so far."

They nod as Lana walks up to the podium.

"You wouldn't happen to have any connection to a Lois Lane? She wrote a very interesting article in the Planet a few weeks back, the writing style was quite similar to yours actually."

Lois reddens as someone clears their throat behind them.

She turned to see Clark and Lex with Pete in tow smiling. Clark protectively took to Lois's side as he held out his hand to Oliver.

"Clark Lane, and you are?"

Oliver's eyes flashed at Lois with delight realizing to her embarrassment that he was right about the Planet article. Amused he shook Clark's hand.

"Oliver Queen, I was just talking to Lois and Chloe here. I'm quite a fan of their journalistic endeavors. Of course the sports section hasn't been the same since you've started to write for it as well Mr. Lane."

Clark beamed a bit puffing his chest out as Lex laughed taking Chloe's side.

"No offense Mr. Queen but you read a high school newspaper?"

Oliver narrows his eyes as he reaches out to shake Lex's hand and they exchange introductions.

"I've found time to read up on Smallville, with two superheroes connected to the town you make time to stay up to date."

Clark and Lois fidgeted a bit at the word superheroes but Lex just laughed nodding.

"I guess when you're from Smallville you don't think of how the outside world thinks of you."

Chloe beamed at Lex as he held a stare with Oliver.

"Well I should be off, if was very nice meeting you all."

He smiles at Lois before turning away towards a man who was fast approaching him.

"I don't know if I trust him."

Lois replied through gritted teeth as Clark smiled hugging her towards him while Oliver walked away.

"What's not to like he's rich and living the life."

Pete chimed in laughing to himself as he smiled at his date.

With a pop the lights go out in the ballroom and a scream can be heard. Lois looks to Clark and within seconds, covered by the darkness they changed into their super egos. While scanning the room, Supergirl clearly ahead of Clark spots something odd move about the room swinging from the ceiling.

As she spots his direction of intent she takes after him in full speed. The masked culprit, sensing Supergirl approaching slips out into an open balcony.

Supergirl is followed closely by Superboy but the seconds between them seem like a mile as the masked intruder cornered shoots a glowing arrow. The force of the arrow knocks her from the air crushing a statue in the corner of the balcony. Superboy seeing her go down, changes course loosing sight of their prospect to make sure Supergirl's okay.

"Hey Lois are you okay?"

She smiles some of the wind was knocked out of her but she was fine.

"It's Supergirl Lane, let's try to act professional."

He smiles helping her up as they scan the area.

"He's gone."

The lights go back on as people rush over to a disheveled Lana.

"We better change."

They take off in opposite directions returning to the ballroom as a crowd makes their way over to Lana Luthor.

"It knocked you out of the air?"

It was humorous to Chloe as she examined the now deactivated arrow.

"It's made of titanium and was electrified, Chloe do you know of any corporation who would be manufacturing something like this?"

"There's a few places, Wayne industries has recently rejuvenated their research and development department. But anything they develop would be kept under lock and key. Bruce Wayne has cut ties with government operations. There's Luthor or the now Lana Corp projects that have always come up with some colorful inventions. And of course Queen Industries but I doubt that…"

Lois smiles perking up an eyebrow.

"An Arrow, a masked man stealing from the rich, either it's Green Arrow or the modern day Robin Hood. I knew there was something sketchy about Oliver Queen…"

Lois started pacing as Clark just stood there listening to the two women in his life argue. Pete still hadn't made an entrance and being out numbered had kept him silent.

"Look Chlo, I know you've been in contact with the Green Arrow and we do owe him a few but he shot an arrow at me. A glowing, electrocuting, knock me on the ground arrow aimed at my chest."

Chloe folds her arms smiling to herself.

"And were you hurt Lo?'

She stopped locking her jaw.

"It's doesn't matter. That was not friendly fire, he didn't know what that arrow could do to me."

Chloe nods looking about the room but Clark avoids her gaze.

"I'm sure he knew it wasn't going to hurt you he just wanted to buy some time."

Chloe turned back to her computer as she smiles triumphantly before turning the screen to her friends.

"I knew it, Lois you were close, he sorta is a modern day Robin Hood."

She turns the screen showing a woman wearing the necklace.

"She lied."

Clark finally spoke up as he glanced at the woman wearing the same diamond necklace that Lana reported stolen last night.

"Well not really, this used to belong to Eugenia Stoleman formally head of Stoleman Enterprises liquidated in 1988 after her death. Seems Papa Luthor was big on getting engaged to the old and wealthy before sucking their companies dry to feed Luthor Corp. This heirloom was in the family for generations and just so happened to be on Lana's neck last night."

Lois sighed before looking at the clock and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

She looked back at her friends noticing Clark was halfway across the room already.

"Stealing from rich baddies to give to the poor is a surefire way to get yourself killed. I'm going to make sure this is Green Arrow's last heist."

"You're going alone?"

She smiles, as Chloe looks up from typing away on the computer.

"No I thought I'd ask Superboy for backup."

Clark's face brightens as he follows Lois down the steps of the loft.

"I'll just wait here, like always."

Chloe chimes in as she continues to search on the computer for anymore clues.

"You're sure about this?"

Supergirl looks at Superboy with an annoyed glance as she turns back towards the window.

"Queen Industries owns this building, there's one completely furnished apartment on the top floor. Yes I'm sure he has to be staying here."

"I'm still not convinced."

She looks at him smiling.

"That's why you're so cute Superboy, but I have a gut feeling about this. Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. Don't tell me that some rich playboy of Star City just so happens to be good friends with the Green tight wearing vigilante."

Superboy smiled at her anger, she was obviously annoyed with being knocked down by one of Green Arrow's weapons.

They float outside scanning the building.

"I think it's clear."

Supergirl nods as she lands on the balcony leaving Superboy still floating alone.

"Just keep a look out I'm going to see if my hunch is right."

He nods as she heads to the door forcing it to buckle under her grip and give way. The alarm goes off and then dies in an instant as she melts the receptors before turning towards the living area.

"Great place, now where do you keep your toys?"

A jolt slightly shakes the walls as a large heavy door slides open revealing a secret room. Supergirl walks towards the opening as Oliver Queen smiling welcomes his visitor.

"Let me guess, you're head of the Sunshine Club?"

"Yeah just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, Green Arrow."

Oliver smiled his megawatt smile as Superboy walked in making his presence known.

"I had to get your attention somehow."

Supergirl sensed Superboy approaching as he stood at her side.

"So stealing a diamond necklace was for our benefit?"

Oliver smirked looking at them both amused.

"I saw you break in, I didn't call the police and I have nothing to hide. I'm on your side."

Superboy tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure if you really know what side you're on, we don't condone stealing."

Oliver nods walking into the room he had just left as he's followed closely.

"That necklace didn't belong to Lana Luthor…"

"We know it was stolen by her father, and still messing with the Luthors isn't something we'd recommend."

He grinned at Lois who stood tall in her boots, he looked to Clark who's expression was fierce and made him smile even wider.

"I get it, no more stealing that's not why I'm here anyways."

Supergirl exchanged a look with Superboy as Oliver typed away on his computer pulling files up. On the side walls were all different kinds of weaponry including two Green arrow suits.

"So why are you here?"

He holds up his finger aggravating Supergirl as she tries not to set his little command center on fire.

"I'm recruiting, gathering people like us just in case."

Supergirl and Superboy looked at the files that were opening up, some of the names they recognized.

"What a club for heroes?"

Clark asked smiling to himself at the idea.

Oliver stood up to his full height thinking to himself he had a sarcastic look on his face and Lois smiled thinking how much Chloe would kill to be here right now.

"Sure, I'm still working on a name but I was hoping to get you two on board."

Lois took a deep breath already feeling uncomfortable by this situation.

"We work alone…"

Supergirl folds her arms about her chest as Oliver smirked at her taking too long of a glance before answering. Clark cleared his throat which broke the stare.

"But you don't have to, all I'm asking is that when it's needed, that you'll help us."

Superboy held out his hand shaking it with Oliver.

"When you need me I'll be there."

Lois frowned for a second as Clark smiled.

"You have to return that necklace to its…"

"Rightful owner? The family discovered a package today with the necklace, I believe Ms. Luthor is aware that the necklace was stolen all inquiries have already been dropped."

He grinned triumphantly at Supergirl as she scoffed at his arrogance.

"Good…"

Superboy turned following her out of the apartment as Oliver trailed them.

"So will you help us if we call for you?"

Supergirl turned smirking at him.

"Not if you keep shooting me with those arrows."

Oliver laughed as she took off into the air leaving Superboy there to give her answer.

"So was that a yes?'

He nods before walking out the door.

"Is she always like that?'

Clark smirks, "Yeah."

He takes off into the air leaving Oliver alone in his apartment.

"Nice, I like them feisty."

"So he openly admitted to it?"

Pete asked as he leaned in towards his friends who were in the family room alone as the annual Kent Party buzzed around them outside.

"Yeah, he just…"

"Who openly admitted what?"

Lex smiled as he handed Chloe another soda before looking around clueless.

"Oh nothing just speculating whether or not Oliver Queen and Lana Luthor dated."

Lois rolled her eyes as Chloe finished the lie smirking at Lex who didn't care either way what they were talking about.

"Well he's chatting your Mother up; you should go ask him yourself Lo."

He smirked as he took a swig of his soda before looking about the room and heading towards the stereo. Lois froze stealing a glance at Clark, both were surprised.

As she left the room with Clark close by they were both stopped in their tracks, as the tall millionaire talked animatedly with Martha and Jonathan Kent.

"What is he doing here?"

Clark frowned as he shrugs.

"Maybe he's trying to be nice; your parents were talking to everyone at the party."

He smiles trying to alleviate her anger as they head towards her parents.

"Mom, Dad hey."

The Kents smile nodding as they sip their wine Oliver was just adding the end of a story that they both looked fascinated by.

"Oh sweetheart have you met Oliver Queen? Oliver this is our daughter Lois and her friend Clark Lane."

Lois reddens as she nods to Oliver.

"We've met Mom, at the banquet."

Oliver smiles nodding to Martha.

"Yes Mrs. Kent we did very briefly."

Clark held out his hand shaking it with Oliver who beamed brightly, his smile irritated Lois as he looked to her with a gleam in his eye.

"Well I'm surprised to see you here Mr. Queen I didn't expect little parties like these to be your thing."

Oliver looked around, the entire house was filled with people all enjoying the party he shrugs taking a drink before answering.

"I met your parents on Saturday and they invited me, I actually prefer low key parties, besides I think there are more people here than at the banquet."

He grins shining his pearly whites at her, frustrating Lois even more.

"Well enjoy the party. Mom, Dad we're in the family room hanging out just in case."

She gives Oliver a fake smile as Clark nods taking off after her.

"Well that was weird Lo."

She shakes her head handing Clark a few cans of soda as they make their way back to the family room.

"What is he still doing here?"

Clark shrugs, checking his watch before opening the door for Lois.

"I'm not sure; maybe he's just genuinely a nice guy who accepted an invitation to a party."

Lois scoffs and she enters the room handing Pete a soda as they shift on the coach.

After a few games of cards the group venture out into the party that's winding down, Clark who's now checking his watch every five minutes smiles at Lois who sighs deeply.

"You have to get going huh?"

He nods kissing her on the cheek as they say goodbye and she walks him to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Clark smiles tucking Lois's loose hair behind her ears.

"It only takes me sixty seconds."

Lois gives him a hug and a kiss before letting him go. With a whoosh he's gone and she turns back into the house.

Blocking the way to the living room is a grinning Oliver Queen who surprisingly, looked at ease with the party atmosphere.

"Clark had to go home?"

Lois laughed sarcastically to herself before taking a deep breath.

"He has a long flight in the morning ahead of him."

He nods following Lois into the room.

"Do you think you could get me a meet and greet with Supergirl?"

Lois stopped staring at Oliver bewildered.

"What makes you think I can get her to agree to meet with you?"

He laughs nodding to himself as he licks his lips before answering.

"You forget I'm a fan of your writing Ms. Kent. You've gotten exclusives on both Supergirl and Superboy; you're somewhat of a legend already and still in high school."

She rolls her eyes locking her jaw before deciding to answer.

"There may be a way, but I'll make no promises."

He nods finishing his wine before laughing to himself.

"I knew you could make it happen, just let her know that I'm leaving tomorrow night she'll know where to meet me."

"And then what did he say?"

Chloe asked as she lay down on Lois's bed staring at the ceiling in her fleece pajamas.

"Nothing then he left me alone."

She sighs turning towards her friend.

"He's totally into you."

Lois made a disgusted face before tossing a stuffed animal at Chloe.

"No, he's interested in Supergirl; I'm a means to get closer to her. And to make sure he stacks the deck for this Super Club or whatever he's putting together."

Chloe laughs to herself before sitting up.

"Same difference, you are Supergirl. So, are you going?"

Lois stands up shaking her head as she walks towards to window.

"Of course not, I'm going to be with Clark tomorrow night and then with my family I'm not meeting Oliver Queen."

Chloe laughs to herself sighing again.

"I would."

Lois smirks at her best friend.

"That's because you're boy crazy."

She laughs at the comment shrugging.

"Maybe, I could help him with this group or whatever…get an alternate persona some kickass costume."

Lois growls before laughing at her friend.

"The last thing you need is to let Oliver Queen, Mr. Green Arrow anywhere near your meteor powers especially since we don't what they are exactly. Besides what happened to Lex?"

Chloe turns on her stomach looking at her friend.

"We're not exactly in love or anything, this is high school Lois. Not every relationship is going to be like yours."

Lois stopped thinking about Clark for a minute as Chloe continued.

"I mean you guys have that whole, look into my eyes while we fly through clouds above Paris thing. Me I'm fine with what ever it is that Lex and I are doing. If we end it tomorrow I think both of us would be okay."

She laughs at her own words before sitting up on the bed.

"You think Oliver would be interested, I mean I turn eighteen in three months."

Lois rolled her eyes as she super sped about the room getting Chloe's bed ready.

"I think the last thing we need is Oliver hanging around Smallville. He's ruing my Christmas plans as it is. I have a million things to do tomorrow, without having to worry about some green freak shooting me with his arrows."

Chloe laughs as she moves to the floor where Lois has put the final touches on a makeshift bed.

"And the kids loved it Clark you should have been there, the look on their faces when we were done with all the repairs and then the presents."

Lois snuggled closer to Clark; they were on the roof of a building overlooking the barracks on the base.

"You did an amazing job here Lo."

She smiled looking around at all the glittering ornaments that glistened from the trees scattered about.

"I'm sorry I couldn't put the lights up, but I understand the whole security thing."

He squeezed her shoulders kissing her lightly before pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

When they pulled away Lois held a large box covered in makeshift wrapping paper. Clark smiles as she shrugs.

"I was never one for wrapping."

He nods undoing the ribbon revealing a pair of horn rimmed glasses Lois smirks from ear to ear.

"The guy at the shop said they wouldn't fall down your nose as much, he wasn't sure why we wanted a nonprescription lens though."

He smiles kissing her before something else catches his eye; pulling a small crystal he looks concerned at Lois who just beams.

"It's a reactor crystal; from the Fortress it'll unlock it."

"I don't understand Lo?"

She smiles kissing Clark gently on the lips before replying.

"I'm telling Jor-El, about you about your powers. The Fortress isn't just mine anymore it's for you too now. Think of yourself as a sorta honorary Kryptonian."

Clark laughs examining the crystal.

"But you said Jor-El wouldn't understand."

Lois shrugs rolling her eyes a bit.

"He won't but since he's been dead for sixteen years and is an AI program in my… I mean our Fortress what choice does he have at this point."

Clark laughs kissing her fully on the lips when they part he smiles giving her his present.

"You, Lois Kent are the hardest person to shop for. I had all these ideas first I wanted to make your gift but when I saw this I thought of you."

He smiles giving her a big box that clangs as she smiles opening it. With a huge grin she hugs and kisses him.

"It's okay right? You're always talking about those old clunkers and how some of the greatest pieces of journalism ever written were on them and I just thought of you."

Lois fingers the keys of the old typewriter in front of her.

"It's fully functional I found enough ribbon to last you a lifetime."

She laughs again as he holds out his hand smiling. A small piece of charred wood is sitting in his palm.

"I have been holding onto this for years." He smiles handing it to her.

"It's a piece of the branch that broke off when the lightening hit us. It can't be broken. They said I was clutching it the entire time and ever since then I've never let it go. I think a part of me kept it for this very reason, to give it to you."

Lois smiles holding the hard charred piece of wood, Clark was right it was unbreakable it didn't give when she tested it. They embrace holding each other enjoying the moment.

As Lois takes off into the air she smiles at the cold breeze, with a sigh she turns towards Smallville when she spots a bright light shining the House of El symbol into the night sky. Gritting her teeth she takes off changing into Supergirl before heading towards the source of the light. As she slows to the roof of Oliver Queen's building she sees a smug Green Arrow standing next to a large spotlight. He shuts the light off seeing her approach and stands his ground as her feet touch the rooftop.

"A little drastic don't you think?"

He shrugs taking off his glasses smirking at her.

"You weren't going to come unless I made some sort of gesture."

Supergirl laughs crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Broadcasting that symbol across Smallville's skyline is taking it a little too far."

Oliver shrugs leaning on one of the rails as he takes Supergirl in.

"I got the idea from a friend of mine; it seems to work for him so…"

"Look its Christmas Eve, I have things to do, what do you want?"

He nods laughing to himself before answering.

"I'm guessing Lois Kent told you I wanted to speak with you again?"

She nods as her hands drop to her hips and she tilts her body to one side. It was something Lois Kent would never do. She had to exaggerate all of Supergirl's habits if she wanted to keep Oliver in the dark.

"She did, but I can't think for the life of me what can be so important that you'd want to talk to me today of all days."

He tilts his head before answering.

"I've been pretty upfront with you. You know that I'm Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, you know that I'm planning to form a group of us to help people."

She smirks looking at him with defiance.

"Let me guess you want something from me now?"

"You have abilities that have never been seen before, super strength, you can fly, your speed. Abilities which can't be defined by a mutation or copied through gadgets, I just want to know..."

"What exactly am I?"

She scoffs looking to the sky debating on leaving him alone on the roof or entertaining his questions.

"I'm not really into this super hero bonding crap that you're proposing. Fact is, I like my privacy. If someone needs help I help them, which is my purpose."

He stood taller now with one hand on a hip locking his stance.

"And what about Superboy, where does he fit in?"

"He and I work together on occasion, other than that we try to stay out of each other's way."

He nods smirking.

"So are you two brother and sister or?"

She shakes her head gritting her teeth before taking air about two feet off the roof.

"I guess that's just another one of your unanswered questions. But you forgot a few things…"

She concentrates her anger on the spot light sending sparks flying as it catches on fire, then with a quick breath she puts it out freezing it just as quickly.

"Have a nice trip back to Star City Mr. Queen."

With out another word she takes off full speed into the air.

Oliver shakes his head as he looks at the frozen spot light grinning.

"You are just full of surprises Supergirl."

End of Chapter 12

Preview of Chapter 13

"I'm still completely envious of you two, saving those orphans in that fire. Could your New Years have been any more romantic?"

Chloe sighed as Lois and Clark smile holding hands while walking down the hall. Suddenly Chloe stops turning towards her friends abruptly.

"Quick, go all super for me and keep me away from Lex today."

She turns a quick corner before hiding in the Torch room.

"Are we avoiding him?"

Chloe shrugs as she tosses her bag down and turns on the computer.

"I'm going for an avoidance and thus gradual separation phase, but I'm not sure how he's responding as of yet so…"

Clark grins exchanging a knowing look with Lois before pulling out his notebook.

"So how's he dealing with that Chlo?"

Chloe looks up shrugging.

"Too well, he never tried calling or iming or text messaging me since your parent's party. All signs point to my plan working against me. So until I'm used to this I have to avoid him completely. I'm going for the band aid method."

Pete walks in just in time to hear Chloe's last sentence.

"The band aid method?"

Chloe rolls her eyes demonstrating ripping off a band aid quickly.

"It's the easiest way to show a guy that a relationship is casual not too serious."

Pete nods laughing as he hands Chloe a folder and memory card with his latest pictures.

"Then that explains why Teresa Maller was trying to shove her tongue down Lex's throat a minute ago."

Lois laughs looking at Chloe whose eyes have doubled in size. She takes a deep breath shrugging.

"See, it's working already. It's a new year Pete I'm starting over that means single and with a new outlook on life."

Pete nods as he grabs his book-bag swinging it over his shoulder.

"You let me know how that goes."

He waves leaving the room, as Chloe looks to Clark and then Lois for an explanation.

"Where is he going?"

Lois shrugs as Clark answers.

"He's meeting Anna before basketball practice."

Chloe bites her lip deflated before she responds.

"Oh, okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I'm still completely envious of you two, saving those orphans in that fire. Could your New Years have been any more romantic?"

Chloe sighs as Lois and Clark smile holding hands while walking down the hall. Suddenly Chloe stops turning towards her friends abruptly.

"Quick, go all super for me and keep me away from Lex today."

She turns a quick corner before hiding in the Torch room.

"Are we avoiding him?"

Chloe shrugs as she tosses her bag down and turns on the computer.

"I'm going for an avoidance and thus gradual separation phase, but I'm not sure how he's responding as of yet so…"

Clark grins exchanging a knowing look with Lois before pulling out his notebook.

"So how's he dealing with that Chlo?"

Chloe looks up shrugging.

"Too well, he never tried calling or iming or text messaging me since your parent's party. All signs point to my plan working against me. So until I'm used to this I have to avoid him completely. I'm going for the band aid method."

Pete walks in just in time to hear Chloe's last sentence.

"The band aid method?"

Chloe rolls her eyes demonstrating ripping off a band aid quickly.

"It's the easiest way to show a guy that a relationship is casual, not too serious."

Pete nods laughing as he hands Chloe a folder and memory card with his latest pictures.

"Then that explains why Teresa Maller was trying to shove her tongue down Lex's throat a minute ago."

Lois laughs looking at Chloe whose eyes double in size. She takes a deep breath shrugging.

"See, it's working already. It's a new year Pete I'm starting over that means single and with a new outlook on life."

Pete nods as he grabs his book-bag swinging it over his shoulder.

"You let me know how that goes."

He waves leaving the room, as Chloe looks to Clark and then Lois for an explanation.

"Where is he going?"

Lois shrugs as Clark answers.

"He's meeting Anna before basketball practice."

Chloe bites her lip deflated before she responds.

"Oh, okay."

----------------------

"You don't understand!"

Lois looks away from the chilly voice that bellows above the arctic chill that engulfs the Fortress.

"I understand that you've kept this from me, that there's a human out there with Kryptonian powers and you've done nothing to stop him."

Lois kicks a large chunk of ice from the side of a wall; it ricochets before flying out one of the sides.

"He's not just some human. He's handled these powers very well. You would be proud of him."

"He's not Kryptonian, the power he carries through his body is false. You, as the heir of the house of El need to understand that."

Lois folds her hands over her chest.

"I understand that he's done great things with his powers."

"And with great power comes great responsibility."

Lois rolls her eyes.

"Don't give me that crap; you think just by being born Kryptonian means you have the right to those powers? How does that explain General Zod and his followers? Jor El…"

She pauses, smiling to herself.

"Father, I know you are but a shadow of what you once were, but I am the last remaining Heir of the House of El. And it's time you trust me, and accept that I want Clark to keep his powers. He helps me; he inspires me, if you could just speak with him…"

"Alright…"

Lois looks up puzzled looking around, as the fortress remains eerily quiet.

"Alright?"

"Bring him here again and let me judge if he's worthy."

"And then what? Promise me you won't take his powers from him; promise me when and if the time comes you'll leave that up to me."

She looks around waiting for his response.

"On the day you come to me before training, bring him with you."

Lois smiles, biting her lip. She felt she had won the argument. Tilting her head, she walks out of the fortress.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

----------

As Lois emerges from the cave she smiles in her triumph. Looking up she frowns as a petite red-head emerges from a Limo.

Lois rolls her eyes remembering she had flown here, alone.

"I didn't expect to see you here again."

Lana pushes her hair to one side surveying the land.

"Why shouldn't I come here, I own this land."

She meets Lois's glare, as she looks around.

"How did you get here Lois?"

Lois bites her lip taking out her cell phone.

"I was dropped off."

Lana narrows, her gaze nodding.

"I was just wondering what it would look like with a three story mall and a nice big parking lot."

Lana smiles as she looks to Lois, who is shocked.

"A mall?" 

Lana shrugs.

"Or whatever Queen Industries will do with it, once the deal is done."

Lois bites the inside of her cheek, as Lana laughs before turning back to the limo. The driver opens the door for her as she pauses looking back to Lois.

"I would offer you a ride but…"

Lois shakes her head.

"That's fine I'd rather walk."

Lana laughs as her driver closes the door.

Lois pretends to call someone on her cell phone as Lana's limo pulls away.

---------------

"So he's still here?"

Lois shrugs as she turns a corner with Clark.

"I guess, you should have seen her smirk Clark. It took all of my strength to not blast a hole right through her limo."

Clark laughs as she squeezes his hand in anger.

"So you talked to Jor-El then?"

Lois smiles brightly.

"Yep, everything's out in the open. You just have to come with me before I go for training this summer."

Lois shifts her neck laughing as Clark stiffens.

"Wait, he wants me to go with you?"

Lois nods.

"Yeah, he wants to just, I don't know size you up."

Clark nods worriedly.

"Don't worry though; nothing's going to happen he promised."

Clark tries to smile as Lois leads him back down the hall.

As they turn another corner, some people stare at Lois oddly, as she looks around the hallway. All eyes are on her as she turns to Clark who shrugs. Nervous they dart into the Torch. Chloe looks up from reading a paper, as Lois tilts her head at her best friend.

"Why is everyone staring at me as if I have two heads?"

Chloe bites her bottom lip, shaking her head.

"You haven't heard?"

Lois shakes her head as Chloe tosses the Gazette to her.

"Someone broke the story about Supergirl; they leaked your name as knowing her true identity. Lana Luthor held a press conference they're trying to find out who's Supergirl."

Lois looks around the room anxious, as she looks back down at the headline in the paper.

"Small hometown girl could be only link to Supergirl's Identity."

Lois tosses the paper down, as she reaches up turning the TV above Chloe's head on.

"And in local news today this video, which has been circling around the internet; shows Supergirl saving two young kids from falling into an open grave. With only a few witnesses, including the young reporter Lois Kent people are starting to ask, what's the connection?"

"I have been acquaintances with Lois Kent in the past. It's no secret that she's a journalist, working in her spare time with the Gazette and her small High School paper."

Chloe growls shaking her head at the comment.

"I think it's time the press let the people know the truth about Supergirl. She has been plaguing this town and this country for a few years now. Sure, she starts off as being helpful. But, who's to say she couldn't turn on the American people?"

Lois turns away from the TV closing her eyes as a red beam threatens to rushes out. Clark rushes to turn the TV off, as Chloe looks to her best friend.

"I'm going to kill Lex."

Lois laughs.

"Not if I don't get to him first."

-------------------

"Lang!"

Lex turns, his face flushed as Lois glares at him by his locker.

"Lois, hey I…"

"You posted that clip of Supergirl online."

Lex nods.

"Yeah, it was a good video, I just thought it'd be cool ya know?"

Lois shakes her head.

"They're asking me to sell out Supergirl. After all she's done for people."

Lex shakes his head, frowning, as he looks ashamed.

"Look I never knew it was going to go like this. I got this offer, to intern at WKROZ in Metropolis this summer. In the interview, they asked me to bring anything we've worked on. I brought our project. I didn't think they were going to run this as some big story."

Lois sighs looking outside as some of their classmates wait by a small group of reporters.

"WKROZ is owned by Lana corp. Now wonder."

She laughs shaking her head.

"Yeah, well now I have to keep Supergirl's secret, this isn't fair to her."

Lex furrows his brow, studying Lois's face carefully.

"Yeah, that's got to be hard. I mean, you're like the only one she's ever trusted enough to talk to."

Lois catches the weird look on his face.

"Yeah, and now I don't even know if I can get an exclusive again."

She raises her head, looking at Lex trying to read him.

"Lois, I've watched that tape like a million times, I-I just…"

Lois laughs taking a deep breath.

"Fine you're off the hook. This is what a journalist has to deal with when working with a high profile story."

Lex nods, biting his lip as Lois turns from him.

"Just a little warning next time?"

Lex nods smiling awkwardly watching Lois walk out into the fray.

"Ms. Kent! Lois?" 

Lois laughs as reporters take pictures.

"Look, you are all reporters, you know the drill, it's freedom of the press. I cover my sources, as you would cover your sources. Supergirl is just that."

She goes to walk away as a reporter shouts another question.

"What do you think of Lana Lang's allegations that Supergirl believes, she's 'above the law?'"

Lois laughs tilting her head, she could feel the anger boil within her.

"I think those who live in glass house shouldn't throw stones. I believe Lana Lang was the one tried for her Father's murder was she not?"

A couple of the reporters laugh as Lois walks away from them.

---------------

Jonathan turns off the TV looking at his daughter. Lois takes a deep breath as he stares at her for a moment.

"I don't know what to say?"

Martha sits down next to her husband as Lois rolls her eyes annoyed.

"Look, this will all blow over. They're not linking Supergirl to me. They're trying to pin down Supergirl. And that was just one sound bite; it's not that big of a deal."

Martha sighs tilting her head at her daughter.

"I just don't want this thing to get out of hand."

Lois nods as she gets up from the couch.

"It won't, tomorrow there'll be something…."

She stops as she hears screaming coming from far away.

"I have to go."

The Kents nod, they were used to their daughter getting up and super speeding away to help others. They couldn't help but fear for her though. She was invincible physically but she still had some time for normalcy.

"Should we worry Jonathan?"

Martha asks.

"We raised her right; we have to trust her to do the right thing now."

Martha nods smiling as she grabs her husband's hand.

------------------------

As Supergirl flies through the air a blue and red blur whizzes by and stops in front of her. It's Superboy flying backwards shaking his head.

"It's a set up."

She tilts her head confused, focusing her hearing on the location of the screaming. It was right outside of the Smallville Library, a perfectly open spot for news crews.

"So, I have to save their decoy."

Supergirl grits her teeth as he puts his hand out.

"Let me."

He smiles as she slows to a halt, letting Superboy speeds ahead as she grins to herself.

---------------------

"There, she… is?"

Reporters and news crews come from behind the bushes as Superboy picks up the decoy reporter who was on the roof of the Library. Lois smiling in her street clothes with a notepad; pushes through the crowd of reporters smirking.

"Superboy, we thought Supergirl would come."

A few reporters look to Lois who is smiling up at Clark; who, suspended in air is holding the petite blond reporter as he slowly sinks towards the ground. She is reluctant to let him go, but Superboy laughs as he sees Lois. She has a pair of her Mother's old glasses on and he beams at how cute she looks.

"Well, Supergirl isn't a fan of the press."

He puts his hands on his hips sharing the joke with Lois as some of the reporters beg to ask him more questions.

Superboy puts his hands up, quelling the crowd to silence.

"Look, I'm new to this area. But I'll say this, I know Supergirl. She's helped this town and surrounding towns and cities before without any regard to her own anonymity. I think we owe it to her to accept her privacy and to continue to profit from her aid to the community and the country as a whole."

Lois laughs to herself, as she lifts her pencil pushing through the crowd.

"Are you saying you're here for good Superboy?"

He smirks, winking quickly at Lois; she was the only one to catch the gesture.

"I'm saying that I'm here to help, that I'll always be around."

A few reporters push forward, trying to get a question in.

"What do you have to say about Lana Luthor's comment and I quote, 'Supergirl is a unknown plague on this town and on the country as a whole.'"

Superboy looks up at Lois as she closes her eyes, fighting off the anger that would set a bush on fire.

"I think Ms. Luthor is confused, perhaps she'd be better off accepting the help that Supergirl and even I provide for this country, for this world. I'm sure all of her humanitarian efforts for the future could benefit from a little Super influence."

He was enjoying the moment. When a reporter tries to ask another question he just smiles waving to the crowd, as he floats towards the sky and then out of sight. A few reporters look towards Lois, who shrugs as she writes more notes smirking.

----------------------------

"You want me to publish a story about the press?"

Lois laughs, as she drops her story down in front of the Editor of the Gazette.

"It's a good story Chief, and it's an angle that we haven't had before. They're out to discover the identity of Supergirl, and here comes Superboy. A story we broke months ago, but since then it's been nothing. Everyone's going to be talking about Superboy this and Superboy that; but this will give us an angle."

Lois smiles, as she sees her words are sinking in with the editor.

"You really have to stop coming in here right before we put the presses on Lois."

She laughs nodding.

"Sir, this story would be in the afternoon editions tomorrow, our article could be in the morning edition."

He smiles laughing to himself.

"I'll fax over a copy to the planet just in case."

Lois nods getting the nervous feeling she always got, when the Daily Planet was mentioned.

-----------------------------

As Lois walks out of the Gazette office Clark who is waiting for her smirks.

"So, is he going to print it?"

She smiles nodding.

"Yeah and send a copy to the Planet."

Clark laughs as he slides his arm around Lois.

"So, disaster averted?"

She shrugs looking ahead.

"For now."

He smiles as they look at each other then around the building before they both shoot up in the air at super speed.

---------------------------

"I should probably get home; my parents are likely to have called Pete and Chloe by now."

He nods smiling, as they are suspended in the air above the woods behind the Kent farm. He leans in kissing her again as they spin down towards the ground. As he separates from Lois, he smiles searching her eyes.

"I love you Lois."

Lois stops, taking a deep breath and laughing. When they touch the ground, she leans in to kiss him instead of reciprocating the declaration. As they separate she laughs, biting her lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lane."

Leaving Clark there confused, she walks away smiling to herself. As Lois reaches her kitchen door, she notices Lex sitting on the steps.

"Lex?"

He stands up nervously nodding.

"Hey Lois, I'm sorry, I just had to talk to you."

She takes a deep breath nodding, as Lex smiles awkwardly at her.

---------------------------

"Lex, I'm already late for curfew."

He nods cuing up his laptop in his room. He shifts a bit, smiling at the fact that Lois was in his bedroom. He shakes off the thought, as the video from their project opens.

"Lex, aren't we done with this project?"

Lex nods as he slowly forwards through, frame by frame.

"This is the raw footage from the cemetery. You remember, when, Supergirl saved those kids?"

He stares at her when he says Supergirl, turning back towards the screen as he swallows hard.

"This is where you put down the camera."

Lois stares at the screen as she goes out of the frame and Supergirl appears on the left side saving the kids. Then Lois appears at the right side of the frame again picking up the camera and running with it towards Lex. Lois shrugs.

"So, what are we looking at?"

Lex turns towards her sighing, before clicking the computer and breaking down the frames per millisecond, sorting through frame by frame in slow motion. You could see on the left side of the screen, Lois going into super speed. Gasping, Lois grits her teeth as Lex winces exchanging a glance with her.

"Look, I won't tell anyone."

Lois laughs shrugging.

"Tell anyone what?"

He nods, shaking his head as he hands her the CD before deleting the file from his computer.

"The version that's on youtube is too distorted; you can't see this on anything but the raw version."

Lois nods taking a deep breath, not responding to Lex's comforting words.

"I know you're, ya know Supergirl."

He whispers the last part shaking his head.

"Ya know it all makes sense now, you disappearing you guys always going quiet at weird times."

He laughs shaking his head, as Lois looks down not giving him any indication that he was right. However, Lex shrugs not letting her silence deter him.

"Look, you don't have to say anything, I figured it out but I won't tell anyone."

Lois winces shaking her head at Lex.

"You think I'm Supergirl?"

Lois asks laughing, as Lex nods.

"I do."

She shrugs as taking the CD and waving it in the air.

"Thanks for this, Supergirl will appreciate it, but I'm not her."

Lex nods smiling, as if he finally solved the puzzle of Lois Kent.

"Okay, that's fine, but either way I'm not going to talk about this."

She smiles turning away from Lex.

"Goodnight Lex."

He smirks watching her leave as he turns back to his computer rubbing his eyes. He had just told Lois he knew, finally after a month of knowing. Laughing to himself, he spun around in his computer chair, feeling free.

------------------------------

"So Clark told you he loves you and you say nothing?"

Lois rolls her eyes at Chloe, as she turns the corner of the hallway walking into the Torch.

"Look, we have bigger fish to fry, Lex thinks I'm Supergirl."

Lois drops her bag on a chair as Chloe's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"I didn't tell him."

Lois laughs shrugging.

"Of course, it was that stupid video project, he went all investigative reporter on me and did some frame by frame slow mo job."

Chloe smirks impressed, as she looks back at her best friend who isn't amused.

"Okay so, what did you say?"

Lois laughs, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I denied it, of course but he's insistent."

Chloe smiles, remembering her short relationship with Lex.

"Yeah I used to love that about him."

Lois smirks rolling her eyes as she looks to the door just as Clark walks in, he stops for a moment upon seeing Lois. His heart always skipped a beat when he saw her, but usually he could hear her heart beat and knew where she was. Today he was so focused on last night and the fact that he admitted to loving her, that he was off his game.

"Hi."

Lois grins blushing as Chloe raises her eyebrows at her two friends, before grabbing her book bag.

"Well I have to get these articles approved by the VP, he's gone Big brother on us so."

She slings her book-bag over her shoulders, patting her cousin on the shoulder. She sneaks out smiling to herself.

"Look, about last night, with the Love thing."

Lois looks down nodding; she could sense he was nervous.

"I know that just came out of nowhere, and in no way did I expect an I love you back. It's just."

Lois pulls him towards her as she kisses his hard and full on the lips. When they part, he laughs leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Clark, it's just hard to say it sometimes."

They lock eyes as he smiles widely, euphoric with the fact that she feels the same way he does.

"So you love me?"

Lois chuckles as she grabs Clark's jacket in both her hands kissing him again, his arms wrap around Lois's back as her hands go into his thick hair.

-------------------------------

"So you guys must have had a major make out session. I waited outside the Torch for fifteen minutes before I heard you two talking again."

Lois laughs, as Chloe empties some of her books inside her locker.

"What are we talking about?"

Pete asks as he approaches the two girls opening his locker next to Chloe's. Chloe blushes as she looks to Lois who can hear her heart begin to pick up speed. She gives her friend a look as Chloe raises an eyebrow before taking a deep breath.

"Well, Lex thinks I'm Supergirl."

Lois whispers as Pete laughs closing his locker.

"So you told him you're not right?"

Pete asks amused as his two best friends roll their eyes.

"Yeah, I told him he was wrong, but he's so sure."

Pete nods thinking.

"Maybe you have to prove him wrong."

He smiles, as Lois furrows her brow at Pete's words.

"Right, I'll just find another Kryptonian girl who looks like me and we'll be fine."

Lois scoffs as Pete smirks shrugging.

"Hey, you're the one with the super alien brain; I just come up with the ideas."

Lois laughs as they walk down the hallway together. Chloe smiles at Pete as he looks away confused smirking to himself.

-------------------------------

"You noticed that too?"

Lois laughs as she walks down Main Street holding Clark's hand.

"She's boy crazy."

Clark laughs as he shakes his head.

"Oliver Queen…"

"Can you imagine if he was around?"

"Hello Lois."

Lois looks up noticing the tall blonde smirking in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you were going back to Star City?"

Oliver laughs, exchanging a humorous glance with Clark.

"Is she always this friendly?"

Clark looks down at Lois smirking.

"She's always friendly with me."

Lois grins as she looks to Oliver.

"I have some business still here in Smallville."

Lois nods, "We heard, you're buying the land over the Kawatchi caves. Lana mentioned something about a Mall."

Oliver shrugs as Clark locks his jaw.

"Well, maybe I'm not sure what's going to happen yet."

Lois rolls her eyes, as she moves away from Oliver.

"Well good luck with that."

Oliver turns around as the couple walk away from him.

"Could you maybe get a message to Supergirl?"

Lois stops, shaking her head as she looks to Clark before back at Oliver.

"Have her meet me at the Kawatchi caves, and Superboy too tonight seven o'clock."

He smiles as the couple turn from him not answering.

-----------------------------------

"I didn't think you'd take this seriously?"

Lois looks at Clark who is dressed as Superboy.

"He's going to build a mall over the caves, how else are we supposed to get to the Fortress?"

Oliver laughs as he walks behind the two smiling.

"I'm glad you two came."

He was staring at Supergirl, but smirks when Superboy clears his throat.

"We weren't sure why you asked for us to meet you here?"

Green Arrow nods, looking towards the empty fields before looking back at the couple.

"I figured with all the drama in the media this was the last thing you wanted to hear, that I was building a mall on this land."

Supergirl quirks an eyebrow as she tilts her head at Green Arrow.

"It's reservation land."

Superboy looks at her before back at Oliver.

"It's important that this land stays reserved."

Green Arrow nods.

"I agree, that's why I've made it a national preserve. I was hoping you two, if you could watch over it for a while, you know while you're here that is?"

He smirks looking at their surprised faces.

"But Lana said…"

"Lana wanted to hear that I was going to level this place, she doesn't have the interest in Smallville. Her sights are set on Metropolis, so with the mention of a mall she was all too happy to sell this land."

Supergirl shakes her head angry.

"These caves they're special to me."

Oliver nods.

"I know all about them, I've done my homework. Queen Industries was instrumental in blocking Lana's research years ago. You'll find I know more about your Kryptonian heritage than I let on."

He steps closer to Lois his eyes intense as Superboy frowns, trying to change the focus of the situation.

"So what was the purpose of buying the land then?"

Green Arrow laughs as he turns towards the fields; Supergirl eyes him suspiciously, as she looks to where his gaze lies.

"As soon as Lana mentioned putting this land on the market I knew I had to take the bait. You'll find that I'm not a bad guy. Protecting your secrets, are inherently close to protecting mine, and helping this world."

Clark nods as he thinks about Oliver's words.

"So what, was this like a favor?"

Supergirl quirks an eyebrow staring at Green Arrow skeptically

"Sure, a selfish favor, I wanted to show you, both of you that I'm on your side. That this isn't just about us, it's about the bigger picture. The closer the Lana Luthor's of this world are to your secret the less likely we can save those in need."

"So what you're saying is you think Lana Luthor's dangerous?"

Lois asks Oliver but looks to Clark first. He takes a deep breath before looking up at him.

"Of course, someone with that much power and ambition is likely to be up to something. Plus, I've been working on putting out fires from her father for years. Lana Corp. is no different, but we could use some help."

Supergirl rolls her eyes as Clark takes a deep breath. He was taking Oliver's words to heart, he wanted to be like his father, he wanted to make a difference.

------------------------------

"You do make a difference everyday."

Clark smiles as he pulls Lois closer to him.

"I'm not going to be the normal guy Lois. Thanks to you I can make a real difference in this world."

Lois looks up at the sky, shaking her head as she sighs.

"I'm not saying you have to do as I do, but just think about it. Being normal for a little while, saving people and going to school."

She smiles as Clark nods kissing her gently on her cheek, as she leans towards the warmth of his face.

"What if I asked you to give up the Planet, to come with me and Oliver and join this League?"

Lois shakes her head laughing.

"I'd tell you you're crazy, and to send me a postcard."

Clark laughs nodding.

"Exactly, you said it yourself, you have responsibilities this summer. And maybe I can get a little superhero training in myself."

Lois wraps her arms around his neck, leaning away from him as she drinks in his face.

"One summer with me stuck in the Fortress and you listening to that Green bandit."

Clark laughs as he kisses her neck gently pushing her hair back.

"Green Arrow."

She shrugs, annoyed with the subject.

"You don't like him do you?"

She shakes her head.

"He's arrogant, and full of himself. But there's a good side to him I'm sure."

Smiling she looks into Clark's eyes.

"He's a pale shadow of you."

Clark leans in kissing Lois again as they continue to twirl in the air suspended over the ocean.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue: It's been a while.

Clark sat awkwardly waiting for Lois to arrive. When she entered the room all the air escaped from his lungs. He stood up right away it had been five years since he'd seen her last and she was a vision as she stood in front of him now. When she spots him standing there at the table she smiles politely motioning to the matradee that she knows where to go and leads him to the table. Clark, stunned for an instant regains his composer pulling her chair out as they awkwardly hug. He doesn't want to take his arms away from her as he inhales her scent deeply before letting her go. Lois just smiles looking at the table sitting as he pushes her chair in. They both place their orders and then silence fills the table again.

"I'm glad you were able to meet me."

Clark beams as Lois smiles scanning the room before letting her eyes fall on his face.

"No problem Lane, that's what old friends do after not seeing each other for five years."

She was angry, but there was also a nonchalant tone to her voice which frightened him.

"Did you receive my postcards?"

Lois nods smiling calmly as she sipped her water.

"Yes they were great, but all my letters came back."

Clark nods his hands wringing a bit in his lap.

"We didn't stay in one place too long."

"And a telephone?"

"Couldn't give up our location, I'm sorry Lois."

She smiles shrugging.

"We had this conversation five years ago Clark. You wanted to join the Justice League and study abroad and I wanted the normal life here in Metropolis. We both made our choices let's not apologize for them now."

She had a cool tone about her, nothing like the eighteen year old girl he had left that day staring at him unsure. She was dressed in a pantsuit that fitted her perfectly; her hair which he always had to tuck behind her ears was up in a tight bun away from her neck. She looked dazzling.

"So I talked to Chloe yesterday after I got off the phone with you, she seems happy working at Metro weekly."

Lois nods smiling as the waiter brings them appetizers before leaving the table.

"Yeah she's doing great."

Clark nods taking a few bites of the bread sitting on the table.

"Is she still seeing Lex?"

Lois almost spits out her water laughing as Clark embarrassed, waits for her answer.

"Wow I forgot you were here for that, no they finally broke up the summer you left."

He smiles taking a sip of his soda.

"She dated Pete for some time in college, they actually made a go out of it, but you know Chloe she's always in dating mode."

He nods trying to figure out a way to broach the subject of dating with her. The waiter ruined the moment as he brought over their meals.

After they had finished desert and talked about all the non essential things such as weather and family they were back to square one waiting for the bill.

"So are you staying in Metropolis?"

She asked not sure which answer she was hoping for.

"I'm not sure yet I have a few interviews here and there so just keeping my options open."

Lois nods thinking for a minute before answering.

"So what changed, why settle down now?"

He looked up staring into her eyes before replying.

"I've been with the League for five years; they're finally able to operate without me there on a daily basis. Plus it's time."

The waiter brings the bill leaving with a smug smile as Lois and Clark wait for their privacy again. They both reached for the bill, Lois caught it first.

"I've got it."

Clark's hand was right next to hers shaking his head.

"No I insist I asked you to dinner I'll take care of this."

Lois shook her head laughing.

"I'm the one with a job let me get it."

He smirked sending butterflies into her stomach before arguing.

"And I've been working for Oliver Queen you have student loans and rent to worry about please let me."

She let go of the bill grinning.

"You have a point."

-----------------------------

"So what did he look like Lo?"

Lois laughed over the phone as she settled down in her kitchen microwaving a meal before sitting to wait for it.

"He looked like the same old Clark, a little older maybe but the same."

Chloe laughed on the other end.

"So are you going to see him again?"

Lois rolled her eyes as the microwave beeped.

"Metropolis is a big city Chlo I doubt we're going to be running into each other."

--------------------------

Clark walked into the Daily Planet offices taking a deep breath and inhaling before entering the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened a flurry of people were running about. The monitors overhead were turned on mute the closed captioning scrolling on the bottom of the screen. A young man was buzzing about the front office, he almost ran into Clark who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, shielding his briefcase from the impact.

"Excuse me is Lois Kent here?"

The man blinked, his red hair was cut close almost military style, and with a smirk he shook his head.

"Nope she's down in the basement are you here about the wedding?"

Clark's heart jumped into his throat as the doors to an office swung open and a burly man shouted.

"Olsen get me the mockups for this afternoon's edition, and find Kent I want to see her five minutes ago!"

"Yes chief."

Clark swallowed hard as the man looked Clark up and down studying his face before giving his hand.

"You must be Lane, get in here you're late."

Clark looked at his watch he was actually twenty minutes early for his interview, but figured newspaper time was different.

"It says here you were abroad for school son."

Clark nods as Perry White narrowed his eyes at his resume.

"Your writing is good, but what can you offer to the Planet that we don't already have?"

Clark was nervous but he handed him a memory card and an article he had just written.

"On my way here sir I saw a story, some guy in a cape rescued this family, I got pictures too."

White smirked to himself as he opened his office door.

"Kent!"

Lois had just climbed ten flights of stairs she was waving an article above her head as she ran to Perry's office.

"Right here Chief I got it!"

Perry White crossed his arms staring her down.

"Too late Kent, you've been out scooped." He stepped aside as Clark smiling was sitting in a chair signing his employment papers.

"We're running Lane's article."

Clark stood up as Lois looked from Perry to Clark and finally to Jimmy who was grinning admirably at Clark. She gave Jimmy a look that could kill, handing him her article.

"Shred this Olsen."

Lois locked her jaw as she looked into the office where Clark was beaming holding out his hand to Perry.

"Thank you so much Mr. White for this opportunity."

Perry shook Clark's hand as he nursed an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"Don't thank me son, you got the article. And you out scooped one of our best junior reporters Kent here."

He smiled shaking his head at Lois.

"Olsen, show Lane the empty desk across from Kent."

He motioned for Lois to come into his office as Jimmy quickly took to Clark's side showing him around.

"Lois has been using this desk ever since John Dempsey retired. You know she interned here five years ago, she was the first intern to write an article for the Planet. That's never happened before, Perry calls her a junior reporter but she's the best here and only one year out of college."

Jimmy beamed as he stopped at a desk covered in papers clearly occupied by Lois. There was only one chair and a clear path from her desk to this one. Jimmy smiled awkwardly embarrassed as he tried to move the papers over to Lois's desk.

"I think she put the other chair in the closet I'll be right back Mr. Lane."

He smirked before hurrying off just as Lois came to her desk, she looked at all the files Clark was moving from his side to hers and shook her head.

"Congratulations Perry said you're getting the front page, on an article about Superman."

Clark blushed a bit as Jimmy returned with his chair.

"Here you go Mr. Lane."

"Please Jimmy, you can call me Clark."

Jimmy beamed as he nods awkwardly before leaving the two alone.

"I have to give it to you covering the first article about Superman here in the state, that's huge."

She bites her lip frustrated. I was less than five minutes behind you.

"If I had a decent cameraman with me I would be on the front page this afternoon not you."

Clark smiles confidently as he pulls some more of Lois's things out of the desk drawers she grabs them annoyed.

"I forgot how competitive you were; look it's just one article."

She nods.

"Yeah that you wrote about Superman how convenient."

He smiles thumbing through some of her old articles.

"I seem to remember a great article a few years back where a Ms. Lois Kent wrote a great expose on how Superwoman cleaned up Suicide Slums in time for the Holidays."

She laughs nodding.

"You're right Clark, but just so you know I'm not going to miss out on another article. You get one Supes scoop and the rest are fair play."

He fixes his tie making her bite her lip as he pushes his glasses up, the same glasses she had given him over five years ago.

"Okay I think I can handle that."

She nods smiling.

"Good, now Chief has asked me to show you around, you're to be working for me got that? We're not partners Lane, think of yourself as my assistant. For the next week you'll be with me."

He smiles widely making her heart skip a beat which just annoys her even more.

"Think of yourself as a Probie, and try to stay out of my way."

"I missed working with you too Lois."

She rolls her eyes suddenly feeling seventeen again.

After lunch half the office was buzzing about the new guy and the appearance of Superman in Metropolis. Lois rolled her eyes as her phone rang she smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey."

"Is it true, did my cousin get the job?"

Lois rolled her eyes and the realization hit her.

"Let me guess you were on a break this morning and just so happened to have a digital wide angle optical zoom camera handy."

Chloe laughed on the other end, as Lois rolls her eyes transferring the call to Clark's line. He picks it up blushing as Chloe congratulates him on the other end. Lois gets up annoyed.

"You get one minute for personal calls Lane, let's get a move on." Clark reddens as he watches Lois walk away from him and head for the coffee machines. She was annoyed, she was beautiful and he was more than determined to win her back anyway he could.

"So about this wedding..." Lois rolled her eyes as Clark snuck up on her just as she refilled her cup of coffee.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't heard Clark." She teased swishing her hips as he followed her towards their desk. "Dinah Drake and Oliver Queen are tying the knot, and we get to cover it." She smirked shaking her head.

"Playboy millionaire marries meek girl it's not only front page news, but we have the exclusive, thanks to me."

"I didn't know you were in contact with Oliver." He asked annoyed.

"He contacted me, seems he wanted to give me the scoop." She smirked as Clark watched her go into Perry's office.

He was more determined now than ever to get back into her good graces. And the excitement of being Superman and Clark Lane working with Lois Kent was a dream come true.

His super-hearing picked up a five call alarm as Lois pushed her way ahead of him.

"Oh no you don't." She gasped as they both super-sped towards the alarm.


End file.
